New Beginnings
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: Sequel to 'Section Eight' While protecting a witness, Ziva David explores her budding relationship with Jake Gibbs, A former soldier turned covert operative Ziva/OC Kate/OC Team/family Tony!Kid fic Second in my 'Mercs and Feds' series.
1. Changes, part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I do own Jake Gibbs and Section Eight.

Chp. 1

_Jake Gibbs eyes fluttered and then opened. He saw blue sky above him. Sitting up, he saw that he was in a park, complete with basketball courts, swings sets, slides, picnic tables, etc. Pushing himself up, he stood and looked around, knowing exactly where he was. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his sister, still the cute as a button eight year old that she had been when she was tragically taken from Jake and his parents, on his watch no less. He knelt down and she walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Leaning closer, she whispered. "It's ok to forgive yourself." _

_Before he could respond, he heard a new voice. It was coming from above him and suddenly the ground seemed to shake. _

000

Jake's eyes snapped opened to see a smiling women in a flight attendant's uniform standing in the aisle next to his seat in first class. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we'll be landing in about fifteen minutes. All seats and tray tables need to be returned to their fully upright and locked positions." She said this with a smile, even though Jake was sure she'd said it so often it probably drove the women nuts.

He returned the smile and nodded. "That's all right. Thank you." He said, and glanced down at the legal pad he'd been writing on when he dozed off. "You're welcome, sir." She said and moved down the aisle. Jake rubbed his eyes and thought about the dream, which he'd had most nights when he wasn't working, for the past five months. Because even though Jake looked for all appearances to be another worn out business traveler, he was in reality a mercenary who'd spent the last three and half years running deniable operations for certain agencies of the U.S. government as the leader of a covert unit known simply as Section 8. Before forming Section 8, Jake spent fourteen years in the U.S. army, enlisting in 1993 at age 18 as an 18X-ray, a Military Occupational Specialty that gave Jake the right to 'try out' to be a member of U.S. Army Special Forces, more commonly known as Green Berets. Jake had joined the army as a self-imposed penance. His sister, Kelly Gibbs had been kidnapped, sexually assaulted and murdered while under his care. Kelly had accompanied Jake to the park near their home on Marine Corp Base Camp Pendleton, in Oceanside, California. Jake left Kelly on the swings and joined a pickup basketball game. When the game was over, he went to collect Kelly, but she was nowhere to be found.

After completing Special Forces training, Jake served six years as an 18 Bravo, Special Forces Weapons Sergeant. In March 1999, he joined Delta Force, the army's super secretive counter terrorism force. He served in Delta until his retirement in 2007, when he was approached by the Central Intelligence Agency and asked if he would be interested in forming Section Eight. Five months earlier during a mission with Section Eight, Jake had been forced to confront his past. His team had been assigned to take out Anthony Dinozzo, Sr. CEO of Dinozzo Defense Systems and traitor to the good old United States of America. If that was all it was, the whole thing would've been pretty simple. But, as with most things in life, it got really complicated, really quickly. While conducting target research, Jake's team had discovered that Dinozzo had a seven year old son named Tony and that his teacher was none other than Shannon Gibbs, Jake's mother.

Shannon had discovered that Dinozzo was abusing his son and filed a complaint, as well as involving Jake's father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, former Marine sniper and current supervisory special agent in charge of the Major Case Response Team. By calling her husband, Shannon had inadvertently managed to weave a very tangled web.

Section Eight's cut out between them and the CIA was Mike Franks, the elder Gibbs former mentor. Having Franks' as a cut out had been one of Jake's conditions for forming Section Eight. The elder Gibbs team had been assigned to work with Section Eight until Dinozzo Sr. was terminated, effectively using little Tony as bait. This was the part Jake hadn't even been able to figure out, but he supposed it was just one of those things he'd have to learn to live with. Due to the mission to terminate Tony's father, and the fact they'd been thrown together after so long, Jake had decided to repair his relationship with his parents. It was still a work in progress, but they were working diligently at.

The plane touched down and brought Jake back to the present. One of the unforeseen upsides to reconciling with his parents was that Jake had met, and fallen in love with, Ziva David, a former member of the Israeli Mossad and current 'probie' on Gibbs team. Every minute that they weren't working, Jake tried to spend it with Ziva. At first, the attraction had been purely physical, but as he got to know Ziva and she got to know him, Jake realized that they were perfect for each other. She understood him, what he was, what he did for a living, accepted it and didn't try to change him. He offered her the same kindness.

As he deplaned and made his way through the airport to baggage claim, Jake thought about what Mossad in general and Eli David, Ziva's father in particular, had done to her. It took every ounce of restrain Jake had not to fly to Israel, march into Deputy Director David's office, and empty his .45 automatic into the bastard's head. The fact that the operation had taken place before he and Ziva had even met, let alone become involved, was irrelevant to him. After collecting his baggage, Jake made his way to the cab stand, eager to get home and relax.

000

As Jake entered his Georgetown apartment, his eyes scanned every room as he walked to the bedroom. He took a mental inventory and found everything as he'd left it three weeks ago. Tossing his bags on the bed, he saw the red light blinking on his answering machine, indicating he had new messages. Not usual, as he'd been out of contact for the aforementioned three week period. But something about the messages made his gut churn. After all, the only people who had his number were his father's team, his own team and his parents. Deciding he needed a shower and coffee before he tackled whatever issues the messages pertained to, he headed for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, freshly showered and refreshed, Jake decided to skip the coffee and get it over with. Dress in only a towel, he sat on the bed and pushed the play button.

"You have 3 new messages. First new message, sent December 12, 3:15pm."

"_I have not heard from you in several days." _Ziva's voice said, no malice in her tone, only genuine concern. Jake couldn't help smiling. She always had that effect on him. _"I can assume that you are 'on the road' and will most likely receive this message upon your return. Call me when you get this."_ Then a click sounded as she hung up the phone. 'Call me when you get this' was as close as Ziva got to an 'I love you' or 'I care about you', and Jake was ok with that. It would take time, and he was content to give her the time she needed to heal.

"Second new message, sent December 10, 1:15pm."

"_Jake…this is…" there was a pause and Jake's heart dropped as he heard a voice that he had long thought he would never hear again. "This is your Grandma, Joanne. Your mother told me about little Tony and what she and Jethro are trying to do for him. She asked me to come meet him and I'm leaving tomorrow. I…" she faltered. "I'd like to see you. Jake, I know you have no reason to ever want anything to do with me after the awful things I said to you, but…please Jake." _Then there was a click as the line went dead.

"Third new message, sent December 10 4:02pm."

"_Jake, hi, it's mom. You're probably out, but I just wanted to tell you that Tony's final placement hearing is on the 15__th__ and that both your grandparents and the team are going to be there. Tony's really nervous, even though he tries to put on a brave face. He's worried that you won't come because of me and Gibbs, or that you're too busy. Jake, I don't care if you hate me or not, but please he's just a little boy. Don't break his heart. I know this is hard, I know you're still getting use to this but…" she paused, and he could tell she was struggling. His mother was the strongest women he knew and he felt like a bastard for putting her in that position. "I know you'll do the right thing, honey. I love you." _

A final click signaled the end of a long day and the beginning of a very long night.


	2. Changes, part 2

Disclaimer: See Chp. 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites etc. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Terms:

DHS – Department of Homeland Security

Chp. 2

Shannon Gibbs woke up slowly, being that it was Saturday. Her job and being a mother to a seven year old took a lot out of her. But, at the same time it kept her young. She still couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past five months. When she'd seen that Tony was sick that morning, and that he'd been abused, she'd thought the school would inform social services that would be the end of it. Of course, she'd called Jethro, but the only reason was that she needed comfort herself and she needed someone to convince her that it wasn't her fault that little Tony was it the situation that he was. Even in her wildest dreams, Shannon couldn't have foreseen that she would see her estranged son again, all because of one phone call.

Thinking about her son, Shannon decided she would call him again. She'd left a message on his answering machine three days ago and still hadn't heard from him. For all she knew, he could just be ignoring her. But she felt sure that Ziva would've told her if Jake was in town and Shannon could have confronted him. Even though they had reconciled, breaking down the wall Jake had built around his heart was proving difficult, and that wasn't even addressing the fact that, to her knowledge, Jake still hadn't spoken to his grandmother. Deciding she needed coffee first before calling Jake, Shannon went to the kitchen.

000

Despite the messages on his answering machine and the weight they left on his mind, Jake had fallen into a surprisingly sound sleep. He rose at five am and went for a five mile run, then showered and dressed. After breakfast, he cleaned his weapons. Flying commercial with hardware would've been difficult, were it not for the set of fake I.D.'s that every member of Section Eight carried identifying them a private security contractors attached to DHS.

After cleaning his guns, Jake decided to do what he'd been putting off sense he'd played his messages the previous night. It was now just after nine in the morning and he figured his parents and Tony would be up. Going to his gun safe, he opened it and grabbed a worn leather belt holster for his sidearm of choice, a Wilson Combat CQB Tactical LE 1911 .45 caliber pistol. The weapon had cost a fortune when he purchased it as a young Sergeant during his time with Delta Force. After fifteen years though, Jake had learned it was one thing he'd never leave home without. After grabbing his keys, wallet and a dark brown bush jacket, Jake left the apartment and walked to his most prized possession, second only to his guns.

Working for the U.S. government as a private contractor had been very good for Jake's bank account. His personal net worth was just shy of 2.5 Million dollars, not counting $105,000 he had splurged on and purchased his dream car, a fully restored 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500 painted grey with black racing stripes_. _Jake hadn't really been a car guy, but he'd gone to see _Gone in 60 Seconds_ with some buddies and had fallen head over heels in love with the '67 Shelby.

Pulling the cover off, Jake stood for a moment and admired the car that he'd assumed he'd never own. Then he opened the driver's side door, tossed the cover in the backseat and climbed in. After plugging his Ipod into the dock in the stereo, he scrolled through the list of album's, selected the one he wanted, pressed play and, as _Gimme Shelter _by The Rolling Stones blasted from the speaker's, Jake felt better about his decision go to his parents, even if it was only because he got to drive Eleanor.

000

Shannon was annoyed. Jake didn't answer _again. _But she decided not to worry. After all, her son was a grown man and he could make his own choices. Just as she was going to start breakfast, the doorbell rang. Going the answer, Shannon was surprised to see Jake standing on the porch.

"I got your message last night; just got back into town." He said, by way of explanation.

She smiled and hugged him, before stepping back and allowing him to enter. "So, has Joanne met Tony yet?"

Shannon could tell by Jake's tone that he didn't approve of his grandmother having anything to do with the little boy. "She's changed, Jake. We all have."

Jake nodded. "She…uh, she called me. Said you told her about Tony and that she wanted see me and try to patch things up. I was wondering if I could get her number. But I'm not promising anything." He said quickly at the look of surprise on his mother's face.

Shannon sighed. "You're just like your father, stubborn as a mule."

He grinned. "My last name is Gibbs." He said, as if that explained it.

She grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote down her mother's cellphone number, then hesitated before giving it to him. "Promise me you'll give her a chance."

He shrugged, as if the whole thing was entirely inconsequential to him, because it was. Although he wanted to make things right with his parents, be a part of little Tony's life and be the big brother he knew the child desperately wanted, he had no desire to be thrown under the proverbial bus by one Joanne Fielding, even if his own mother thought she had changed for the better.

Finally he took the paper and looked Shannon in the eye. "Ok, mom, I promise."

After saying goodbye to his mother, Jake left the house and went back to his car.

Pulling out his cellphone, he punched in the numbers before he had time to think about what he was doing and pressed send. As the phone rang, he wondered if his grandmother was the type of personal who ignored unfamiliar numbers. Finally, on the seventh ring, her voice answered, _"Hello, this is Joanne Fielding."_

Jake noted the warmth in her tone, and it surprised him. Forcing the memories of their last encounter from his mind, he forged ahead. "Hi, Grandma, this is Jake."

A full minute passed and Jake could hear his grandmother crying quietly on the other end. "Grandma, you ok?"

Gathering her composure, Joanne answered. _"Of course, dear; I'm just so happy to hear your voice, is all. I didn't think you'd call after the way I treated you."_

Jake sighed inwardly and felt like a fool. He should've done this year's ago. "Grandma, listen, I'll make you a deal. Let's forget the past and move on. Tony needs us, all of us, to be the family he's never had and we can't do that if we're tiptoeing around eggshells, or something to that effect." Jake said with a laugh. He didn't know where this new magnanimous attitude was coming from, but he decided to go with it.

"_Of course, dear. Would…" she stopped and he waited. "Would you like to meet for a late breakfast?"_

"Sure. I'll pick you up. Where are you staying?"

Joanne gave her grandson the address and Jake told her he would be there in thirty minutes.

000


	3. Discussions and Cases

Chp. 3

As Jake made his way through the streets of Washington, D.C. to his grandmother's hotel, he couldn't entirely suppress the painful memories that surfaced.

"_You stupid bastard! You were supposed to watch her! But, of course you managed to screw that up." A crazed Joanne screeched._

As he stopped in front of the Willard, Jake shook his head. It was typical of what he remembered about his grandmother, stuffy, pompous, and opinionated. Just as he was starting to think this had been a bad idea and he should drive away, someone knocked on his passenger side window. He reached across and unlocked the door, and his grandmother opened it and climbed in.

"This is a beautiful car, Jacob." She said as he pulled away from the curb, like they had just seen each last week, not twenty years ago.

"Thank you. There's a small diner near here, does that sound good to you?" He asked and Joanne thought for a moment.

"Sure." She said finally, and Jake knew it was probably below his grandmother's high standards, but he didn't care. Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a simple building that looked like a dining car and Jake put the car in park and stepped out, surprised when Joanne followed without snark or snide comments. Jake held the door for a woman who was leaving and continued to hold it for his grandmother, allowing her to enter first.

"Thank you, Jake."

"You're welcome. The army didn't completely ruin me. Morning, Elaine." He said to the waitress behind the counter.

"And good morning to my second favorite customer." The waitress said with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"My usual and a menu, please." He said, going to a booth and sliding in on the side facing the door.

"You have a usual?" Joanne asked, quizzically.

"What, its good food." Jake said defensively. Joanne merely shrugged and took the proffered menu when their waitress arrived. Jake accepted the steaming mug of coffee and waited while his grandmother looked at the menu, then ordered.

When Elaine was gone, they looked at each other for a longtime, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Joanne took the leap. "So, you mentioned you were in the Army? What did you do?"

"I left just after the funeral. Stared in Stillwater until I was eighteen, then I enlisted as an 18 X-ray."

"X-Ray?" Joanne asked, confused.

"Yeah, it gives you the right to try out for Special Forces right out of basic training. Normally, you have a have a little time in uniform before you can go to SF."

"So what did you do for them?"

"I was a Weapons Sergeant. Basically, I was responsible for making sure that my team was qualified on various man portable and vehicle mounted weapon systems, as well training foreign indigenous personnel and military allies."

"How long were you in Special Forces?" Joanne asked, intrigued.

"Six years, they I joined Delta Force." At the questioning look on Joanne's face he continued. "They're a counter terrorism unit that the U.S. army claim's doesn't exist, and they specialize in counter terrorism, diplomatic protection, things like that. I left the army four years ago." Jake said, keeping his voice low even though they were the only customers in diner at the moment.

"How long were you with Delta?"

"Eight years, retired as a Master Sergeant." Jake said, with a note of pride in his voice.

"And you never contacted Shannon in all that time?" She asked with just a hint of accusation.

"Thought we were gonna let past stay the past, Joanne." Jake said, icily as Elaine arrived with their breakfast.

They sat staring until the waitress deposited their plates and left. "I just wanna know why, is all."

"Why do you think? You obviously don't remember what you said, what your daughter said, do you?"

A pained expression crossed Joanne's face. "I remember. I thought about you a lot. I wondered where you were, what you doing, if you were alive. Because I regretted what I said, I regretted that we all laid the blame for what happened on your shoulders. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right."

Jake shrugged, as if to say that going down that road was pointless. He sighed and said, "It is what it is, Joanne. I dealt with it."

They ate in silence for several minutes before she asked the question he knew she would. "How did you deal with it?"

Jake contemplated his answer for several seconds. He wasn't about to tell his grandmother that he'd killed the man who'd taken Kelly from them, at least he wouldn't tell her in public like this. But he managed to find a response that while the truth, wasn't the whole truth.

"I learned how to kill."

Before Joanne could think of anything to say, Jake's phone vibrated signaling an incoming call.

000

Ziva was trying to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork she needed to finish, but her mind kept going back to Jake and how much she missed him. She was just about to call him again when Gibbs walked briskly into the bullpen. "Grab your gear, dead petty officer."

Wordlessly, the other three grabbed their gear and followed their boss to the elevator. Thirty minutes later, they arrived in the Adams Morgan neighborhood, to find their scene already blocked off by Metro PD and two detectives waiting for them. As they approached, one of the detectives stuck out his hand to Gibbs. "Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said, shaking the man's hand. The rest the team knew their assignments and set to their tasks without having to be told.

"Frank Miller, MPD. Our victim is petty officer Gregory Orlov. Shot once in the head." Miller said. Gibbs nodded. "Any witnesses?"

Miller made a face. "None that we've been able to find. He did have a picture in his wallet that looked like family, and Maryland driver's license" Miller said, handing Gibbs two evidence bags containing the driver's license and photograph. Gibbs looked at the picture intently. Orlov stood with three girls, the eldest probably sixteen, the next youngest about four years old, and the youngest about two years old. Orlov's driver's license showed he'd just turned twenty the previous month.

Memories flooded Gibbs unbidden, but he slammed a door shut on them and looked at Miller. "Ok, thank you detective. We'll take it from here."

Miller left to collect his people without a word and Gibbs called Ziva over. "Yes, Gibbs?"

Handing her the picture, he asked. "How's your Russian?"

"They are his family?" she asked, a note of sadness in her tone.

"Looks that way. We need to find them."

"And when we do that?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Place them protective custody." He said, smiling at her knowing expression, "Yeah, the gut again."

She looked like something was on her mind, so he said, "Spit it out, Ziva."

Looking confused, she asked, "Spit what out?"

"I mean, ask me whatever you want to ask."

"I know this not procedure, but I would feel better working a protection detail with Jake. I trust him, and his skills." She said, firmly.

To her surprise, Gibbs nodded in a way that said he'd thought the same thing. "Can you keep it professional?"

Ziva looked offended by the question. "Yes, Gibbs, we can."

After a long minute, he nodded. "Ok, I'll call him."

As Jake's phone, rang Gibbs wondered, not for the first time, if he was doing the right thing. But before he could reconsider, the line clicked and Jake answered. _"Yes?" _

"We need to meet."

"_Where?" _

"Washington Monument, two hours from now."

"_I'll be there." _

Before Gibbs could say more, there was a click and dead air.

000


	4. Bad news

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alert, favorites, etc. Lt., Seamus and Jake will meet in this story, thanks for your blessing.

Chp. 4

Jake disconnected the call and looked at Joanne. She could tell by his expression that something was up. "What is it?"

"Gunny wants me to meet him in two hours at the Washington Monument."

"Did he say why?"

"Nope."

"I know you're busy, if I need to take cab…" she trailed off.

He grinned. "I can take you back to your hotel. It's no trouble." He said.

They finished eating and Jake paid the bill, then drove Joanne back to her hotel. When he pulled to a stop by the curb, she turned and squeezed his hand. "It was good to see you, Jake. I'm proud of you."

He nodded. "Thanks, grandma. You too." He leaned across, hugged and kissed her cheek, then she climbed out of the vehicle. Jake waved, then drove away. He felt better now that he'd reinitiated contact with his grandmother. But he put family issues out of his mind for the time being and wondered why his father wanted to meet with him. He hoped it wasn't bad news, but knowing his father, it probably was.

000

"McGee, what have you got for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Gregory Orlov, a.k.a Gregor Orlov, born in Moscow, on November 15, 1986. Father was a teacher and mother was a homemaker. Both were killed in a car accident when Gregor was eighteen. He immigrated to the states with his three sisters, Irina, Tatyana and Sofia. No other family."

"Location on the sisters'?"

"Irina is a student at American University, no location on Tatyana and Sofia," at the look on his boss' face, McGee quickly added, "yet."

"Good work," Gibbs said approvingly, "Kate, Ziva, pick up the older sister and bring her in." He headed for autopsy as Kate and Ziva followed.

"You do not think Gibbs suspects her?" Ziva asked when they reached the parking lot, worry in her tone.

Kate shrugged, going for the driver's door. "Who knows? Why do you ask?"

"Because he asked me to provide protection for all three sisters until we find Gregory's killer."

Kate looked surprised. "Just you?"

Ziva smiled. "Well, Jake and I."

Kate glanced at her friend, both eyebrows shooting up. "Jake's a civilian," Kate said, and at the look Ziva's face she added, "technically."

"So, speaking of you and Jake, how are things?" Kate asked.

Ziva shrugged. "We are taking it slow at the moment. He's been busy with training so he hasn't been home much, but I know he wants this to work, the same as I do. Call it a gut feeling."

Kate laughed. "You have definitely been working for Gibbs too long."

Ziva smiled. "Perhaps you are right."

000

Jake sat on a bench facing the Washington Monument, drinking coffee and waiting for his father to show up. In a way, he was glad the man had called, thereby rescuing him from the torture that repairing relationships was for him. It wasn't that Jake didn't think he needed to mend the fences, as it were, or even that he didn't want to. Because he did want to fix everything deep down, even if he wouldn't admit that to anyone, least of all himself. What it boiled down to was that, after twenty years of estrangement, how did one make things right?

"You tryin' to stare a hole in that thing, Jake?" Gibbs said, breaking Jake back to the here and now.

Jake shook his head. "No, just thinkin'. I was having breakfast with Joanne when you called."

Gibbs nodded. "Your mom called, said you came by the house."

Jake nodded. "So, what's up? If NCIS needs us, why'd they send you? Franks is our contact." Jake said, referring to Mike Franks, the elder Gibbs former mentor.

"They didn't send me." Gibbs said.

Jake was quiet for a minute, contemplating the hidden meaning behind what his father was saying. "Meaning this op is off book and there's no money in it. What's the job?"

"Personal protection; siblings of a murder victim, who happens to be our current case. I volunteered Ziva and she asked for you specifically."

_Ah, there it was. _

"How many protectees?"

"Three sisters."

"Can I bring in the team?" Jake asked, meaning Section Eight.

"I'd have been disappointed if you didn't."

"Ok, we'll do it." Jake said, standing abruptly and starting to walk away.

"Hey, Jake," Gibbs yelled. Jake stopped and looked back. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

000

Irina Orlov's head was spinning. Ten minutes ago, she'd been in a rush to get to her freshman philosophy class at American University. Now she was sitting outside a coffee shot with two agents from NCIS, who just told her that he brother had been shot and killed.

"Did he…do you know if he suffered?" Irina asked, her word's coming in a rush as she forced them out.

"Death was," Kate stopped, hating herself for saying what she'd been trained to say, but then realizing there wasn't an easier way to say it and pressed on, "instantaneous."

Suddenly a look of shock came over Irina's face. "Has anyone told Tatyana and Sofia?" Tears sprang to her eyes when she thought of the little girl's, but she quickly wiped them away. Gibbs had called Ziva while she and Kate were going to pick up Irina and told them to pick up the younger siblings as well.

"We were instructed to pick them up after you." Ziva said, and watched the relief momentarily cross Irina's face, before an entirely new set of problems occurred to the young girl.

"How do I tell them their brother is dead? They idolized him." She said, the last part coming in a small, tight voice.

Ziva felt her maternal instincts going in overdrive for the poor girl in front of her. Earlier in her career, she wouldn't have felt the same compassion for this young woman who was essentially still a child herself. That was one of the many reasons she was glad she had chosen to leave Israel behind. She reached across the table and gently squeezed Irina's hand. "We will help you."

000

As Jake left the meet with his father, he hoped his team wouldn't give him too much grief over taking the job. He sent a text to the now six man covert operations team known as Section Eight. The newest members were a twenty nine year old former Army Ranger from Montana named John Morgan and a thirty one year old former Air Force Combat Controller from Hawaii named Marcus Smalls. Both men were good operators and had meshed well with the other members of Section Eight. It helped that the newest members had been recommended by other members of the team.

After receiving replies from all his team, he made his way to their current HQ, a converted factory that had been turned into loft apartments. Jake just hoped his team wouldn't make an issue out of the fact they were working for free, but somehow, he knew they would.

But what he didn't know was that money was the least of his problems where the current job was concerned.


	5. The plot thickens

Chp. 5

Jake arrived at Section Eight's current headquarters to find Max Sciuto, Dave Mallard, John Morgan and Marcus Smalls' already there. Mallard and Sciuto were dressed in running gear. Morgan and Small's both wore t-shirts and jeans.

"So the agency decided to short change us? That didn't take long." Smalls grumbled as Jake walked to the kitchen area, grabbed a mug and poured a cup of the black coffee from the omnipresent coffee maker.

"You're forgetting that this unit was operational for four years before you came on scene, junior." Max Scuito reminded him. Sciuto, a former Navy Seal and phenomenal sniper, had been with Section Eight since the unit's inception.

"It wasn't the agency," Jake said, lowering his cup after taking a sip. "We're off the books."

"So who was it then?" Mallard asked, even though he and Max already knew the answer to that question. There was only one person their boss would work for free for. Ziva David.

"The gunny asked us to assist on a personal protection detail. Three sisters of NCIS' latest case, a dead petty officer."

"They cute?" Smalls asked, perking up now that he knew their operation would involve the opposite sex.

"They're eighteen, five and three, so yeah, they probably are." Jake said with a grin as Smalls face fell. The former Air Force officer had a rule about not dating women ten years or more younger than himself. He'd had a bad experience just prior to joining Section Eight.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that this involves Ziva somehow." Dave said. Jake nodded.

"Of course it does." John Morgan said, speaking for the first time.

"If you're all done psychoanalyzing me, could we get back to the job at hand, please?"

"How're we working this?" Morgan asked.

"Safehouse in conjunction with NCIS."

"Not government funded, I hope." Max said, disgust in his voice. Government run operations had a way of not going well.

"For the moment, but Travis is working on getting another safehouse off the books." Jake said, referring the only member of their team not present, Travis McGee.

"How well you think that'll go over with the gunny?" Morgan asked, referring the Jake's father.

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's their new lady director that worries me." Jake answered, referring to the current Director of NCIS, Jenny Sheppard. He had yet to actually meet the women, but something about her rubbed him the wrong way, so he trusted his gut and dug into her past. Sure enough, Ms. Sheppard's father, a high ranking pentagon, official was suspected of taking a bribe and, officially, committed suicide while under investigation. But it was suspected that his suicide was faked and was, in fact, a murder. Through his investigation, Jake discovered that Ms. Sheppard suspected a French arms dealer named Rene Benouit a.k.a "La Grenouille". Jake approached his father with his concerns and Gibbs dismissed them as paranoia and spite because it was obvious Jake didn't like the woman. Jake countered with the fact that she was an "Obsessive _puta _who would run an entire federal agency into the ground just for the sake of revenge." Jake's phone vibrated on his left hip, bringing him back to the present and he grabbed it, glancing at the screen. Travis sent him a coded message. _SHR._

It wouldn't have been hard to figure out what the code meant, but Jake was glad his friend was adhering to OPSEC just the same. _Come in. _

Three seconds later, Jake's phone vibrated again and he glanced at the screen. _Where?_

After replying, he turned to the other members of his team. "That was Travis; the safehouse is ready. Dave, Max, you're with me. John, Marcus, get the heavy artillery together. We should be back in an hour. " The other four men nodded, and Jake, Dave and Max collected their weapons. All three were wearing body armor under their shirts and dark blue jackets with DHS in bright yellow lettering on the back. Jake had chosen Pinnacle Armor's Dragon Slayer Level IIIA+ system. He also wore a Blackhawk Serpa Level 3 Light bearing holster on his right thigh. Removing his jacket, he went to a wall where equipment lockers had been set up and opened one, removing a Blackhawk Omega vest which already contained magazines for his TDI Vector submachine gun, spare magazines for his 1911 and his back up gun, a Sig Sauer P220, in a cross draw holster. Though Jake still used his H&K 416 on occasion, the Vector was chambered in .45acp just like his 1911 and Sig Sauer, and its compactness was perfect for urban environments. Dave and Max were outfitted much the same way, but slightly different. Jake remembered what an old instructor had told him about how to spot Special Forces Operators. "Just look for six or seven guys all dressed in slightly different tactical gear doing the same thing."

Holding out the keys to a black Chevy Suburban parked downstairs, Jake nodded to Dave. "Get the truck, Jason." Taking the keys, Dave gave his boss the finger and grabbed a faded blue ballcap with a DHS logo on the front, putting it on his bald head before exiting the building. Jake just grinned after him. "Why do you antagonize him?"

"Careful with the big words, Max." Jake said as they each grabbed Pelican Hard cases for their M4's and left the apartment.

"One of these days, he's gonna shoot you."

Jake shrugged. "Maybe."

Dave Mallard bore striking resemblance to British action star Jason Statham, hence the moniker of 'Jason'.

"We're just lucky most people don't recognize him." Jake said.

"True." Max said as they reached the suburban and climbed in.

"The only reason I haven't shot you yet is the fact that your girlfriend might take umbrage to that and break my spine." Dave said from the drivers' seat.

Jake glared. "Who said you could drive?"

"You did give me the keys." Dave pointed out as he started the engine and put the gear shift into drive. "Where are we headed?"

000

Arkady Kobach wasn't a happy man. He was angry, per se. Puchenko knew that much. He'd seen and felt his boss' wrath on more than one occasion, and he knew that his boss wasn't angry this time. Rather he was displeased that the operation hadn't gone according to plan and that the target's body had been discovered. But Puchenko couldn't avoid it. He had called his target, lured him out with the promise that all would be made right with one final payment. And stupidly, the boy had fallen for it.

"So the body was discovered, but there were no witnesses? You are…certain of this, Nikolai?" Arkady asked.

"Of course, boss. I made sure."

"Then how…" Arkady asked speaking slowly. "did the girl end up in federal custody, Nikolai?" Standing and getting in his subordinates' face.

"I don't know, boss. Apparently, Orlov had a picture of his siblings on him. The federals probably found her through immigration records."

"I give you one chance, Nikolai." Arkady said slowly. "You get her back, and I might forget this screw up."

Puchenko nodded and left the office. Apparently, his boss was more than displeased with him.

000

A/N: If you know your NCIS episodes, you'll recognize Arkady Kobach and Nikolai Puchenko from the season 4 episode _Faking it_. I'm just borrowin' them. I promise to give them back when I'm done.


	6. chapter 6

Chp. 6

Travis had finished prepping the safe house, but at the same time he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The place was too exposed in his opinion, and he felt that they could protect the principles just as easily and most likely better at Section Eight's headquarters. Flipping his phone open, he punched three, and listened as the phone dialed his boss' number. On the third ring, Jake answered. _"Yeah?" _

"You know that thing we were planning? The extra space that you wanted?" Travis said, hoping Jake understood his meaning, but purposely keeping the conversation vague. One of the hazards of living and working in D.C. was that you never knew who was listening.

"_Yeah, is there a problem?" _

"Well, I think the space is a little too public for what we want and our current offices might be more private."

Jake considered what Travis was saying. One of the thing's he'd made absolutely clear to every member of the unit was that he didn't care how an objective was achieved, only that it was achieved. His word wasn't final until the bullets were flying and he liked to have some push back when planning operations. Travis was right. Section Eight's headquarters was far more private and there would be plenty of space should future operational developments dictate bringing Gibb's team and family into the protective bubble. The thought of being stuck in the HQ with Abby Scuito sent a shudder down Jake's spine. The woman was crazy, pure and simple. Nice crazy, sure, but in Jake's opinion crazy was crazy.

"_Ok, shut your location down and come in." Jake said._

"Done. See you soon." Travis said, closing his phone.

000

Jake punched end button on his phone and sighed. "What'd McGee want?" Dave asked from the driver's seat.

"Change the location of the safe house."

"To where?" Max asked from the back seat.

"Our HQ."

The only sound that was heard were the tires on the pavement for the next minute, give or take a couple seconds, when Dave broke the silence. "No offense, Jake, but do you think that's wise?"

The former SAS operator wasn't referring to Gibbs team or family, but to the civilian navy dependents they were now responsible for protecting. Sure they would be told it was a safe house and that the members of Section Eight were U.S. Marshals responsible for their protection. But how long the cover would last was anyone's guess. Jake simply shrugged, as if the question wasn't worth answering, because they couldn't really do anything about it now. It was one of the many, many reasons why protection details really, really, sucked.

Jake punched number one on speed dial and put the phone to his ear as he waited for it to dial Ziva's phone.

She answered on the fifth ring. _"Hello." _

"Hi, Zee. Did you pick up the principles yet?"

"_One, we're on our way to pick up the other two. Then Gibbs wants them back at NCIS for questioning." _

"Do you want us to meet you at NCIS?"

"_No, I'll call you when we're done and we can decide where to meet then." _

"Ok. See you then. Be safe."

"_You as well." Ziva said, disconnecting the call. _

"Where to boss?" Dave asked when he saw Jake end the phone call.

"Back to HQ. Ziva said she'd call when she was ready for us."

000

Irina's head was spinning. Her brother was dead and she was now responsible for their younger siblings, completely on her own, in a country that she was still adjusting to herself. But what weighed on her the most was that Gregory's death was her fault. Because even though she told the NCIS agent's that she had no idea why he had died, she had lied. She had known instantly, the exact second they had told her that her brother was dead, both why he was dead and who had killed him. She resolved to do whatever she had to in order to make it right.

"Irina?" She turned and looked at the NCIS agent, her face blank. Ziva looked at her with compassion. "We are here."

Irina nodded and got out of car with the two agents. She led them inside the Happy Time's Daycare Center and stopped at the front desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Good morning, how may I help you?"

Irina didn't recognize the women. "Yes, my name is Irina Orlov and I need to pick my sister's Tatiana and Sofia."

"Yes, of course." The woman said, standing. "May I see some I.D.?"

Irina faltered and Kate pulled her badge wallet from inside her jacket. "Special Agents Todd and David, NCIS."

The women looked taken aback for several seconds, but she recovered nicely. "Yes, right this way."

The receptionist led Irina, Ziva and Kate down a short hallway. She stopped in front of a door on the right side, about two thirds of the way down. Unconsciously, Ziva's right hand dropped to the butt of her Sig Sauer. The logical part of her brain told her it was unlikely that there was a threat on the other side of the door, but years of training and operating in the field took over. The receptionist knocked on the door quietly and waited for one of the teacher's to come to the door. The two women spoke quietly, then the receptionist left and the teacher stepped into the hallway.

"Ms. Orlov, is everything alright?"

Irina steeled herself and looked at the woman. "No, there is a family emergency involving my brother and I need to pick up my sisters. I apologize for the inconvenience."

The woman stepped aside, allowing Irina to enter the room ahead of her and leaving Kate and Ziva standing alone in the hallway. Glancing at her friend, Kate couldn't suppress the smirk. "You can relax, quickdraw."

Ziva looked at her quizzically, even after nearly seven years in America and becoming an American citizen, some idioms were still beyond her. Kate nodded at Ziva's Sig. "I doubt we're going to be attacked by a bunch of preschoolers."

"Jake has told me the same thing, but he contradicts himself in that he is no different." Ziva said, shrugging.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, you don't have to tell me. Dave's the same way."

Before they could say more, the door opened and Irina came out with two younger versions of herself in tow. From what McGee had told them, Tatiana was the older of two and Sofia was the youngest. Like Irina, Tatiana had long black hair and blue eyes. Sofia looked like Gregory, with blond hair and blue eyes. Both agents thought the little girls were adorable and how unfair it was that violence had conspired, if only partially, to rob them of some of their innocence.

"Tatiana, Sofia, this is Ziva and Kate. They are going to help us. Can you say hi?" Irina said, keeping her voice even. It was clear to the agent's that the little girl's didn't know their brother was dead. Tatiana smiled and waved, but Sofia buried her face in Irina neck. Despite the tenor of the day, all three adults smiled at the little girl's actions. "She is shy." Irina said, partly in explanation and partly in apology.

"That's alright." Kate said. "Do you have everything?" she asked. Irina was carrying a small backpack that the agents guessed to be Sofia's and Tatiana carried her own backpack.

Irina nodded and Kate led the group out of the daycare, with Ziva acting as rear guard. But, as they made their way to the car, neither of the NCIS agent's noticed the black Lincoln Town car parked just down the block, where Nikolai Puchenko sat behind the wheel, watching them.

000

A/N: Sorry for the month long hiatus. School was crazy, but I'm done for a couple weeks and a passed all my classes for the semester, so I'll try to get a couple more chapters up before the first summer session in June. Thanks for reading and supporting my efforts. Have a good one!


	7. New Enemies, part 1

Chp. 7

After returning to their HQ to wait for Ziva's call, Jake couldn't help but notice that the place was decidedly _not_ kid friendly. But up until that point it hadn't needed to be. He also reasoned that big men with guns, who were unfamiliar to them and in a strange place, wouldn't be good for the fragile psyches of two little girls.

So, with great trepidation, he called three people he knew could help him complete a mission for which he was, in his own opinion, woefully under qualified. As he waited in a commuter parking lot three blocks from Section's Eights offices, he once again questioned the wisdom of what he was doing, but gave it up as there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

He looked up when he saw his mother's Volvo pull into the lot. He suspected his grandmother was behind the car's purchase, as it didn't look like something either of his parent's would drive. Or his father, anyway.

Abby and Tony were the first ones out of the car and running to him. "So, Shannon said you needed help. You need someone whacked, evidence faked,…"

_Not a bad idea, _Jake thought, as Abby went on to list several more highly illegal ideas before he held up a restraining hand. "I'll keep your ideas in mind, but for the moment, all I need is help buying some toys for these two beauties." He said, holding out a cropped version of the photo from Petty Officer Orlov's wallet. "Ziva asked for our assistance on a protection detail. HQ ain't exactly kid friendly at the moment."

Jake could see ideas forming in Abby head, as his mother and grandmother got out of the car and walked over. Ideas weren't good. "Don't start, Abby."

She looked offended. "Start what?"

"You know what." Jake said, looking at his mother. The unspoken message was for her to keep the forensic scientist in line.

"Hey, Tony," Jake said, when Abby looked like she was preparing to steamroll him. "Wanna ride with me?"

The seven year olds eyes lit up at the thought of getting to ride in his brother's car. The night Jake bought it, he'd come over and drove Tony around the block. The boy hadn't talked about anything else since. "Can I, mom?"

Shannon couldn't resist the puppy dog look in her youngest child's eyes. "Sure, honey. But Jake," she said, shooting a warning look at her eldest son. "Nothing reckless."

Jake wasn't looking at her and rolled his eyes, before turning back to his mother. "Sure, mom." Then the little group parted ways and went to the toy store.

000

Gibbs sat across the conference room's table from Irina and waited. He could tell she was nervous and, believe it or not, that wasn't what he was aiming for. He'd been doing this for a long time and he'd learned the art of interrogation from one its best practitioners. Five minutes after meeting Irina, Gibbs knew that she hadn't killed her brother.

"You think I killed Gregor, yes?" Irina said, her ascent pronounced.

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't think anything. You tell me."

Irina sighed. "Then why am I here? Why are my sister's here?" she said the last part in a way that made him think that was the real issue.

"Where did your brother go last night?"

"I do not know. I have my first Chemistry exam in two days. Other than taking care of the girls and going to class, studying for it has taken all my time for the last week." She said, and looked away. "But if Gregor was involved in something that could threaten us, he would have told me."

Gibbs didn't show it, but his interest had just peaked at her choice of phrase. _Something that could threaten us _could mean anything at this juncture. He'd have to play it cool. But if there was one thing NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was good at, it was playing it cool.

"What will happen to us now?" Irina asked, sounding more confident than she probably felt, Gibbs guessed.

"You'll be placed into protective custody with NCIS until this is over." They both stood, and she looked at him.

Just before he reached the door, she spoke. "Agent Gibbs?"

He turned back, his hand on the door knob. "How do I tell them that Gregor is dead?"

He sighed. Next of Kin notification was one of the parts of his job that Gibbs hated, and children were the worst. Kids didn't have any concept of death or what it meant to die. Sure, military brats learned to understand it and had a vague notion of what it meant, depending on age. But these girls were three and five for Christ sake. It was unfair. Finally he said, "Just be there for them."

After a minute, she nodded. "I can do that."

With that, he opened the door and held it, allowing her to leave first.

000

Nikolai had given up the tail once they arrived at the Navy Yard. It wouldn't do anyone, least of all him, any good to get caught staking out a foreign military instillation in said instillation's home country. So, he had called Arkady and explained the situation. Fortunately, the former Spetnaz commander had seen reason and ordered his subordinate to return to base and give him what intelligence he had gathered.

"The agents who took her are NCIS? You are sure?" Arkady asked.

It annoyed Nikolai to no end that the man questioned him at every turn it seemed, but unlike many, he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Yes, but why is that important. They are not the FBI or the CIA." Puchenko said with a dismissive shrug.

Arkady shook his head. "No, my friend, they are not. They are far more ruthless than FBI or even the CIA Contact Roy Carver at the Department of Homeland Security. We may require his services before this is over."

Nikolai nodded and left the office.

000

Three hours later, the largest of the three bedrooms had been transformed from a utilitarian sleeping birth to a bedroom fit for a princess. Or, more accurately, a teenager and two little girls. "You do good work, ladies."

"Let us know if you need anything else." Shannon said.

"Will do." Jake was about to thank them, but his phone vibrated. He grabbed it, checked the number and decided he'd have a little fun with the caller.

"_Yes?" He said, answering in Arabic._

"Are you ready?" Ziva asked, ignoring his intentional use of Arabic.

"_Yes, where do you want to meet?" _

"At the navy yard."

"See you in twenty." Jake said, switching to English.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"Anthony." Shannon said in warning tone.

Tony looked at the floor. "Not my business. Sorry."

Jake shrugged. It wasn't like he would've told his brother the truth, because like the kid said, it wasn't his business.

"No problem." Jake said, going to living/dining room that the team used primarily as a mission planning space.

"Ziva called, roll out in 5." Without a word, Travis, Marcus and Max collected their weapons.

They were joined in the elevator by Shannon, Joanne, Tony and Abby for the short ride to the parking area. When the wood and metal cage stopped, Shannon reached for Jake's hand and squeezed it gently. "Be safe."

He smirked. "I'm always safe."

"You know what I mean, Jacob." She said, rolling her eyes.

Before Jake could answer, Abby looked at Max. "That goes for you, too."

"Guess we don't get no love, homie." Marcus said.

"I might be talking to Jake, but you know darn well you had all better get through this alive." Shannon said, looking at Marcus.

The four men waited a beat, then as one chorused. "Yes, mother."

Shannon tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "You're incorrigible."

"But you love us, right?" Marcus asked.

As she started to get in her car, Shannon couldn't resist giving them a parting shot. "Depends on what day of the week it is."

"Abbs." Jake said, knowing it would get her attention. She turned.

"Go with Max and Travis. We're meeting Ziva and the protectees at the Navy Yard."

The group parted and climbed into various vehicles. The members of Section Eight formed up with two Chevy Suburbans for the quick trip to the Navy yard. It would've been a lot easier with another vehicle to act as the gun car, but they lacked the manpower for that at present. Jake had tried to counter act that by having the team take classes from various tactical/defensive driving schools around the country and having the guys practice when they weren't prepping for or conducting a mission. Due to their prior service Max, Dave and Jake were proficient in this skill, but Travis, John and Marcus had required some addition training. At present, they were all equally proficient in this and many other, operational skill sets.

A couple blocks and random turns after leaving their HQ, Jake noticed a black 2008 Ford Mustang following them. Because Abby was riding with them, Jake decided to delay telling Max and Travis about his discovery, lest Abby go running to papa bear Gibbs and madam director. He'd learned that being called Madam pissed the NCIS Director off, so Jake did it on purpose every chance he got.

When they arrived at NCIS, Max told Abby to be a good girl and run along. She gave him a dirty look and the finger, but did as he asked. Once inside her lab, she worried that Jake's dislike of her had rubbed off on her brother.

"Ok, boss, what's got you spooked?" The former Navy Seal asked once his sister was gone.

"We had a tail. Didn't wanna say anything where Abby could hear 'cause I figured she would run to Gibbs and Madam Director."

The other men's eyes brightened at the prospect of combat. Smalls' said what they were all thinking. "We gonna have fun, boss?"

Jake grinned and nodded. "Oh, yeah, Marcus. We gonna have lots of fun. There's just one rule."

"Take him alive." The others said in unison.

"Very good. Apparently, you can pay attention."

The others just gave him dirty looks when Ziva and Kate arrived with Irina and her sister's. "Irina, This Jake Harrison, U.S. Marshals Service." Ziva said, introducing Jake under the alias he'd told her to use.

"You aren't with NCIS?" Irina asked him, worry in her voice.

He decided he'd take a jab at the agency, even though he'd probably pay for it later. "We have more experience with this than NCIS." He said, managing to keep a straight face, even though Ziva was giving him a look that said he would _definitely_ pay for it later.

Once they sorted out who would go where, they left the Navy Yard for the return trip to Section Eight's current billet. Sure enough, the black mustang dutifully followed them. Fifteen minutes and three random turns later, Jake glanced at Ziva who was in back with Irina and the little girls. "I don't wanna be an alarmist, but we've got a tail."

Irina had no idea what a tail meant, but she could tell by the Marshal's tone that it wasn't good. "How long?" Ziva asked, directing her question to Jake.

"Since before we arrived at the Navy Yard." He said, surprisingly calm.

"And you lead them right to us? Are you insane?" Ziva asked, loud enough to make Irina and the girls jump.

When Jake didn't answer, Travis said. "Nope, but he's a carrier."

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked tersely.

Travis shrugged. "Bad joke."

Jake ignored the banter and counted the seconds in his head. When he reached 0, he raised the radio to mouth and said, "Now."

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he watched as Max changed lanes behind him. Predictably, traffic forced the mustang parallel with SUV and Max didn't hesitate. Turning the wheel hard to the right, he slammed the SUV's front right fender into sports car, sending it into the guard rail and pinning the car to the guard rail. Flipping on the light bar on top on the truck, Jake quickly brought the truck to a stop and jumped out, going around the rear of the truck as Travis was already exiting the passenger side. They converged on the Mustang's driver's side, with Max and Marcus covering the passenger's side. Travis grabbed the driver's door, yanked it open and Jake move in to pull the driver from the vehicle.

Jake stood the man up and looked into his eyes. He wore a grey suit and had a buzz cut. Judging by his facial features, the man looked Russian or Slavic, so Jake went with Russian.

"_Name and Rank, soldier." _

"_I want to the girl." The man said angrily. _

Jake had figured that's what the man wanted, but it still pissed him off. Without warning, he head butted the man hard enough to break his nose. "Secure him." Jake said, handing their prisoner off to Marcus. As he watched the man walk back to the lead SUV, Nikolai Puchenko wondered if he had just made a very dangerous enemy.

000


	8. New Enemies, Part 2

Chp. 8

Jake knew that it hadn't been professional or within the OPSEC parameters of the mission to take down the man following him the way he had, but it felt good. Especially head butting the son of a bitch. He was reminded of all these things by the arrival of a D.C. Metro police cruiser, lights and sirens package going full bore.

Once again praising the wisdom of fake government I.D.'s, Jake pulled out his DHS creds and walked to meet the cop halfway. The officer looked like he was about twelve and he seemed flustered when Jake approached and held up his badge wallet. "Special Agent Harrison, DHS." Jake said, extending his other hand. The cop shook it and started to speak.

"Morris, 5th Precinct. What's the trouble, Agent Harrison?"

Jake looked around, as if he were about to tell Morris something that he shouldn't, and in fact he was. But first, he decided to find out what Morris knew. "What did you hear?"

"Witnesses reported an SUV veering into the right lane of traffic and colliding with a Mustang. Four men…"

"Myself and three other agents." Jake interjected.

"Witnesses says you head butted him."

Jake shrugged. "Didn't want to play nice."

"Him or you?"

Jake shrugged again. "Both, I guess."

Morris smirked and nodded. "Well since you have everything under control, you have a nice day, Agent Harrison."

Jake shook the officer's hand again. "Same to you, Officer. Be safe."

The two men parted ways and Jake worked hard to suppress the grin that wanted to spread across his face. But that would've been unprofessional and not help subdue the daggers his often hot tempered Israeli girlfriend was shooting his way. As he climbed back in the SUV, the former Special Forces operator steadfastly fixed his gaze straight ahead. Pulling away from the curb, he did glance in the rearview mirror long enough to catch Irina's eye. "Did you recognize him?"

"No, I have never seen him before." She said quickly.

_Too quick, Jake thought. _He would just have ask the man in the suit if he'd ever heard of Irina Orlov. Jake hoped the man lied to him, because it would make things more interesting.

000

A/N: My sincere apologies that this chapter is so short. I was going to try and get something up before summer school started, but this is all I have and I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for a month with no explanation. I thought I would try to write and go to summer school, but school going to have to come first. See y'all June 29!


	9. Dr Jekyll

A/N: To my loyal fan base, my apologies for not writing for the last month. Passed both my summer school classes with B's and took the last week to get back in the writing groove. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

Chp. 9

It struck Jake as odd, the way covert operations worked. He hadn't expected Irina to trust him enough at this point to tell him the truth, but he hadn't expected her to be so brazen as to lie to him either. But it didn't matter, really. In fact, it made his job more interesting, and gave him a place to start when questioning the man he'd just taken prisoner. Fortunately, the Feds could deal directly with the protectees, allowing Jake and his team to focus on _why _Irina and her sisters have needed protecting in the first place, because if there was one weakness Jake had, it was his need to know _why _an operation took place.

Then there was Kelly. Her ghost, or more accurately, the thought of her and what had happened to her plagued him, even after he had hunted the man who killed her and taken his life with his own two hands, felt the life drain from him like water going down a drain pipe.

"Jake?"

_Ziva's voice._ The truck was stopped, parked in garage at Section Eight's HQ. Jake winced inwardly, he must've made the drive on autopilot, which wasn't good.

"Huh?" Jake nearly bit his tongue in an effort to get his head back in the game. He cleared his throat and coughed as a distraction to buy time, then turned to Ziva. "Take them upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

He could tell Ziva was worried about him, but she remained professional and let it go for the time being. Once they were gone, Jake laid his head on the steering wheel and sighed. He should have run from this assignment and the one involving Tony five months earlier. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He wasn't one to start something and quit halfway through. Never had been, never would be. He would not fail these girls like he had failed Kelly. It simply wouldn't happen.

Then there was the matter of their prisoner. Jake sat back, a smirk on his face, his eyes hard. He could feel the change overtaking him, like it did every time. Every unit he had ever served with, invariably, someone would make reference to his Jekyll and Hyde complex. Jekyll was Jake in regular life outside of combat, and Hyde was what happened to him while conducting and operation.

Stepping from the vehicle, Jake turned and saw Travis approaching. "You good, Mr. Hyde?" he asked.

Jake nodded in reference to his operational codename. "Where's our prisoner?"

"The M&M's put him in presidential suite downstairs."

Jake grinned. Shortly after Marcus Smalls' joined the team, they began referring to him and Max as the M&M's.

"Well, I guess we should go make sure our guest is comfortable."

Travis hesitated, and Jake gave his longtime friend and teammate a quizzical look. "What?"

"Just don't do anything you can't come back from, brother."

Jake considered what his friend was saying for a minute, then nodded.

000

Though Ziva was worried about Jake, she thought she hid it well. After getting Irina and the girl's settled, she joined Kate and rest of section eight in the main room. John Morgan and Dave Mallard were cleaning weapons and seemed to be waiting for whatever information would come from the interrogation being conducted downstairs. It occurred to Ziva that, other seeing Jake shoot a prisoner seven times, she had no idea how far the man she loved would go to get the information he wanted. Of course, the aforementioned shooting had been pretty far.

"Something on your mind, Agent David?" Dave asked, not looking up for the Sig Sauer SG 552 assault rifle he was cleaning.

"How…" she faltered. Pre-Somalia, Ziva never would have asked such a question. But now, having gone through that experience, Ziva was desperate to hold onto her humanity and that of those she loved, including and perhaps especially, Jake.

"How far will Jake go to get the information we need to do this job right? That's what you're asking, yeah?" Dave filled in, and she nodded.

"He'll go as far it takes, because the man we captured," Dave shrugged. "Well, Jake doesn't consider him a man."

Not for the first time, Ziva questioned the wisdom of continue her relationship with Jake Gibbs.

000

Nikolai knew getting caught had been a mistake and that he'd been sloppy, but he also knew these were American agents, on American soil and as such were subject to the country's laws governing torture. But Agent Harrison, if that was his name, worried him. There was intensity in the man's eyes that Nikolai had seen in few men. It reminded him of his days in Spetsnaz. This agent Harrison, DHS, had obviously been in the U.S., military at some point, specifically Special Operations. Puchenko watched as the man named Harrison ended his phone call and turned to him.

"So, this is all a misunderstanding and I can go home, yes?" Nikolai asked in an attempt at humor.

Harrison waited a moment then shook his head. "I don't think so, Nikolai. I called a friend of mine and according the information he told me that you've been a very bad boy of late. Care to explain?"

"You have shown me nothing that indicates you are a government agent, Mr. Harrison. I don't have to tell you…" .

Puchenko never finished his rebuke as a fist slammed into his temple hard enough to knock the chair he was handcuffed to over on its side. After righting the chair and its occupant, Jake looked at the man for a moment before speaking. "That enough proof for you, douchebag?"

Nikolai grinned despite the pain in his temple. "This simply proves that you are not working in your official capacity as a homeland security agent, Mr. Harrison."

Jake was getting annoyed with the way Nikolai seemed to be avoiding the elephant in the room, so he decided to charge it head long. "So, Nikolai, why are you interested in the girl upstairs?"

000

Three hours later, Jake left a bruised, bloody and battered Nikolai Puchenko to lick his wounds. His interrogation had yielded some pertinent information, but more importantly, Jake now knew where his target hung out and could get valuable intelligence by going there himself. But he would need cover, which required him to contact some people first. As he took the stairs two at a time, he pulled his cellphone off his him and dialed Gibbs number. The former Marine answered on the third ring.

"_Gibbs." _

"Now it's my turn to call in a favor. John and Max will pick you, mom, Tony, and Joanne up at 1845 hours this evening and give you further instructions. Bring Abby and McGee too."

"_This is your way of asking for help?" _

"Not asking. 1845 tonight, your house, be ready." Jake disconnected without waiting for a response. Now, he just had to convince Ziva, Dave and Kate to be the other half of his plan.

000

Gibbs looked at the now disconnected phone like he wanted to snap it in half. McGee must have noticed because he asked, "Bad news, Boss?"

Gibbs recovered nicely. "No. We've been recruited. Go home, pack a go-bag and be at my house at 1800 tonight."

McGee didn't have time to ask any questions as his boss made a beeline for the elevator.

000


	10. Mr Hyde

Chp. 10

"Did Jake say why it was necessary that we all show up?" Shannon asked as she was packing a bag for Tony.

Gibbs shrugged. "He hung up on me before I could ask any questions."

"Whatever Jake's reasons are, I'm sure their good enough." Joanne said.

"I hope you're right." Shannon said, worry in her tone. She didn't need this right now. Tony had already been exposed to Jake's violent side and she had worked very hard to show her youngest son that his big brother was more than a coldblooded killer.

"Mom?"

Shannon could tell by Tony's voice that he knew something was up and he was worried about it. So she turned and smiled in an effort to reassure him. "Yeah, Tony?"

"Is Jake ok?"

Before Shannon could answer, Gibbs sat on the bed and motioned Tony to come to him. Tony didn't hesitate, having come to trust Gibbs in the past five months. Gibbs put his arm around the boy and hugged him. "Jake's just fine, bud, he's just trying to keep us safe. Ok?" Gibbs said, giving him a smile.

Tony returned the smile. "Ok, Gibbs."

Before either of them could say more, there was a knock at the door downstairs.

000

"So, you're going to take the word of a man you beat senseless?" Kate asked.

"Until I find something better, yeah." Jake said. He'd showered and changed into a charcoal grey suit, blue dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"Who are we looking for?" Kate asked.

"Guy named Arkady. Puchenko's former commander in Spetsnaz."

"I thought those guys were tougher. It doesn't seem like you went at him that hard."

"When you take a couple of fingers, attitudes tend to change." Dave interjected as he walked in and sat down next to Kate. At the horrified look on his girlfriend's face, he grinned. "Just kidding, love. We only threatened to take his fingers. Right, Jake?" He turned to his boss, and Jake nodded in agreement.

Deciding to get off a touchy subject, Jake asked, "Where's Ziva?"

Kate smiled at this. "Apparently, Tatiana and Sofia have become quite attached to your girlfriend and their reading in the playroom."

"Irina?"

Kate nodded to the area of the large room that had been turned into livingroom space with couches and a 52" flat screen TV. Irina was asleep on one of the couches.

"How's she holding up?"

Kate shrugged. "I think she shutdown as a way of processing it."

"Meaning?" Dave asked.

"Meaning she figures if she's asleep we won't pepper her with questions."

"Smart."

"Well, she is college edjumocated." Jake said.

"It is _educated." _A voice said, "Even I know that much."

"It's called humor, sweetcheeks. You're in America now." Jake said.

Before Ziva could respond, a tiny, indignant voice proclaimed. "Her name is Zeeba!"

Jake chuckled. "Excuse me, _Ziva._"

The little girl was still giving him a pintsized version of the Gibbs stare, but she nodded, as if to say 'better' and it was all the adults could do not to bust out laughing. Ziva smiled at Jake to let him know she understood and squeezed Tatiana's hand. "It is fine, _Shaifeleh. _Jake was not trying to hurt my feelings."

Jake knew that Shaifeleh was Yiddish for 'dear, innocent lamb,' and while it was true that these girls were innocent, he didn't want to see the woman he loved hurt by becoming attached to them.

000

"So after he figures out this Arkady person's connection to the girls', then what?" Shannon asked from the backseat of the SUV John Morgan and Max Scuito had arrived in to take them to the safe house.

Morgan concentrated on driving and left that question to Max. The former Navy Seal didn't answer to this women, even if she was his boss' mother. "All due respect, Shannon, operational decisions aren't any of your business."

Max caught Gibbs eye in the rearview mirror and the former Gunny Sergeant looked like he wanted to take the younger man's head off. The truck stopped in the garage and as the group went to the elevator, Gibbs grabbed Max by the arm, leaned in and whispered, _"Don't ever speak to my wife like that again."_

Far from being intimidated, Max turned and glared at the NCIS agent. "Before you get all holier than thou, Special Agent Gibbs, just remember one thing. You _chose _to involve us, or more to the point, you chose to allow Ziva to involve us. Free of charge. Therefore, operationally speaking, I don't answer to you, NCIS or Shannon. We clear on that?" Gibbs didn't answer with anything other than a glare, and went to the elevator. Max knew he'd probably overstepped, but Gibbs whole 'I'm God and you're idiots' attitude got old real quick and personally, Max wasn't about to stand for it. He looked up to see Abby watching them from the elevator. He knew that Abby would probably let him have it for giving Gibbs a hard time and that was fine. One of the hazards he'd discovered when dealing with Abby was that if you messed with someone she cared about, you were then considered a pariah in her book. Radio chatter broke his train of thought.

"_Hammerhead?" _

"Yeah, Hyde?"

"_Secure the garage."_

"Roger that, on it. Want me to stay here, or come upstairs?"

"_Come up here when you're done." _

"Roger, out."

Max had always thought his codename was uninspired, but at the same time unavoidable. It had been given to him when he joined Seal Team 2 in 1995. The senior chief had taken one look at him and said 'Hammerhead' and the name stuck. He would've asked the man why he'd given him the codename, but he was killed during an operation in Bosnia only two months after Max joined Team 2.

When he got back upstairs, Jake was briefing everyone on his plans. The former Seal noticed that Shannon, Irina, Abby and the kids were absent. _Good thinking. _Max went to the kitchen area grabbed a mug, then filled it with black coffee, only half listening. Apparently the gunny was pissed off about something. But then, come to think of it, when _wasn't _the gunny pissed off about something.

"So you thought that because I asked for your help you could just use my agents for whatever you needed?"

Jake shrugged. "It's just surveillance. Didn't see any need to involve you. Besides, _you _came to _me, _remember?"

Gibbs considered what Jake said, then nodded. "Ok, what do you need?"

Jake had never heard his father apologize, that he could remember, but that came close and he hadn't taken anything personally anyway. Their relationship would probably never be what it had once been, but it would always be a work in progress.

"You, McGee, John, Max, and Marcus stay here and provide rear guard and commo. Our prisoner gave me a name, so I wanna know who and what we're dealing with."

Gibbs head shot up. "Prisoner?"

Jake grinned. "Yeah, apparently this Arkady that we're going after is your suspect. He sent his goon to follow us."

"Take me to him."

"You sure that's a good idea. My interrogation wasn't exactly by the book."

Gibbs gave his son a look that said he wasn't worried about that and repeated, "Take me to him."

Jake shrugged. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

000


	11. Questions

Chp. 11

Jake didn't show it, but he was nervous about what Gibbs would say when he saw their prisoner, because Jake hadn't exactly gone easy on the man. There were a lot of reasons for that, but chief among them were Irina and her family. Gregory had served his chosen nation with honor, and he'd tried to help his sister. He just got unlucky, and didn't deserve to be shot down like a dog by some Russian gangster.

The other reason was Irina, specifically. Through a 'persuasive' interrogation, Jake had learned that Irina worked for Puchenko's boss, Arkady Kobach, as a prostitute. That hadn't surprised him, given the way she'd reacted during Puchenko's capture. The sticking point would be confronting her with this information. He knew the team wouldn't take it well. Gibbs, Kate, McGee and Abby were easily taken care of. He didn't care what they thought, as a bunch of narrow minded Feds, and would tell them to pound sand. But Ziva, she was a whole other matter. She looked at his parents and the team like the family she'd lost, and was very protective of them. She also had a maternal side that he suspected had remained hidden for many years because of her job and who her father was, and might feel bound to spare Irina the pain and shame that revealing her connection Kobach would bring. Rather than go down that road, though, he forced himself to focus on the job at hand. After walking down a long brick and concrete hallway, Jake stopped outside a large metal door that Gibbs guessed was at least eighteen inches thick.

"Did this cell come with the place?" he asked, as Jake unlocked a gun safe on the wall next to the door, unholstered his .45 and placed it on a peg inside. Gibbs did the same with NCIS issue Sig Sauer.

"No, I made some inquiries and found the firm that does work on all the interrogation facilities for the alphabet agencies, forged some documentation, called them up and had the meat locker converted into a holding cell."

Gibbs right eyebrow shot up at how easy his son made the process sound. "So who's your forger?"

"Well, since it was just paperwork, I had McGee do it."

Gibbs started like he'd been slapped. "_My _McGee?"

Jake rolled his eyes and decided to get something off his chest. "Look, gunny, the cult of personality that you've created is getting old. McGee doesn't work for you, he works for NCIS. I paid him $20,000 for an hour's work. Get over yourself." Before the NCIS agent could respond, Jake unlocked the door and opened it.

Gibbs wasn't surprised by the sight of Nikolai Puchenko. He'd seen better, but he'd also seen worse. With what looked like great effort, Puchenko raised his head and looked at the two men, giving them a crooked smile. "How nice, you brought a friend."

Jake smiled back. "Yeah, this is my boss Jerry, he wanted to meet you."

Nikolai gave him a look that said he didn't believe a word of it. "I am not a stupid man, agent Harrison."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you get caught?" Jake asked. Gibbs leaned against the wall beside the door and watched.

Jake was reminded of the operation to kill Anthony Dinozzo Sr., five months earlier. Dinozzo Sr. had lowjacked, for lack of a better word, one of his men and allowed him to be captured in an effort to find his son Tony, who had been in NCIS protective custody. But that plan had failed. Even so, Jake had no interest in a repeat performance.

"It was not intentional, I assure you. Perhaps, I am losing my edge. It happens to all of us."

Jake chuckled. For a Special Forces soldier turned pimp, the guy could be funny. "That it does, Nikolai. That it does."

000

"So, what'd you think?" Jake asked, after they left the interrogation room.

Gibbs shrugged. "What'd he tell you?"

"Who his boss is and where he hanks out."

"Arkady Kobach, right?" Gibbs asked and Jake nodded, not giving away that he was surprised his father knew the target's name, but figured Morgan or Max had told him and they had a good reason.

"Call Franks." Gibbs said.

"Why? What'd we need him for?" Even though Jake liked and respected Mike, the former NCIS agent attracted trouble like a lightning rod.

"Just trust me." Gibbs said, and Jake shrugged.

"Ok. Will do." Jake said, silently wondering why it was so important to call Mike Franks. "But you're responsible for him once he gets here."

Gibbs balked. "Why me?"

"'Cause you wanted him here." Jake said, pulling out his cellphone. But if he'd had any idea what would come in the next twelve hours, the former operator would be glad to have Franks'.

000


	12. Abandon Hope

Chp. 12

Jake looked at his watch again for fifth time. "How long does it take to dress for a standard surveillance op?"

"Why don't you admit the real reason you're worried." Dave said.

"And that would be what, Sherlock?"

"You don't want some guy to steal your girlfriend." A female voice said, and both men turned. Irina sat up from where she'd been sleeping on the couch, stretched and looked at them. Her shirt rode up and both men could clearly see a large purple bruise below her rib cage.

"Something like that. That's a nasty bruise on your ribs. Where'd you get it?"

Irina's face paled ever so slightly, but then she shrugged. "I tripped. Concrete isn't exactly the softest surface in the world." She smiled and walked out of the room casually, but both operators could tell she was nervous.

Jake knew she'd lied to him for the second time. The bruise hadn't been from a fall. Jake knew because he'd had similar bruises, after a mission in Sierra Leone went FUBAR and he was captured. He been held prisoner for a week and it hadn't been pretty. No, Irina had been beaten.

Jake would've liked to attack the heavy bag in the gym downstairs, but Ziva and Kate walked in and his breath caught in his throat, causing him momentarily forget about the night's mission. But he recovered quickly and forced himself to get his head out of the bedroom and focus on the job.

"Ladies, you look beautiful this evening, if I may say." Jake said, going to Ziva.

She smiled. "You may." She offering her cheek and he kissed her.

"So, where to?" Kate asked.

"Club called _13. _According to our friend downstairs, Arkady will be there tonight."

"And if he is not?" Ziva asked, worry in her tone. Jake knew she was worried about what he would do, and she had every right to be.

"Then Puchenko gets to explain why he lied to me."

Jake started for the door and the others followed. But working for Gibbs as long as she had, it had given Ziva a 'gut' of sorts and she trusted it. It told her that before this night was over, their lives would change forever.

000

Irina knew that her lie wouldn't hold up for long, but fortunately, she'd heard Agent Harrison's plans and figured she could slip past the other agents when Harrison and the others left. She just hoped that Arkady would at least be satisfied with her death rather than killing them all. After all, it was her fault that her brother was dead and she didn't see any other way to make it right. All she could do now was pray that her death was quick.

000

McGee and Travis were working surveillance in front of the building with Gibbs and Max in the rear. Morgan and Smalls had joined the surveillance operation at club 13. Abby and Shannon were babysitting and Irina had turned in early. Or at least that was what she'd told the team. She waited until the women and the agents were distracted before making her move. To her surprise, she reached the street and walked away from the building without being stopped. She made it three blocks before the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her stomach churned. She turned and saw Sergei, one of Arkady's most trusted soldiers, standing behind her. Sergei Petrovich, former KGB, looked surprised. He knew that Irina was his boss' favorite and he wanted her back, very badly. He also knew that Puchenko had been sent to retrieve her, but he had failed. Therefore, bringing her back would be a huge feather in Sergei's cap. One that he was not about to pass up. Before she could react, Petrovich pulled a Steyr GB 9mm pistol from his jacket and pointed it at her, smiling.

"Your brother, he was stupid, but you," he clicked his tongue and wagged a finger at her. "You are smart, Irina. And I know that you don't want to anything to happen to those beautiful sisters you have. If you don't, I suggest you come with me now."

As Irina allowed herself to be lead away, she comforted herself in knowledge that her sisters would be safe.

000

Jake and Ziva arrived ahead of Dave and Kate. Morgan and Smalls were already inside. Most of the men inside were dressed in the typical urban camouflage of splashy shirts, $200 designer jeans and snappy shoes. The women were similar in that they were all young, attractive and wearing dresses that didn't leave much to imagination. After ordering their drinks, Jake joined Ziva at a bench on the back wall, facing the door. Ziva raised an eyebrow at Jake's drink of choice as he handed her a mojito. He'd ordered bourbon.

"I didn't know you liked that."

He shrugged. "What can I say, it's an acquired taste and I acquired it."

His response gave her the opening to subject that had been on her mind a lot of late, but mostly today. "You ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"Having kids?"

Now Jake gave Ziva the raised eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

Ziva looked away from him and he could tell by her expression that his response hadn't been the one she'd wanted, but he saw their target enter the club and pushed the issue of kids from his mind for the time being. But something told him that they _would _revisit the aforementioned issue if he wanted to stay with Ziva, and he better have an answer.

Three hours passed and Arkady seemed to be enjoying himself, and he had no idea he was under surveillance. That, or he was a really good actor. The man seemed to be your typical run of the mill drug dealing pimp/arms dealer. Jake didn't know if the man dealt in arms or drugs, but girls, guns and drugs tended to go together. After finishing his drink, Jake reached over and squeezed Ziva's hand. That was her signal to get up and walk out. He would follow two minutes later.

As they were leaving, his phone vibrated inside his jacket. He checked the screen and saw it was Gibbs. "Yeah, gunny?"

"_Irina's missing."_

Jake felt his blood turned to ice, but he kept walking. _Surely he'd heard wrong._ "Say again?"

"_Irina's missing." _

Jake disconnected the call without saying anything as he reached the car. Ziva knew Jake well enough to be warned by his body language. As he climbed in the car, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Gibbs called…" his voice trailed off. He kept seeing how this was going to end, and it sucked. Things like this only ended well in the movies.

"What did he say?" she asked as he started the car and drove away.

"Irina's missing."

000


	13. All Ye Who Enter Here

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. You guys make this worth it.

A/N2: Italics denote Russian speakers.

Comms – shorthand for Communications, meaning radios, computers, etc.

Chp. 13

The drive back to the safe house was a silent one, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Ziva prayed that if Irina was captured by Arkady Kobach that they would make her death swift. Ziva was no longer naïve enough to believe that a man like Arkady Kobach could be convinced to release Irina out of a sense of compassion for human life, and the men who worked for him would be even less so inclined. Jake, for his part, didn't know whether to shoulder the blame for this screw up entirely, or spread it around. He decided to go with option A. It wasn't that he was humble or that he wanted to guilt trip everyone into giving him sympathy. It was just that spreading the blame wouldn't do anyone, least of all Irina, any good.

He glanced at Ziva and even though she seemed mentally present, he knew her well enough to know she was worried just the same. A part of him wished he'd known her before the debacle in Somalia, so he would know for certain what was different about her and what wasn't. But at the same time, based on some things that he'd heard, a part of him was glad he hadn't known Ziva pre-somalia. As they were walking to the elevator from the garage, Jake reached over and grabbed Ziva's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, we'll find her, Zee."

She gave him a forced smile as Kate and Dave, who'd left the bar just after them, joined them in the elevator. "I know you will." But neither of them said what they were both thinking. _Would they find her alive?_

When the elevator reached the second floor of the loft, Jake could see Tim hunched over a computer, and Max and Travis were setting up Comms for the eventual phone call from Arkady, because they all knew he would find Irina, and that he would call them. Taunt them. Torment them. But, at least in the minds of Section Eight, he was just delaying his inevitable, and most likely painful, death.

"Where's the gunny?" Jake asked.

"Bedroom," Travis said without looking up.

Jake headed in that direction, but stopped and turned when Travis called him. He turned and looked at his second in command with a raised eyebrow, meaning, _I know what you're going to say, and I don't care, but get on with it. _

"Go easy on him. She could've slipped by any of us."

Jake just glared in response and turned back down the hall. It wasn't like he was going to bite his father's head off, but he couldn't just let this slide. He suspected that had it not been for the girls and Tony, the action would've been more frantic, but they were trying to keep everything calm for the sake of the children. The door was partially closed, and he knocked lightly. Gibbs appeared in the doorway and Jake motioned with his head for the agent to step into the hallway. When Gibbs did and had closed the door, Jake hesitated. He contemplated for the briefest second how satisfying it would be to break the other man's jaw, but in the end, that would be counterproductive. So, he delayed gratification and instead asked, "What do we know?"

Gibbs led him to the rear most bedroom and entered. Jake stepped in after him and saw that the window was open. "So, she went out the window and beyond that we know squat?" Jake asked and Gibbs just looked at him, getting more pissed off by the minute.

"Yeah, Jake, I was considering talking to our friend downstairs, but then I decided called you."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Wanted to keep your hands clean, did you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You're better at it than I am."

"It?" Jake asked, not comprehending.

"Torture." Gibbs said, and walked out.

Jake rolled his eyes. For a man with as much black ops experience as his father had, he was being incredibly naïve. Well, maybe it wasn't naiveté, as it was judgment and Jake didn't like being judged by anyone. All these thoughts were pushed from his mind, however, when the phone began ringing.

000

When Jake and his team had set up their current headquarters, rather than attempting to set up the communications, security and other electronic systems himself, or hiring a company that he had no connection with to do a very sensitive job, he asked Tim McGee. The NCIS agent had been a little reluctant at first, due to the relationship between the two Gibbs men. Jake told the agent he would take whatever Gibbs dished out, and not to worry about it, but if he wanted to walk away, Jake would understand. Tim had agreed, and Section Eight now had the best systems for all things electronic that money could buy.

Jake's hand hovered over the phone as he watched Tim's fingers fly over the keyboard. When the NCIS agent nodded, he snatched up the phone, held to his ear and answered in Russian, _"Yes?"_

"_This is agent Jake Harrison of the United States Marshals Service?"_ The caller asked, and Jake could tell the man didn't buy his cover story for a minute.

"_It is. Who's this?"_

"_You may call me _Ivan."

Jake snorted. _"Ok, Ivan. What can I do for you?" _

"_I have a woman here who says she is a friend of yours. I believe her name is _Irina, _yes?"_

Jake's blood ran cold, but he stayed in character. _"Prove it." _

A few seconds passed. He heard movement in the background, then a voice, female, young and frightened. "Agent Harrison…"

"Irina, it's going…"

"_I did not know federal agents were capable of promising protectees that everything would be ok. How could you possibly know that?"_

The truth was Jake doubted it would be ok. But he wasn't about to tell Irina that. Instead, he asked. _"Ivan, what do you want?" _

There was a short pause, then the man answered in english. "To send you a message that your attempt to pacify my anger has failed."

Time slowed in that instant. Jake willed his brain to move faster and get the words out of his mouth that would stop what he knew was going to happen next, but his body felt detached from itself, like he was floating above it and like his body was weighted down by cement. Then it happened. Two shots, most likely 9mm Parabellums, but over the tiny speaker they sounded like cannons blasts.

Everything happened in slow motion. The phone slipped from Jake's fingers and he staggered slightly, dropping into a chair behind him. Had he just gotten an innocent woman killed?


	14. Losing

Chp. 14

Jake didn't move for several seconds. Then his head snapped up and he fixed his hard stare on NCIS' resident computer guru and asked, in a surprisingly pleading tone. "Tell me you traced it, Tim."

The agent looked away, as if he was afraid he'd eat a bullet for his trouble. "I…um…I got within a four block radius."

"Good enough." Jake said, looking to Travis. "Get the others."

All Jake could do now was pray that they got to her in time, and pray that his gut was wrong.

000

Before Travis had even moved, Gibbs and Dave were coming from the bedroom. Jake assumed they'd heard the shots over the phone and Gibbs had ordered Kate and Ziva to stay with the protectees. Five minutes later, his phone vibrated on his hip and he pulled it from its holster, glanced at the text message and re-holstered the device without answering the message. "John and Marcus are on their way. Tim, Kate, Gunny, Max, stay here and hold down the fort. Dave, back them up. Travis, I want you with John and Marcus when they get here."

"Full kit?" Travis asked, as the others moved to take their positions.

Jake shook his head. "Tactical vest and weapons only." Jake knew that Travis knew what to bring, but that Travis was just trying to keep his mind from drifting to the purpose of this mission. Jake unconsciously glanced at the bedroom that he and the team had converted only hours earlier, but forced his mind away from any thought of what Irina might be going through as he heard the elevator descend to the parking garage.

000

Between the three of them, Ziva, Shannon and Abby had managed to settle the kids and at least laying down, if not asleep. Kate was standing just inside room by the door, Sig Sauer P228 9mm pistol prominently displayed on her hip. Ziva was sitting on the bed between Tatiana and Sofia who, surprisingly, were both asleep. She knew they were worried about their sister, but that the events of the day had worn them down and their small bodies could no longer fight exhaustion. Shannon was sitting next to Tony on a pallet of blankets on the floor, running her hand through his hair in an effort to soothe him. She glanced down and saw that he was asleep. _Works every time, _she thought, somewhat sadly. She understood now that Jake being who he was, the beginning of that process anyway, was her fault. If she hadn't blamed him, she had no doubt things would've been different. Jake still would've entered the military, that was pre-ordained, and he would've sought revenge against the man who'd taken Kelly from them. But their estrangement, the part that pained her most, might not have happened. "Zeeba?" a tired voice said, forcing Shannon back to the present.

Shannon and Abby, who was sitting with her back to the wall across the room, both looked at the bed and smiled. A quiet, "Awe," escaped Kate's lips and she dropped her agent persona for a moment. It was clear that the girls were taken with Ziva and she with them. Shannon knew from Ziva's time with them after her captivity in Somalia, that the young one she'd come to see as a daughter could never have children biologically because what she'd suffered. Whether Jake knew this or not, she didn't know, and she wasn't about to tell him. It wasn't her place, and to do so would've broken a trust that she held dear.

"Yes, _shaifeleh?" _

"Where's Irina?"

Ziva looked down at the five year old and forced her emotions deep down. It was one of the few times she could remember being thankful for Eli's particular brand of parenting, where emotions were seen as weakness. "She is resting, like you should be." Ziva said with a gentle smile. In that moment, a part of Ziva felt no better than her father for lying to Tatiana, but she also knew it was necessary. If Irina was returned to them safely, no harm would be done. If not…Ziva decided she would cross that bridge when and if she came to it.

"Would you like me to sing?" Ziva asked, remembering when her mother had comforted her with lullabies, always when her father was away, and how when she'd needed it most at her mother's death, there had been no comfort.

As she began softly singing, in the hallway, Jake slowly backed away from the partially open door where he'd been listening. He went to elevator and joined the members of his team, he prayed for the sake of the two little girls who had stolen his girlfriend's heart, that they would find Irina alive.

000

"Where to now, McGee?" Jake asked, the radio wired into the SUV's internal speakers via Bluetooth technology.

"_Turn left. The phone should be 800 yards due east of your current position." _

Jerking the steering wheel hard to the left, Jake saw they were in Rock Creek Park. Throwing the vehicle into park, the four Special Forces soldiers spilled from the vehicle, weapons at the ready. Jake and Travis both carried their personal M4 assault rifles, while Morgan and Smalls had selected Heckler and Koch G36C assault rifles from Sections Eights communal weapons locker. Keeping their weapons in the low ready position and their heads on swivels incase this turned out to be a trap, the men moved quickly to where Tim McGee had indicated. 100 feet in front of them, a prone form just outside the ring of light cast by a lamp post on one of the jogging paths on the parks outer perimeter caught Jake's eye and he moved toward it cautiously. As he came closer, he could see that it was a woman, with long hair. The woman turned her head and she reached a hand out to him. Jake knew that was Irina and he knelt down and took her hand. He could see she'd been beaten and that she'd been shot once through the abdomen. She moaned and he winced in sympathy and pain. He'd seen too many men, both friend and foe, die this way. This child didn't deserve this…no one did.

"Irina, it's Jake. Jake Harrison. You're gonna be just fine." he said, forcing his mouth upward into an encouraging smile.

"Sis..sis.." She managed and he nodded.

"Yeah, your sisters are fine. Their safe." Jake said, squeezing her hand.

She looked up at him and forced herself to focus. "He…said…say…"

_NO…NO…NO! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THIS! _Jake's mind screamed, but he didn't interrupt.

"You…can't …protect …your women." She forced the last part out, then her eyes fixed and her mouth stayed open as her last breath escaped.

"Irina…Irina…no, come on, honey. Fight…" he said this even as he reached over and felt her carotid artery, finding nothing.

Time stopped in that moment. Jake could hear Travis on the phone, using his cover i.d., to request on ambulance. Jake didn't bother to say anything as Travis told the dispatcher to cancel the rush on the ambulance. It was no longer important.

Travis watched his friend and commanding officer descend into a personal hell that he knew the man had not faced in many years. He was reminded of a proverb he'd heard while serving in Africa with the 3rd Special Forces Group. _Heroes die laughing, fools die screaming. _

Arkady Kobach would most definitely die screaming, Travis was sure of it and, not surprisingly, that thought gave him comfort.

000


	15. New Leaf

Chp. 15

Jake leaned against the front passenger side door of his team's SUV and watched as a female agent, he thought her name was Barrett, along with three other agents who he hadn't bothered to meet, processed the scene. He watched Ducky and his assistance, Palmer load Irina into their van for the trip back to NCIS. He thought about demanding to go with them, but decided against it. He'd just get the report from Ducky. Then he could read it with a bottle liquid courage in the form of Maker's Mark. Jake suddenly felt very old and tired. He had promised Irina that he would keep her and her sister's safe, and he had failed. _Just like he…No, he would not go there._ Not tonight. Slamming the door shut on the painful memories that threatened to overwhelm him, he decided to use them as fuel; fuel to stoke the fire inside him that was his rage. Rage at the injustice and cruelty of the world. Irina had been foolish to get involved with a man like Arkady Kobach, but her motives had been pure. He was certain she would not have become a prostitute had her family not needed the money.

Travis walked over and the two warriors shared a knowing look. No matter what the government or NCIS said, Section Eight would find Arkady Kobach and they would kill him. "Round up Marcus and John. I think our friend Nicolai has some explaining to do." Jake said, and Travis just nodded. Travis signaled the other two men and they left just as quickly as they had come.

000

Jake was on autopilot as he made the drive back to the HQ-cum-safehouse, not a good position to be in when he might be confronted by a bunch of former Russian Special Forces who wanted him, his family and his team dead. But, then again, combat was where Jake functioned best. It was the rest of life he had difficulty with.

He turned into the parking garage at Section Eight's headquarters, put the truck in park and sat. His team waited for him to speak. After a minute, he obliged. "Go upstairs, make sure everything's secure. I'm going to go have a little chat with our friend." They got out of the truck, and Jake pulled his 1911 from the holster on his thigh, and reached into one of the pockets on his tactical vest, pulling out a Gemtech suppressor and threading it on to the barrel of his .45. The others merely watched, but Travis felt he had to stop this mission's downward spiral.

"I don't think this is very smart, Jake."

Not bothering to turn around as he went to door that led down to the dungeon, Jake said. "I don't really care what you think."

Never one to waste his breath, Travis just went to elevator, Morgan and Smalls following without a word. When they were in the elevator, Morgan caught Travis' eye and gave him a 'What the heck was that all about' look.

Travis debated whether or not to tell the two men about the dark secret their leader carried, then decided it couldn't do any more harm than had already been done. So, he told them about Kelly Gibbs death, Jake's estrangement from his parents and how the mission to kill Anthony Dinozzo, Sr., five months earlier played into everything. When he finished, Morgan's only question was, "Did he get the bastard?," Referring to the man who'd killed Kelly.

Travis gave the other man a 'what do you think' look, and Morgan nodded. Smalls, for his part, remained silent. And three men found themselves wishing that the building was much higher than two stories when the elevator lurched to an unusually harsh stop; or maybe it was just their perception.

Max and Dave looked up when the other members of their team entered. Both men had been in the business of Special Operations long enough to know when a mission didn't go as planned. In point of fact, they'd all suspected that Irina was dead, but having it confirmed just made it harder to accept.

"Where's Tim?" Travis asked.

"The head." Max answered.

"The others?"

"Bedroom."

Gibbs came in from the hallway. The senior field agent and former Marine could tell by the vibe in the room that Irina was dead. "Where's Jake?"

"Downstairs." Travis said, going to the kitchen area for a much needed jolt of caffeine. "Said he wanted a chat with our Russian friend."

But Gibbs was already disappearing through the stairwell door. Travis just hoped that neither man did something that couldn't be undone. Not before it was time, anyway.

000

Jake heard the quick, descending footsteps and smirked. That would be the Gunny, no doubt coming to try and stop him from killing Nikolai Puchenko. Jake shook his head. Didn't his father have enough sense to know that he wouldn't kill Puckenko outright. No, he'd drain every last drop of useful information from the man first. _Then_, he would kill him.

"So, what's your plan? Torture him until he gives up Arkady, then kill him?" Gibbs asked, in his usual cynical tone.

Jake just gave him a, 'Well, duh' look in response. "So nobody ever told you torture doesn't work?" Gibbs asked.

Jake felt his blood beginning to boil, but resisted the urge to do what came so naturally to him. "Or, could it be that torturing that bastard," Gibbs said, pointing at the cell door as if Jake wouldn't know which particular bastard he meant, "is easier than facing Ziva and the girls."

Jake's eye darkened in anger and he balled his fists. "Just say what you really mean, gunny."

"You're afraid to admit you failed to protect another innocent person who depended on you." Gibbs said. But he was ready for what happened next. He side stepped the wild punch and moved past Jake when he turned to face to him, fist's raised and anger on his face.

"I never said that _I _believed you failed, Jake. Stop punishing yourself."

"How would you know?" Jake asked, shaking his head to stop the flood of emotion that threatened to engulf him. Not just for Irina, but for her sisters, who had lost everyone who cared about them; And Jake couldn't take it anymore.

"I know what it's like to bury your pain deep inside and use it, until you reach a point that you allow it to use you."

Jake looked away, fighting the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Because he believed they made him weak. He could see now, that every time he'd wanted to fall to his knees and weep for the sister he had failed, he remembered his mother calling him a bastard or finding Kelly's body, and he used the anger he felt to carry him through to his next task. He shook his head at how long it had taken him to see it. Gaining control of his emotions, he understood that Gibbs had been trying to save him from becoming a monster, like the man who now occupied the cell they were about to enter.

"So, basically, what you're saying is, he won't respond to anything but torture. But, at the same time, you wanted to make sure that I didn't enjoy it, otherwise I'm no better than Nikolai."

Gibbs nodded. "Exactly."

Jake sighed and looked back down the hall. He understood that if he became even slightly similar to Kobach or Puchenko, he would lose Ziva, and that was enough to give him restraint.

"Ok, Gunny. Why don't you take the lead on this one." Jake said.

Squeezing his son's shoulder in a show of moral support as Jake opened the door, Gibbs said, "Let's just get this done."

000

A/N: I originally intended to just have this chapter be a standard interrogation/torture of Nicolai. But I realized that it would paint Jake as a monster in the minds of you, my readers, and I didn't want to do that. I also realize that Ziva, post-Somalia, while she would understand Jake and his work, would be unlikely to involve herself with someone who would torture prisoners' only for enjoyment. I just wanted to write this explanation because even though I like this chapter, the whole time I was writing it, I kept thinking, "Where is this coming from?" So, do me a favor and tell me what you think.


	16. Daze, Part 1

Chp. 16

After his interrogators left for the second time, Nicolai didn't waste time sitting around. His belt and shoes had been removed, and he'd been duct taped to the chair but other than that, he was unrestrained. He'd managed to get the tape off and remove one the chairs arms. Now, he crouched by the door, waiting for it to open.

000

Jake stood, poised at the cell door, before he turned and headed back the way they had just come, Gibbs right on his heels. "Where're you going?"

Jake turned once they were far enough away, but he kept his voice low just the same. "You said Puchenko and Kobach are former Spetsnaz, right?" Gibbs nodded in response and Jake continued. "Well, their training is somewhat similar to that of Green Berets, except more brutal. He most likely broke through the duct tape and is waiting on the other side of the door, ready to club us with one of the chair's arms," Jake finished as they mounted the second story and he walked to weapons locker.

"And what are you going to do about this particular problem?"

"Use this." Jake said, removing a Remington 870 12 gauge shotgun.

"Thought you weren't going to kill him."

"I'm not; ever heard of the XREP?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. His son loved to give him crap for being less than technology savy. "No, what is it?"

"Extended Range Electro-muscular Projectile."

Gibbs raised his eye brows. "That's a mouth full."

"Basically, each round is like a single hit from an X26." Jake was referring to the popular pistol version of Taser's less lethal weapon.

000

When they were gone, Tim looked at his brother, a question in his eyes. "What is it, Tim?"

"Did she suffer?"

Travis had often wondered why his brother had become a federal agent, when he had the brains for much bigger and better things. This was one of those times, and he chose to spare Tim the painful truth. Would Tim find out that he had lied to him? Probably. Would he understand? Doubtful, but Travis decided to do it anyway, because it was the right thing to do. In a manner of speaking, anyway.

"No, she'd been shot in the head. She was dead when we arrived on scene."

Tim looked at his brother in a way that said he understood that Travis was lying to him, but that he also understood the reason behind it. That just made Travis want to kill Arkady Kobach all the more.

000

"When are you going to tell Ziva?" Gibbs asked. He'd checked on everyone after learning that Irina was dead, but he had yet to tell any of them. Other than McGee, no one on his team knew the truth and it was staying that way, at least until morning.

Jake flinched. It was slight enough that most people would've missed it, but Gibbs wasn't one of those people. He understood why Jake was reluctant to tell Ziva. Telling her meant telling the girls, and that gave Jake pause. The truth of the matter was that Gibbs had similar reservations. In the years he'd worked with her he'd come to see Ziva as a daughter, especially after Somalia, and as such he wanted to protect her anyway he could.

Jake racked the shotgun when they were halfway to the door, bringing Gibbs back to the here and now. "Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow. Get the door."

Gibbs nodded and moved to open the door as Jake raised the shotgun.

000


	17. Daze, Part 2

Chp. 17

Nikolai watched the door so intently that he almost seemed to stare through it. He ignored the soreness and tension in his muscles and focused completely on the door, waiting for it to open, waiting for the moment when he would strike. Suddenly, it happened. The cell door was jerked open and Nikolai froze, for just a second too long. He realized this error and started to move as the agent who had detained him button hooked around the door, and into the cell. The man was armed with a shotgun Nikolai's brain informed him, just before something hard slammed into his chest and seconds letter every muscle in his body seized and burned simultaneously.

The distinctive _crunch-crunch _of the Remington shotgun chambering a fresh round brought Nikolai back to the present. "What…what…" he tried, but couldn't speak. His cheek against the shotgun's stock, Jake couldn't help but grin. This just proved what he'd thought all along, that most Special Operations personnel got worse as their skills atrophied after they left the military. It was just one of the reasons that Jake spent a lot of his off time dreaming up new and innovative training scenarios for his men.

"Taser XREP."

Nikolai smiled up at his captor's from his position on the floor. "So, you will shoot me every time I don't answer one of you questions, is that it?"

"Oh, you'll answer." Gibbs said, taking over. "Or we'll do a lot worse than shoot you will a Taser."

Nikolai actually laughed at that. "You are bluffing. I know my rights, you are federal agents."

"He isn't." Gibbs said, nodding at Jake.

Nikolai grinned. "A mercenary? What makes you think you are any better than me?"

Jake shrugged. "I never said I was. But last time a checked I don't go around convincing young, naïve girls to sell themselves."

Nikolai's eyes turned dark. "She came to _us!"_ he shouted, rage and indignation in voice.

Jake rolled his eyes and Gibbs right eye brow shot up. Nikolai knew two things in that instant. They didn't believe him, but that was to be expected. But he could tell that something else had changed. The one with the shotgun handed it off to the other and pulled in pistol from a holster on his belt. "Well, you were half right. She went back to your boss, in a vain attempt to make things right, and got a bullet in the stomach for her trouble. Kinda like you, except I'll do you the kindness of shooting you in the head." Jake said, raising the gun.

"I never touched her!" Nikolai shouted, defiance in his voice.

"You actually think I care?" Jake asked. Then, before Nikolai could say more, Jake squeezed trigger three times, the rounds hitting Nikolai center mass. Then as he raised the gun a fraction to put the final round through Nikolai's head, he heard a voice from outside the cell. "Dad?"

000

Neither Jake nor Gibbs had any idea how Tony managed to get past everyone else and get downstairs. Not that it mattered at this point. The gun shot woke every one that wasn't already awake and the girls wanted to know where there older sister was. Ziva was with them now, and Jake couldn't help glancing at the door every few minutes. He'd told her about finding Irina, but left after that. Adding to the already stressful situation was that Shannon was less than thrilled that Tony had seen him execute Nikolai, never mind that Tony had gotten past her and she was just as much to blame as he was. Finally deciding he should make himself scarce before he said or did something to make the situation worse, Jake turned to Gibbs. "You still want me to call Franks?"

Gibbs looked surprised. "I thought you did already?"

Jake shook his head. "Just made you think that. But now I'm beginning to see your point of view."

"What changed?" Gibbs asked. He knew that seeing Irina dead had probably done it, but he wanted to know for sure.

"Arkady told her to tell me that I can't protect my women." Jake said, disappeared into the roof stairwell before Gibbs could say more.

000

A lot had changed for Mike Franks after his Daughter-in-law and Granddaughter had come into his life. One of the not so significant changes was that he'd installed a landline in his home. The phone bedside the bed rang three times before his woke and answered. "This better be good. It's almost four AM."

"_Do you know who this is? No names." _

Mike knew exactly who it was, but wondered why the person would call him at this ungodly hour. Section Eight had just finished an assignment in the Ukraine. "Yeah, I know who it is. What do you need?"

"_You in D.C. Catch the redeye." _

"Why would I do that?"

"_Arkady Kobach." _Jake said, and hung up.

Mike pulled the phone away and stared at it. Not bothering to wonder what Section Eight was mixed up in, he threw back the covers and headed for the shower. He knew Jake wouldn't have called him if it wasn't absolutely necessary. As he showered, he wondered how Jake knew about his connect to Arkady. _Probie runnin' his mouth again. _

000

In the back of her mind, Ziva had suspected that Jake and his men wouldn't find Irina alive, but the news of her death had been hard to take just the same. She pushed the door closed and leaned against it, feeling the same aguish Jake had shown moments before.

"Zeeba?" Tatianna's voice brought her back to the present and she quickly wiped her eyes before turning to look at the little girl who reminded her so much of Tali it was frightening.

"Yes, _shaifeleh?"_

"Mr. Jake didn't find Irina, did he?"

Ziva shook her head and reached the bed in two long strides, pulled the now sobbing child into her arms and rocked her back and forth. The room grew quiet and hot, the only sounds Ziva heard were the sobs of the little girl in her arms. Several minutes passed and Ziva heard something mumbled into her chest. Pulling back so she could hear Tatianna, she asked her to repeat what she had said, even though Ziva had a pretty good idea what it had been.

"What will happen to us now?"

Ziva knew what she wanted to happen, but she wasn't sure it was what Tatianna and Sofia wanted. "What do you want to happen?" she asked, gently.

Tatianna looked up at her with possibly the saddest and most concerned expression she had ever seen and said, "I wanna stay with you. You and Mister Jake make me feel safe."

As Tatianna laid her head on Ziva's chest and began to drift off, Ziva couldn't help smiling. The next few days and weeks would be difficult, but she also knew that to a man, or woman, her NCIS family and every member of Section Eight would fight to the death to see that the girls stayed right where they were and became a part of their family.

000

A/N: School starts tomorrow and I wanted to get this out beforehand. I will update throughout the semester. Y'all have a good one.


	18. Bullet and a target, part 1

Chp. 18

After calling Franks', Jake stayed on the roof for a while, smoking a cigar and thinking about everything he needed to take care of in the next several days. He was eager to leave and begin the hunt in earnest for Arkady and his crew, but he was somewhat clueless as to how to do that. Or, to be entirely accurate, he was clueless as to how he could bring his prey into the open for the kill shot. As he smoked and thought, an idea occurred to him, but he knew that it probably wouldn't be well received by the team in general, but especially by Ziva. He knew that Gregory and Irina had yet to be buried. If their funerals were held in Washington, Arkady might decide to come after the girls. Jake would die before he let anything happen to them, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up to end this whole mess. With a firm plan in mind, Jake headed downstairs for a few hours of much needed sleep. But if he'd known the consequences his chosen course would have, he would've kept his mouth shut.

000

"As much as I like the idea of giving them closure, have you considered how Ziva will react to your little plan?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not gonna tell her," Jake said, buttoning his shirt. "You are."

After three short hours of sleep, Jake had risen and informed Gibbs of his plan. "That's not very noble." Gibbs said bluntly.

Jake rolled his eyes at this. "She likes you better."

Gibbs right eyebrow shot up. "You're her boyfriend, last time I checked. I'd of thought she liked _you _better."

"What I mean, jarhead, is that Ziva respects you and will more than likely follow you lead." Jake said, pick up a government issue i.d., wallet that told all the world he was Jake Harrison, Homeland Security Agent. Then he checked his 1911 before holstering it, aware that Gibbs was boring holes into his skull with his eyes. Grabbing his brown bomber jacket, sunglasses and San Diego Padres ballcap, he moved passed Gibbs and headed for the elevator. Other than those on watch, Tony was the only one awake. He perked up when he saw Jake leaving. "Can I come with you Jake? I could back you up."

Jake grinned. "I bet you could, buddy. But I need you to stay here and help the gunny. Plus mom gets nervous when I go off by myself, ya know."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Women."

Jake guffawed. "You know it, little bro. Try and keep the jarhead out of trouble 'til I get back." Jake said, closing the elevator door and pressing the button for the garage.

Rather than take his mustang and draw unwanted attention, Jake selected a dark blue charger with blacked out windows that Section Eight kept on hand for undercover work, opened the door and slid behind the wheel. As he drove toward Dulles International Airport, Jake hoped Ziva didn't kill the gunny before he got back. _Then again, _he thought with a smirk_, that just might make my life a lot easier. _

000

Mike Franks made his way out of the airport, wondering who Jake would send to pick him up. He figured the kid would come himself and maybe he could get a straight answer as to what this was all about. Franks stepped outside the terminal and started to scan the curb, when he saw Jake leaning against a dark blue charger similar to the one's NCIS currently used. He started in that direction, and when he got closer, Jake glanced up and extended his hand.

"Thanks for coming, Mike." Jake said, as the two men shook hands.

"Didn't give me much choice." Franks' said, opening the back door and tossing his duffel inside, then climbing into the front seat.

They left the airport in silence and only when they were headed back into D.C., did Mike asked what had been bugging him sense Jake had called him the night before.

"How'd you get mixed up with Arkady Kobach?"

Jake relayed the events of the past twenty four hours as they drove back Section Eight's headquarters. Franks' told him much the same things Gibbs had, but in a much harsher tone. Jake shrugged the man's worries off and told him he'd happily drive him back to the airport if that was how he felt. Mike shook his head as they pulled into the garage and Jake put the car in park. "If keepin' Ziver from killin' ya is what I got to do to kill the scary S.O.B., then that's what I'll do."

000

No one was more surprised than Jake that Ziva was open to the idea. It unnerved him with how easy it had been to convince her and he suspected that she was projecting her own familial issues onto the girls but he let that one go for time being. All he had to do was concentrate on keeping the girls and his family safe.

But Jake also believed that his agreeing to pay for the funeral costs out of his own pocket might have had something to do with Ziva's reaction. He hadn't done it to win her over to the idea or to drum up sympathy from the others, but merely because it was the right thing to do. It was only money after all, if he died, he couldn't take it with him.

000

The minister was just finishing his remarks when Jake felt like someone had whacked him in the chest with a baseball bat. _Really hard. _But he knew that's all it was. He could tell that the bullet hadn't punctured his vest. He'd seen the flash and started to call out, but it was too late. Then he heard screams, lots of scream and people running. But he forced his mind to clear and wrapped his hand around the butt of his 1911, drawing the weapon and searching for a perceived threat. He could hear Ziva and his mother both panicking, but trying to staying calm. He could hear to the loud reports of Travis and Dave's weapons as everything started to go black. Perhaps his wound was more serious than he thought.

000

Ziva didn't know where everything had gone wrong. She had seen Jake start to move, and heard him yell…something…she couldn't remember what. She'd moved to the girls and had just reached them when they both fell, a fraction of a second apart. Then, as if that wasn't horrible enough, she'd seen Tony fall. By this time, Dave and Travis were firing in the direction the shots had come from and she turned to where Jake had been standing, only to find that he too was wounded.

Now she sat in hospital waiting room, surrounded by the only family she had, waiting for news on the rest of her family. Even before Irina had been killed, Ziva had felt a protectiveness toward Tatianna and Sofia. She cared for both the girls and felt it was her duty to help them come to terms with what had happened to them. Now, like everything else good in her life, this too could be ripped from her. She also knew that Jake would shoulder the blame for what happened himself, and contrary to what he believed, what happened wasn't his fault and she didn't blame him. She knew that he could be the father the girls needed and the husband she needed. _But only if he survived this. _

000

Ducky watched the people that he considered family, even if that wasn't biologically true. He'd long since accepted his role as the wise uncle to Gibbs gruff father figure. He was the one the team came to when Jethro was too stubborn or self-absorbed to give them what they needed from him. Unfortunately, the member of the family who needed him most was lying possibly mortally wounded, just beyond his reach. What most of them didn't know was that the M.E., could understand Jake and Section Eight because he had been them for many years. Prior to joining the Royal Army Medical Corp, Ducky served with the Special Air Service in Vietnam. He understood Jake's sense of guilt that the innocent's he'd tried to protect were now fighting for their lives. He could understand Jake's desire for swift and bloody vengeance. But, despite understanding all this, he feared that his young friend would sacrifice himself, body and soul, to achieve this goal. And Ducky knew he couldn't allow that to happen. He owed Jethro, Shannon, Ziva and the children that much. So, rather than wait, he stood and walked through the doors into the E.R., ignoring the nurses orders to the contrary.

000

Jake woke slowly and reached up to where he'd been hit in the chest, relieved to feel no wound. Before he could investigate further, he felt a presence and looked around. "Hello?" he said, weakly.

"Hello, Jacob." Ducky said, walking closer. "You gave us quite a scare, lad. Ziva, Jethro and Shannon are quite disturbed about your predicament."

Jake's brow furrowed and the M.E. knew immediately what he was thinking. "They hold no acrimony toward you, dear boy. What happened was not your fault. So, going after Arkady when you're not ready would change nothing, other than leading to your premature and unwanted demise." Ducky said, curtly.

Jake narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Don't remember asking your opinion, Duck."

"You might not have asked, but I feel it was my duty to try and talk some sense into someone for whom I care a great deal. I know your desire to hunt down the bastards who carried out that savagery this afternoon is strong, and I don't question it. I agree with it, wholeheartedly. But I came to say this. Your family, especially Tony, Tatianna, Sofia and Ziva, need you here for the time being, rather than out there. Arkady's time will come. Between you, Jethro and Micheal, of that I am certain."

Before Jake could respond, Ducky turned and walked out the way he had come. Jake leaned back against his pillow and thought about what the doctor had said. As he drifted off again, he knew the man was right.

000

A/N: Sorry for the lag between updates. Real Life takes priority most of the time. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting this and my other stories. Y'all make it all worth it.


	19. Bullet and a target, part 2

Chp. 19

Travis McGee entered his boss' apartment and quickly made his way to the bedroom, retrieving Jake's already packed go-bag, and leaving just as quickly. The investigation into the shootout had fallen into the FBI's hands because the incident involved federal employees and their families. That was part of the reason Travis was retrieving his boss' gear, because he knew Jake would be pissed that their operation was now under the microscope of a bunch of _'pencil dicked paper pusher's'_ to quote the former Delta Force Operator directly. The feds had taken Jake's .45 Travis knew, and that was another reason he'd be pissed. So, after getting Jake's gear, Travis headed to Section Eight's headquarters to get him some firepower.

He pulled into the parking garage and mentally went over all the pistols that were in the safe upstairs. There were more than a dozen in various calibers and makes, but Jake was old school and would want something in .45ACP, which narrowed the list somewhat. He took the stairs up and opened the safe, looking over the weapons. He settled on a Smith and Wesson M&P .45 Semiautomatic pistol and grabbed three other magazines. Next he retrieved Jake's personal TDI Vector and placed it in a duffel along with Jake's equipment and ballistic vests. Satisfied that he had what he came, Travis went back to hospital. He just hoped he'd get there before Jake killed a punch of feds. That was something they most certainly didn't need.

000

Tobias Fornell took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee that tasted more like sludge and thought about his current case. Jethro had already given him the skinny on what was really going on. Officially, the hard looking men scattered around the waiting room were DHS bodyguards on loan to NCIS. Unofficially, they were members of some secret kill squad Jethro and Shannon's estranged son was the leader of. That was the part Fornell had the hardest time with and what hurt him the most. Jethro had a son. A son that he'd never mentioned. The two men had been friends for fifteen years for crying out loud. He knew Gibbs played things close to the vest, but this…

He glanced up in time to see a doctor come through the doors and ask for Tony Gibbs family. He put his personal hurt aside and joined his friend.

000

At the same time the doctor was filling the team in on the extent of Tony's injuries, Travis slipped through the ER and made his way to Jake's room. Finding his boss awake, he grinned. "I come bearing gifts."

Jake nodded. "So I see; appreciate it."

"No problem."

"What do we know?"

"I slipped out pretty quick to grab your gear, I'm clueless."

"You're telling me something I don't already know?" Jake said, grinning at the feigned hurt on his friend's face.

"I do you a favor and you insult me? You're a real peach, Jake." Travis said, rolling his eye. Four years and the man hadn't changed.

"Pussy." Jake said, pulling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the bag. He removed a pair of combat boots next and put them on.

Travis shrugged. "I wouldn't argue with a thing you just said, but…" the door opened and Travis turned, reaching for his weapon.

A petite Hispanic nurse walked in, looking none too pleased to see Jake dressing to leave. "Sir, you haven't been cleared to leave."

"Bring me the form and I'll sign out AMA." Jake said.

The nurse smiled. AMA stood for _against medical advice. _This man apparently knew how the game was played, perhaps too well. "I'm sorry, sir, but due to the nature of your injury, Dr. Benoit said she wanted to examine you before you were released." The nurse said politely but forcefully, leaving before either man could protest. But if she'd paid better attention, the woman would've seen the look that passed between the two Special Forces soldiers.

When the door closed, Travis looked at his boss. "Did she just say what I think she did?"

"'fraid so, pard."

Travis let out a frustrated sigh. "Crap. This op just got a lot harder. You gonna head off the crazy _pendeja_?" Travis was referring to NCIS Director Jenny Shepard. He didn't trust the woman anymore than his friend did.

"Yup." Jake grinned. "We'll offer to deal with her problem as long she doesn't interfere with the Dr. taking care of the kids."

"Not free of charge, I hope."

Jake made a face that said his friend was an idiot. "Heck no. She's loaded. If she wants the problem dealt with, she's gonna pay."

Travis chuckled. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

To anyone who didn't know them, it would appear that neither man was concerned about the shootout that had taken place earlier in the day, but it would be wrong. Both men were deeply concerned about the kids and wanted them to pull through as much as anyone. But they would much rather deal with their anger by hunting down Arkady and his men and making them pay for what they had done.

000

A/N: So, how'd I do this round?


	20. Right

Chp. 20

Dr. Jeanne Benoit entered the E.R., to find her patient dressed, armed to the teeth and arguing with one of the nurses.

"Look, you bring me the form, I sign it, I'm out of your hair and you have a free bed for someone who actually needs it." Jeanne watched as the man rolled his eyes. "I don't see what's so hard about this."

The nurse looked exasperated. "You. Were. Shot, Agent Harrison. I don't see what's so hard about that. I can't release you without a Dr.'s authorization."

"Which I'm here to give." Jeanne said quickly.

Jake looked at the ceiling. "Finally. So, where's the form, Doc?"

Jeanne ignored her patient's flippant attitude and stepped over to the bed he was sitting. A compact yet ominous looking gun that she couldn't identify lay on the bed next to him, and a pistol was holstered on his hip.

"Ok. You look like you can handle yourself, Mr. Harrison, so If you'll remove your vest and shirt, I'll get you out of here as quickly as I can. Deal?"

Deciding he couldn't fight it any longer, Jake removed his ballistic vest and shirt and sat back. Jeanne scowled, and he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"That's pretty big bruise on your sternum. I think it might a good idea to have it x-rayed, just make sure you haven't sustained any internal injuries." Jeanne said, ignoring the two other angry pucker marks on his chest that were obviously bullet wounds and a large scar on his stomach that looked to be a knife.

Jake noticed her looking. "It's a tough job."

"What is?"

"Defending your country."

She smiled. "I suppose so. So about those x-rays?"

Jake shook his head. "No can do, doc. Form, _now._" Jake glared.

Jeanne sighed. These macho agents drove her nuts. "Fine, Agent Harrison. I'll have a nurse bring you the form and we'll have you out of here in about fifteen minutes. Is that acceptable?" She asked, all business.

Jake grinned. "Perfect, Doc. Thanks." He said, as she departed, seeming more deflated than when she'd entered.

000

After signing the release form, Jake went outside for a much needed cigar. Some of his best plan's had come to him when he smoked. "You do that anymore often, you'll be Agent Frank's twin." A female voice said.

Jake turned. "What brings you here, Madam Director?"

Jenny scowled. "At least you're up front about it."

"What?" Jake asked.

"You're extreme dislike of me."

"More like distrust."

Jenny started toward the entrance and Jake held out a placating hand. "Hold up, Director. Got a proposition for you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jenny gave the mercenary her 'Man Eater' look. "Name it."

"I'm guessing you're here because of the doc."

"The doc?"

"Jeanne Benoit. Daughter of Rene Benoit, your obsession."

"I'm not…" she started, and Jake fixed her with a stare that would've made Gibbs proud.

"Shut up and save it for someone whose buying. Now, I'm offering to kill Rene Benoit for $1 Million, each."

"Each?" Jenny asked.

"Six man team." Jake said.

He was surprised when she didn't balk at the number. Five minutes passed and then she held out her hand. "Ok, Mr. Gibbs. It's a deal."

Jake shook her hand and grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you, Director."

"So…" Jenny asked, in an effort to fill the void.

"Go upstairs. Support your agents and ignore the fact that the Dr. treating the kids is the daughter of your current obsession."

When she was gone, Jake counted to a hundred then stamped out his cigar and followed her, a contented smile on his face. Hopefully, the payday his team would make for killing the frog would make up the loss on their current job. Of course, killing Arkady and destroying his organization was no longer about money. Now it was personal.

000

After checking the reception desk, Jake made his way to the surgical waiting area and found only his team, Tim, Kate, Ducky, Jenny, Abby and Mike. Max saw him and walked over. "The kids came out of surgery ok. Sofia's in rougher shape than Tony and Tatiana, because she's so little, but they should be ok according to the doctors."

"Should be?" Jake asked.

Before Max could answer, Abby marched over with a determined look on her face. "What are you still doing out here? Where have you been! Ziva needs you! Get in there and…"

"Abigail, Jake and I were talking. I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from being your usual bossy, beligent selfish self and shut up for two minutes." Max said angrily, as if speaking to a child who'd stepped out of line one time too many. "Jake was getting patched up."

"I didn't…" Abby started, but Max cut her off again.

"I said, go sit down and _shut up." _

When she was gone, Max turned to his boss and shrugged at Jake's look of surprise. "What?"

"Just never expected you to stand up to her, I guess."

Now Max shrugged. "Somebody had too; you pop's sure wasn't going to."

"You got that right. What's the girl's room number."

"372."

Jake nodded his thanks and headed for room 372.

000

Ziva sat in a chair between the beds, her head bowed. Upon entering the room, Jake was struck by how _wrong _the scene seemed to him. Maybe it was because the girls were so small and frail and surrounded by so many impersonal and intrusive machines. Maybe it was because it shouldn't have happened. Maybe it was because the whole situation had been his fault. He stood at the end of the beds and waited for Ziva to sense his presence, as he didn't want to startle her. After a minute, she looked up and their eyes met, but neither said anything. Then as memories assaulted him, Jake lowered his guard and allowed himself to surrender to emotions that until five months ago had been extremely foreign to him.

"I'm sorry, zee."

She stood, tears rolling down her cheeks and closed the space between them. Embracing him, she whispered, "It was not your fault, _motek. _You did not mean for this to happen." She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Should you have waited? Yes. But, you did not make Arkady do what he did."

Jake was silent for a long time, thinking about what she'd said. She was right. "I need to make this right, Zee. I let them down. I let you down. I _have_ to make this right."

She understood what he was saying, perhaps better than anyone, and nodded. "Yes, you do. Just promise one thing. Come back us. I have lost too many people that I care about."

He brought her to him and hugged her fiercely, but gently and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I promise, Zee." He whispered. Stepping back, Jake took one last look around the room, then turned and walked out.

000

A/N: It was brought to my attention by wise and learned counsel in the form of ltjvt1026 that Travis McGee is the name of a character created by the author John D. MacDonald. I honest just liked the name and didn't know about Mr. MacDonald or his books, so no copyright infringement was intended on my part and I'm not making a profit for these stories. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following etc.


	21. Fault

Chp. 21

As the door closed behind him, Jake stood in the hallway and attempted to center himself. He knew when he walked into Tony's room, he was just as likely to meet the business end of Gibbs' Sig as not, and he was fine with that. He knew that his parent's held him responsible for what happened at the funeral, because he'd used the funeral in an attempt to draw Arkady out. Though Tatianna and Sofia were innocent, they were involved because of their brother and sister. Tony however was a completely different matter.

Checking the submachine gun slung across his chest one last time, Jake went to nurses' station. A single nurse was sitting behind the desk, going over some paperwork but she looked up when he approached. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Tony Gibbs' room is, please?" Jake asked, and handed the women his Homeland Security I.D.

Reassured by the legitimate government I.D., she smiled and looked down. "Yes, he's in room 378."

"Thank you." Jake said, smiling in an effort to reassure the woman further.

"You're welcome."

Jake turned back the way he'd come and stopped outside room 378. Reflexively, his hand tightened around the grip of the Vector slung across his chest, ready to bring the weapon up if necessary. He wouldn't shoot Gibbs, but the marine didn't know that. _No time like the present. _

Jake pushed the door open and went in. He kept the gun in the low ready position and moved passed the door. A full bathroom was on his left, and he saw a bed deeper in the room, with a chair next to the window. Gibbs was sitting in the chair and Jake half expected the man to draw on him. He didn't see Shannon and assumed she was on the other side of the bathroom, next to the bed. _You know what they say about assumption Jake. _

As the door closed, he moved further into the room and turned toward the bed. Tony looked even smaller with wires and tubes running from his sleeping form. The guilt he'd felt seeing Tatiana and Sofia hit Jake anew and he bit down on the inside of cheek to stave off the emotions that wanted to surface. Finding his voice, Jake moved passed Gibbs as if he wasn't there and carefully leaned in so his face was inches from Tony's ear. "I'm sorry, Tony. I know that you're doing your best, but I need you to focus and resting and getting better, ok bud? I'll take care of the rest."

As he straightened up, Shannon reached across the bed and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Jake."

"He's my brother, and this was my fault." Jake said, as if that explained everything. As he turned, he saw Gibbs standing. He was prepared for every possible outcome, except the one he was presented with. "It wasn't your fault, Jake."

Jake looked away and the only sound in the room for several minutes was the clicking and buzzing of the machines keeping Tony alive. "That's where you're wrong, gunny. But I'm going to make it right. Do you want me to call the grandparents?" Jake asked, in an effort to do something useful.

Joanne had returned home rather than go into protective custody. Jake had let her go, citing that their relationship was still fragile and he didn't want to damage it. The woman had survived this long without being guarded 24/7, and Jake figured she knew what she could and couldn't handle. "I'll take care of it." Gibbs said, and Jake looked uncertain.

"You sure, gunny?"

"You just concentrate on finding Arkady." Gibbs said, and started for the door without responding. But the former Marine wasn't finished. "Jake?"

Something in his father's voice made Jake turn and look at him. "Yeah, Gunny?"

"When you find him, you put him in the ground."

Jake gave his father a wolfish smile. "Consider it done."

000

Jake walked through the hallway back toward elevators, his mind already going into tactical mode and cataloging what information they had on the opposition and what information they needed in order to successfully complete their mission. He never slowed when he walked past the waiting area, and his men joined him without a word.

When they were gone, Abby turned to Ducky, a confused expression on her face. "Why would Jake leave? His brother's here and so are the girls! Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and Shannon need him! Doesn't he care!"

Though Ducky loved Abby like the daughter he'd never had, she could be very short sighted at times, and this was one of those times. "Abigail, he cares more than you know. But sitting here, waiting for news while Arkady gets further and further away would be maddening for him. And he feels responsible for what happened, so this is his way of making it right."

"By killing people?"

Mike Franks, who was sitting across from the M.E. and Forensic Scientist, picked up the conversation. "I believe one your country men said it best, Doc, 'People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf.' Section Eight are those men, Abby."

"It won' ever stop, will it?" Abby asked. Both men knew she was talking her brother specifically. Ducky knew that she worried about Max, the same way he and Kate worried about Dave and Shannon, Jethro and Ziva about Jake.

"No, my dear Abigail. I fear it will not."

000

"Where to now, Boss?" Travis asked from the driver's seat of the team's SUV.

"H.Q."

"We're going to kill, I hope?" Max asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "поймать его быстро, убить его замедлить."

The rest of Section Eight smiled at the familiar Russian phrase, meaning _"Catch him fast, kill him slow."_

And that was exactly what they would do.

000

A/N: the quote Mike tells Abby is from British Author George Orwell. It and several other historical movie quotes that show up in my stories are on my profile page on . Thanks again for reading, reviewing, etc. I used google translate for the Russian phrase.


	22. Instincts

Chp. 22

"Boss, can I get an advance on my quarterly bonus, please?" Marcus Smalls asked when he looked up from his computer; three hours after Section Eight left the hospital and returned to their headquarters to begin their hunt for Arkady Kobach. Prior to joining the Air Force, Smalls went to MIT and graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Aerospace Engineering and a Master's in Computer Science. He was Section Eight's version of Tim McGee, except he was a better shot.

"Don't do quarterly bonuses, Smalls, you know that. What'd you got?"

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Smalls said, in an effort to lighten the tension. "I found Arkady, Boss."

Jake's eyes widened slightly and the rest of the team stopped cleaning weapons or packing gear to look at the former Air Force Officer. "That fast, huh?"

"Well, I didn't find _him_, exactly. But I found where he's going to be."

"_Going _to be?"

"Yeah, man's got his hands in a lot of pies. Drugs, guns, women. You name it, he sells or trades in it."

"You gonna tell us something we _don't _already know?" Travis asked, standing beside Jake in front of the fifty inch plasma screen that dominated one wall.

"What are we looking at?" Jake asked.

"Shipping manifest." Max cut in quickly and Marcus glared at the former Navy Seal. "I _was _getting there, Squid."

"From where to where?" Jake asked.

"Norfolk International Terminal to Freetown, Sierra Leone." Marcus answered.

"How long until the ship leaves?"

"Ten days."

Jake looked skeptical. "You sure?"

Marcus pointed to the screen. Sure enough, the manifest said that the vessel _The North Star, _was set to depart NIT in ten days. "Good Job, Marcus. Travis, grab a surveillance kit and meet me downstairs. The rest of you, I want a plan to get on board that ship while she's underway, kill everybody on board, sink her and get off again by the time we get back."

The other four members of his team gave Jake mock salutes. He rolled his eyes and turned to go downstairs, growling, "Just get it done."

When he was sure Jake was gone, Marcus turned to Max. "I assume you know how to do what he wants done?"

Max grinned. He loved shipboard assaults. "That I do, young padawan. Move over."

Marcus stood and Max sat, going over the information Smalls had come up with.

000

Gibbs wasn't looking forward to making the two phone calls that he knew he had too. His relationship with his mother-in-law was…strained at best, hostile at worst. Jack and his relationship was…he didn't know what it was. But regardless of those two things, they deserved to know what had happened to their youngest grandson. Checking his watch, he saw that it was earlier in Los Angeles than Stillwater, so he decided to call Jack first. The phone rang once before it was answered with a surprisingly alert, _"Hello?" _

"Dad…"

Jackson knew enough to be worried by his son's tone. _"Leroy, what's wrong son?"_

Before making the call, Gibbs decided he wouldn't beat around to the bush, but now…

"Tony's been shot, dad."

Gibbs heard a sharp intake of breath over the phone and prayed his father was strong enough. "Is he..." Strong as he was, Jackson couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"He's alive, Dad." Gibbs supplied quickly, but Jackson noted the lack of hope in son's tone.

"Leroy, I want you to listen to me. I want you go tell Tony that Grandpa Jack loves him and that I'm coming. Then I want you to hold Shannon, be strong for her. I take it Jake and his boys are hunting whoever did this?" Jackson asked.

Gibbs knew his father abhorred violence, but at the moment he didn't care. "They are." The former Gunnery Sergeant said with an edge to his voice.

Jackson's answer nearly knocked him over. "Good. You tell Jake I said to find the sons of bitches and drown 'em." Before Gibbs could regain his composure enough to respond, the line went dead.

_Well, that was interesting._

000

As Jake and Travis headed south to Norfolk International Terminal, Jake's phone vibrated and he automatically pulled it off his belt and checked the number. Not recognizing it, he hesitated, but then decided to answer as it might be important.

"Hello."

"_Jake, I can't talk long, honey, I'm on my way to the airport. Your dad called and told me about Tony." _Joanne said.

"Yeah, I'm looking into it." Jake said, and offered nothing more.

"_Ok. Well, I'll let you get back to it. But whatever you need, Jake. Don't hesitate to ask."_

"Thanks, grandma. I appreciate it."

"_You're welcome, dear. Be safe." _

They said good-bye and Jake disconnected. The two men drove in silence for a few minutes, then Travis broke it. "That your grandmother?" He felt stupid stating the obvious, but he had to say something.

"Yeah. Called to wish us luck, and increase our operational budget." Jake said, grinning at the last part.

Travis returned the smile. "Increased operational budget. Always good news."

000

Sofia's chest and head hurt, but not terribly, just enough that she noticed it. Turning her head to look around, she whimpered at the pain that shot through her temple. "Zee..."

Ziva turned, warned by the little girl's tone. "What hurts, _Mortek?" _she asked gently.

Sofia didn't know what Ziva had just called her, but it sounded nice and her head hurt too much to ask anyway. Maybe if she didn't move, it would stop hurting. "Head."

Ziva reached down and lightly squeezed Sofia's hand. "I will right back."

Ziva quickly got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a small wash cloth and running it under lukewarm water. She didn't know where this had come from, she had vague memories of her mother taking care of her, Ari and Tali when they were children, but she didn't think knowing what to do would come to her this easily. As she wrung the cloth out, she supposed this was what American's referred to as maternal instinct.

Moving just as quickly, but careful of all the wires and tubes, she sat down and gently ran the cool cloth over Sofia's head. After a minute, she looked Sofia in the eye and saw that the girl's expression was less pained than it had been when she woke up. "Better, _Shaifeleh?"_

"Yeah. Where's the guy?" Sofia asked, quietly, as if it hurt to talk but she wanted human contact just the same.

"What guy? You mean Jake?"

"Yeah."

"He's looking for the men who hurt you." Ziva said, knowing it was the truth but not the _whole_ truth. This child didn't need to know Jake's intentions toward Arkady and his group.

"You good mommy, Zee…" Sofia said this so quietly that Ziva wasn't sure she'd heard her right, but at the same time she was absolutely certain she'd heard right. But Sofia was fast asleep again, leaving the former Mossad Officer alone with her thoughts and causing Ziva to wonder, was someone with her past cut out to be a mother? She wished she could call Jake, but he probably had the same questions about fatherhood. _And what if he doesn't even want children? _They hadn't discussed kids because their relationship was still uncharted territory for both, but she knew she wanted to adopt these girls and in order to do that, she needed to know where the man she loved stood on the issue. She just hoped she wouldn't be forced to choose between the three.

000

Travis on parked on the top level of a three story parking garage across from N.I.T and turned the engine off. "Get some sleep. I'll take the first watch." Jake said.

The former Green Beret simply nodded as Jake opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. As he leaned back and closed his eyes, Travis couldn't help smiling. Payback was always more fun to those who delivered it than to those who received it.


	23. Of Mice and Men

Terms:

SFAS – Special Forces Assessment and Selection. Two week long precursor to Army Special Forces training.

Chp. 23

Jake wanted a cigar, as he did every time he had to sit for long periods. But he resisted the urge, as it would just give away their position. He couldn't shake the feeling that it all seemed too easy, though. Illegal arms dealers, if they were smart, wouldn't keep any kind of records. Add to that, Arkady was a flesh merchant, and the rule of thumb was the more things you were involved in, the harder it was to stay hidden. But neither he nor his quarry were stupid men. Then Jake thought about what he knew. Arkady sent a sniper to the funeral, ostensibly to kill the girls, and Tony was targeted just because he was there. But the sniper had failed, and Arkady's now primary targets were all in one location for the foreseeable future.

_Attack the hospital. _

The words hit Jake like a 10 ton truck. Everyone he cared about would be in the crossfire if Arkady attacked them at the hospital. He doubted Arkady would send men posing as doctors to kill them individually because of the security cordon surrounding the children, courtesy of NCIS and Section Eight. Rather than waist more time dwelling on what could happen, Jake knocked on the driver's side window and woke Travis. He opened the door, got out and stretched. "That time already?"

"We're going back." Jake said, taking the now vacant driver's seat and starting the car.

Travis looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because the ship's a smoke screen. Arkady wanted us to find it." Jake said, as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space.

"And you know this how?" The former Green Beret asked, because he knew Jake had let this case get personal. But he'd be lying if Travis said it wasn't personal for him as well. Watching Irina die the way she had made it so.

"The sniper was supposed to kill the girls and Tony, but he failed. Arkady won't stop until their dead. He'll hit the hospital."

Travis didn't say anything for a few minutes, absorbing the information. Finally, he nodded. It made sense, but it made their job of protecting the kid's that much harder. "So, how are we supposed to keep them safe? Arkady could come at us from any direction there."

"There's a section of the hospital that's under renovation, but it still has power for all the machines and whatnot. We just move them there with just us and anyone other than our team, MCRT, Ducky, Abby, Mike or my grandparents is considered hostile."

"You make it sound so simple." Travis said in a mocking tone and Jake rolled his eyes. "But you forgot one thing."

"And that is?"

"We're not doctors."

"True, but I think between our team and the gunny we have enough medical training to take care of whatever happens."

"Ok. Now that we have that taken care of, where do you suggest we start?"

"We clean out the lockers at HQ."

Knowing what weapons those lockers held, Travis looked surprised. "Like rockets, grenades, _everything_?"

Jake actually considered the question for a minute, before declaring, "Everything but the rockets."

Travis snickered. "You must really want start world war three."

"And you don't." Jake asked in an angry tone. After all, Travis had been there when Irina died.

"I didn't say that. I just don't wanna go overboard, risk exposure. There's no safety net, bro. Officially, our unit doesn't exist, and pretty much everything we do can get us all turned into human fried chicken."

"You enjoy stating the obvious." Jake said, annoyed now more than angry.

"Look, Jake, Irina seemed like a good kid and the ways she and Gregor were taken out really sucked, but do you really want to risk everything you have for revenge?"

"Everything I have?" Jake asked, in a tone that said he didn't follow his friend's logical.

"Your parents, Tony, the girls, Ziva."

"My parents could function without me, Tony and the girls would probably be better off and Ziva…" Jake stopped because he didn't have an answer for that one.

"Ah, now I got ya, Mr. 'I have an answer for everything'. You're allowed to have a life outside the unit, Jake. I'd give a lot for what you have. My father and I haven't spoken since I left home at eighteen for SFAS. My mother doesn't have a spine to save her life and follows his lead. Tim and Sara are all I have."

"Sara?"

"Our sister, she's a Sophomore at Georgetown." Travis said with a note of pride. "Two out of three ain't bad, I guess. That was part of the reason I think my old man doesn't want anything to do with me. He wanted me to go to Annapolis and I could have, easily. But I wanted to go my own way, and I joined the army instead. Special Forces sounded cool, and I didn't want to wait so I went through SFAS straight out of high school. I guess what I'm trying to say is you can do both. You can do this job and have a family, but you have to exercise some control, man." Travis finished.

Jake was quiet for a long time. If anyone else had said this to him, he would've dismissed it out of hand. But because it came from a fellow warrior, he actually gave it some weight. "You're right. Now that we've had the hallmark moment, let's go get some guns."

Travis grinned, knowing that his friend would keep his confidence and take his words to heart at the same time.

000

They ended up not taking _everything_, just most everything. Two Heckler and Koch 416s with ten magazines each, four Heckler and Koch G36C's and ten magazines for each weapon, two Heckler and Koch MP5A5's also with ten magazines each, two Mossberg 590A1 shotguns with 250 rounds of 000 buckshot. Rounding out the arsenal was an M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, plus 30 assorted grenades mostly high explosive fragmentation and flashbangs as well as a dozen M18A1 Claymore Mines. In addition to the weapons, they grabbed their team's personal tactical and ballistic vests. Travis had changed from his suit to 5.11 Tactical TDU trousers, an Under Armor long sleeve t-shirt and Blackhawk Industries Warrior Wear Black Ops Boots, covering it all with a black bush jacket

"You know, between Shannon and Abby, I don't who'll freak worse when we walk in with all this hardware." Travis said as they loaded the gear into one of Section Eight's SUV's. Both men were silent for a minute before they came to the same conclusion instantly, "Abby."

"You think it's too much, seriously?" Jake asked.

"Jake, man, we're mostly likely going up against former Russian or Chechen Spetsnaz. I hope we have _enough."_

"You losing faith, bro?" Jake asked, surprised.

Travis looked offended. "Oh, never. But I'd kind of like to die an old man."

"You know what they say," Jake said as they turned into the hospital, "The good die young."

Travis actually laughed at that one and shook his head in wonder. "Whatever you say, Jake."

A/N: I promise the next chapter will feature the team and other cannon characters.


	24. Prepping the battlefield

A/N: Just going to restate the disclaimer for forms sake. Any characters recognized for the show are the property of CBS or D.B. or the episodes writers. I own Jake, Section Eight, Tatiana and Sofia. Happy New Year!

Chp. 24

Jackson Gibbs debated whether or not to stay in Stillwater after his son's call. He could see both the good and bad sides of going to D.C. Besides all that, he wanted to be with his family. No, strike that. He _needed _to be with his family. But the decision was taken out of his hands when his phone rang again. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"_Jackson, this is Joanne. Did Jethro call you?"_

"He did. I'm guessing you're heading up there?"

"_That's the plan. You?" _

"I'm headed there myself. You want company?"

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes." _ Joanne said, hanging up.

000

The ER staff didn't ignore the two men in SWAT style gear with pistols in thigh holsters and carrying large black duffel bags but they didn't exactly roll out the red carpet. The off duty uniformed cop working the lobby gave them a look that said he might call for backup when they went upstairs and both were forced to flash their fake DHS creds. Once they were in the elevator, Jake punched the button for the pediatrics floor, then waited until the elevator started up before flipping the emergency stop switch. Moving with practiced efficiency, both operators removed the jackets they'd worn to cover their tactical vests. Jake removed Travis' HK 416 carbine and handed it to his friend before taking his own rifle from the bag.

"You think they'll go for this?" Travis asked when Jake restarted the elevator.

"Not going to give them a choice. It's better this way." Jake said without looking at his friend.

Travis shrugged because in the end it didn't matter. Jake would do what he felt was necessary to successfully complete their mission, screw the consequences.

As the elevator reached the third floor, Travis hoped the gunny would be smart enough not to make waves. But somehow, he doubted it.

000

The longer time passed and no word from Jake, the more nervous Shannon became. She did a good job at hiding it from the others, but Gibbs could tell she was as taut as a wire. He knew it was likely that she was worried about Jake, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried as well but it was different for him. During his time in the gulf in 1991, he'd worked a couple of joint ops with DELTA troopers and they were solid guys. He knew Jake had the experience and training to take whatever the mission threw at him and come up swinging. Shannon would always see Jake first as her son and not the trained killer he'd become. Just he was about to try and reassure Shannon that Jake would be alright, Gibbs heard voices coming from the hallway. They were low enough not to disturb the patients, but also insistent. He opened the door and saw Dr. Benoit talking to Jake. Neither party looked happy, but after a minute the Dr. nodded and seemed to acquiesce to whatever Jake was demanding, albeit reluctantly. The former gunnery sergeant decided to hold his peace and let this play out before offering comment.

"I apologize, agent Gibbs, but agent Harrison believes that your son and the two girls who came in with him are in danger. He wants them moved to a wing of the hospital that's being remodeled but has power and can support patients."

Gibbs took in what she was saying and considered it, asking, "What about staff?"

"Agent Harrison has authorized myself and nurse Marcano to accompany you."

Gibbs decided to voice his objections to Jake directly rather than the doctor, so he said, "I'm going to talk agent Harrison for a moment."

Jeanne smiled, hoping the agent could convince the knuckle dragger from DHS _not _to move her patient's.

000

As Gibbs walked over to him, Jake could feel the pissed off vibe the NCIS agent radiated, and he actually understood it. He would've liked nothing more than to take out Arkady's shipment while it was in transit at sea. It would be a lot cleaner and the likelihood of an investigation diminished considerably. A gunfight at a hospital in the middle of Washington, D.C., however, was something he couldn't hide nearly as easily. Besides that, this put the kids squarely in the crosshairs and Jake didn't like that anymore than Gibbs did.

"I could be completely wrong about this, you know." Jake said, when Gibbs reached him.

"Then why are you moving the kids?"

"Want an area I can control."

Gibbs knew exactly what Jake was talking about, but he would make him say it anyway. "Meaning?"

Jake looked up and down the hallway. "Can't put claymores up here."

000

As best they could, the MCRT and Section Eight formed a protective cordon around the three hospital beds as they were moved to the new wing. Smalls, Dave and Max all carried Heckler and Koch G36's with Morgan carrying a G36 and the M249 SAW. Kate and McGee both carried the Mossberg shotguns. Gibbs and Ziva both carried the MP5's and the members of Section Eight divided up the fragmentation and flashbang grenades and claymores among themselves. Dave and Jake had been proven right in their assumption about who would react first. Abby's eyes had nearly bugged out of her head when the men had divided up their weapons. But Mike's reaction got a good laugh. "The word overkill ain't got nothing on you boys."

The group had settled in about an hour when Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs. Yeah, dad. I'll be right down."

"They downstairs?" Jake asked when his father hung up the phone.

"Yeah," He glanced around. "Hey, where's Max?"

"Check the uniformed cop in the lobby." Jake said.

"You sure that's wise?"

Jake shrugged. "Beats a tripwire booby trap on each stairwell."

"True. I assume the stairs are wired?"

"You know what they say about assumption, jarhead." Jake said, gently opening the stairwell door and disconnecting a claymore that was aimed down the stairs. At Gibbs pointed look, he shrugged again. "Hey, I never said _our _floor wasn't wired. You want company?"

"No, sit tight." Jake watched him go, then turned and went back to his post.

000

Joanne Fielding didn't do fear well. But she was genuinely afraid Jake would take one look at her and send her packing, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it would be for her own safety or, more likely, he would see her as a liability to his mission's success, whatever that was.

"You think any harder, your head will explode." Jackson said, breaking her revelry.

"I'm just worried we're making this trip for nothing."

Jackson was silent for a minute before he said, "Speak for yourself. I'm not the one who turned my back on him. You know he tried to kill himself two weeks after he came to live with me?" Jackson was referring to Jake.

Joanne gasped. "Shannon never told me that."

"That's because she doesn't know and neither does Leroy. Jake made me swear after I promised not to commit him that if he wouldn't do it again, it would stay between us."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you need to understand, all three of you, what that did to him. He changed the day Kelly died, and not for the better. The things he's capable of now…" Jackson trailed off and shook his head. "And I'm not just talking about his training. It takes a unique individual to kill and I'm afraid we allowed Jake to become that." At Joanne's quizzical look, he continued. "Leroy and I had our wars, fair share of killin'. I didn't want that for Leroy and I certainly didn't want that for Jake. I know Leroy didn't either."

They were silent as they turned into the hospital parking garage. Jackson parked the car and cut the ignition. "What if Kelly had lived and Jake still joined the military? Would you still blame yourself for his decision?"

Jackson opened the door and started out without answering, but Joanne wasn't going to give up. Though the relationship between her and Jackson was somewhat rocky, this wasn't about them. It was about their children and grandchildren. Jackson finally responded as they entered the hospital. "Yes, I still would've blamed myself."

They spotted Gibbs talking to a uniformed D.C. police officer and he raised an arm in greeting when he saw them. He walked over and met them halfway. "How's Tony?" Joanne asked.

"They're keeping him sedated for now. Tatiana and Sofia are in and out, but they seem to be on the mend." Gibbs knew they had no idea who he was talking about so as they made their way upstairs, he filled them in the case. He left out certain parts, for no other reason than there were simply things they didn't need to know. Both expressed equal sympathy about the girls as well as Tony. Gibbs stopped just in front of the stairwell door and they waited. Gibbs raised a radio to his mouth. "We're here." It was then that Jackson's and Joanne's eyes traveled up and saw an ominous looking olive drab rectangular shaped box with _front toward enemy _written on it.

"Claymore mine." Gibbs said, surprisingly nonchalant.

Jake appeared suddenly, and both grandparents were shocked at how effortlessly he disarmed the device. "Did you set that up?" Jackson asked.

"No, but I ordered it."

"How many are there?" Joanne asked.

"Every access point on to this floor. They'll come at us hard, so we have to come at them harder. Their objective will be to kill everything and everyone they see on this floor."

"How do you know?" Joanne asked.

Jake paused slightly, wondering if he should tell her the truth and finally decided it didn't matter. "Because it's what I would do."

000


	25. Ballet of the Witch Doctor

Chp. 25

"You are sure?" Arkady asked. He'd sent a man to the hospital and had just received a report that the lead NCIS agent, Gibbs, was there which meant that the girls were there.

"Yes, boss. He is just as you described. What do you want me to do?"

"Remain in place and report any changes." Arkady said, hanging up without waiting for a response.

What Sergei Petrovich could not possibly know was that the uniformed officer in the lobby was part of the team guarding his targets upstairs and that he was being watched as well.

000

Max had keyed in on the Russian in black jeans and a faded leather jacket almost from the moment the man walked into the hospital. Like Gibbs, he had a 'gut' that told him what was off about a situation. When he saw the man watching Gibbs, Jackson and Joanne, he figured the guy was just nosy. When he saw him talking on a cellphone, the former Navy Seal's personal meter started sending him signals. Deciding to make a head call, Max went to the restroom and pulled out his cellphone. Dialing Mike Franks' number, it rang twice before it was answered.

"_Yeah?" _

"We got visitors."

"_How many?" _

"Just one for now. Russian, somewhere in his forties. Looks to be former Spetsnaz."

"_You sure it's just one for now?"_

"I doubt it. Where there's one…"

"…_there's more." _

"Right. Everything good up there?"

"_You worked with him. You know how it is." _

"Indeed I do. I'll keep you posted if anything changes." Max said, disconnecting the call.

000

Mike decided to wait to tell Jake about the latest development until he could get him alone. Gibbs stepped out of Tony's room and Mike decided to go ahead and fill his protégé in. "Max called. Said we've got a visitor."

"Good guy or bad guy?" Gibbs asked, unfazed.

"Looks like one of Arkady's men."

"How close are they?"

"Max didn't say. But I'd guess you've got about another hour to three hours. Arkady's a snake, but he's smart. He knows that we know the Russians' favorite time to knock on doors was 0400 hours, so he'll probably come earlier. I'm guessing junior means to put all this firepower to actual use."

"He hates it when you call him that."

Mike grinned and reached inside his jacket for a cigarette. "I know, but pissin' him off is about the only perk of this job." Just as he was about to light the cigarette, Mike remembered he was in a hospital, scowled and muttered something about it being another good reason to live in Mexico, and didn't light up.

Mike saw Jake and Morgan turn the corner from one of corridors, undoubtedly returning from placing many lethal devices designed to rip their opposition to shreds. "Max called. Got a visitor downstairs. Looks like one of Arkady's people."

"And where there's one…" Jake started and looked down the hallway.

"There's more." Franks supplied.

"Yeah. Alright everybody in position. We've done everything we can up to this point. Now we wait." Jake said. As they dispersed to their assigned positions, Jake decided to drive his point home. "One more thing. We play this one for keeps. No prisoners." He said this while looking at Gibbs. He knew Mike, Morgan and the rest of his team would follow his lead, but the MCRT would fall in line with Gibbs. Well, except for Ziva.

"No prisoners." Gibbs replied, indicating that he understood.

"Good luck," Jake said, turning and going to Tatiana and Sofia's room. John Morgan and Marcus Small's were in another room further down the hall and Kate, Travis and Dave were in opposite end. Dr. Benoit was with Tatiana and Sofia and Nurse Murcano was with Tony. Abby and McGee had elected to remain with Ziva and the girls. Jackson, Ducky, Mike and Joanne were with Tony, Shannon and Gibbs. Various booby traps had been laid and Jake went over the placement of these devices in his head as he walked to Tatiana and Sofia's room. As he pushed the door open, He hoped that his team had done enough to come out on top.

000

Infiltrations were always difficult, but especially covert infiltrations. Arkady wanted to give himself the maximum advantage, but maintain stealth at the same time and that meant limiting the number of men he took with him. His most trusted lieutenant, Nikolai Puchenko, had been out of contact long enough to conclude that the man had been captured and most likely killed. Sergei was already in position and including himself, Arkady wanted no more than eight men. With the NCIS team and the U.S. Marshal Harrison, Arkady felt his men could overtake them given the superior training of the Spetnaz. But he suspected that the Marshal wasn't a Marshal at all, but a mercenary. But what was one mercenary against eight Spetsnaz?

000

Jake leaned against the wall near the door, his rifle in the low ready position, relying on years of training to remain relaxed but ready himself. Ziva sat in the same chair he'd found her in between the beds, her MP-5 slung across her chest. They remained silent, communicating only with looks. Jake could tell, despite her training and experience, that Ziva was worried. He silently promised her that he would do whatever it took to keep his girls safe, up to and including sacrificing himself, because that was how he saw them now.

Abby sat on the other side of Sofia's bed, unnerved by Jake's calmness and comforted by McGee's presence. She tried to give Ziva what comfort she could because she'd been friends with Ziva long enough to see past the cold Mossad agent exterior to know when the Israeli woman cared about something or someone and Abby knew Ziva cared about these girls and wanted to be there mother.

000

Max was watching the front door when he saw four men dressed in North Face jackets, jeans or pants, and tennis shoes or civilian hiking boots. It wasn't the clothing that set off warnings, but the way they carried themselves. The former Navy Seal watched as the men headed for the elevators and boarded one together. When they were gone, Max's gut told him to abandon covert surveillance and contact his boss.

He raised the radio to his mouth and said casually. "Witch doctor, four hostiles heading your way in the north elevator. Repeat, four hostiles heading your way in the north elevator. Hammerhead coming to you."

A short pause followed, then Jake's voice came back, calm and sure like always. "_Roger. Keep your head down." _

_You too, brother, _Max thought as he made is way up the stairwell. He'd removed his MPD uniform cap, and threaded a suppressor on the barrel of his Glock 17 while taking the stairs two at a time. He was on the fourth floor when he felt the first explosion above and heard automatic weapons fire.

000

After Max's communication, Jake pulled the radio off his belt and clicked three times, the predetermined signal that the fireworks were about to start. Jake had briefed the MCRT as best he could on the most likely scenario, but anything was possible. "Abby." He whispered and when she looked up, he pointed to floor next to Sofia's bed and she got down without protest. With McGee's and Dr. Benoit's help, they moved the girls to the floor and moved the beds in from of them to act as shields. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they had. Tim stayed behind the beds, his shotgun up in a supported, kneeling position. Jake and Ziva moved to the door and prepared to enter the hallway.

Jake knew Ziva didn't want to leave, but it was the only way. They both glanced back and McGee nodded, his expression resolute. Satisfied that the agent knew what was expected of him, Jake pulled the handle, threw open the door and exploded into the hallway. Just as Ziva entered the hallway after him, they both felt and heard the C-4 charges that had been placed on the elevators.

000

Gibbs had copied Jake's fortifications and stayed in place but both he and Mike were itching to join the fight. Shannon was holding Tony in her lap, covering his ears and rocking slightly. During the firefight in Stillwater, he'd been terrified and this time was no different. Joanne was sitting next them, rubbing Tony's back and silently praying that her eldest grandchild made in through this alive. Jackson had demanded to be included in the defense and Gibbs had given his father his NCIS issue Sig Sauer P-228 9mm pistol. To Gibbs surprise and both his and Mike's amusement, Jackson had groused that he would've preferred a .45. All three men waited silently and tensed ever so slightly when they heard the explosion.

000

As Jake and Ziva moved in the direction of the explosion, Morgan and Smalls took up defensive positions on either side of the opposite end of hallway and Dave and Travis did the same as Jake and Ziva moved toward them, with Kate backing them up. When they were all in their proper positions, Jake, Travis, Morgan and Smalls pulled M67 fragmentation grenades from their belts, throwing them around their respective corners, yelling "Frag out." Unfortunately, there were no screams to accompany the explosion. Well, no screams of anyone dying, to be perfectly accurate. There was plenty of screaming, but that was normal on a battlefield. Also, the sprinkler system had apparently been turned on and the fires started by the grenades had triggered them. "MORGAN, HOSE 'EM!" Jake yelled and second later heard the familiar and oddly comforting sounds of the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. Smalls was firing his G36 as well.

"_Boss, moving to the stairwell." Max said._

Yelling to be heard over the gunfire, Jake responded. "Roger, when you reach the stairs turn west!"

"_Affirm." _

Less than a minute later, Jake felt a hand on his back and moved behind cover, unslinging Max's HK G36 and handed it to him. "How many left, boss?"

"Unknown."

Both men moved back to Jake's position and could hear the enemy gunfire ebbing off. Suddenly, above the gunfire, they heard two pistol shots and turned to Morgan and Smalls position. Jake could see both men had been shot in the head; Smalls through the forehead and Morgan in the back of the head. Ignoring the rage he felt at his brothers in arms meeting such an ignoble fate, the remaining members of Section Eight moved to their fall back positions in the two hospital rooms.

"Comin' in!" Jake yelled at the door of Tony's room, not wanting to risk being shot. Without waiting for an answer, he and Travis pushed through and took up defensive positions in front of Jake's family. Max, Dave and Kate were in Tatiana and Sofia's room in the same positions as Jake and the others. Ziva didn't bother asking where Jake was. There wasn't time for sentiment. They waited for what seemed like hours until Jake's radio crackled. _"Sergeant Gibbs, you know what I want. If you wished to spare your truth family, you'll do what is right."_ Jake figured the man had taken Smalls or Morgan's radio. _Well, I'll just add that to his list of transgressions, Jake thought. _

Maybe it was the anger he felt to all the innocent's that he'd failed because of Arkady Kobach, maybe it was the physical, mental and emotional exhaustion that he had felt of late, but something inside Jake snapped as he raised the radio to his mouth again to respond. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL FIRST!"

As Jake stood and unslung his rifle, Arkady responded for the final time. _"I was hoping you would say that, Sergeant."_

Shannon couldn't let this happen. She'd lost her son once due to her unwillingness to act and she wouldn't let the chance to act slip by again. "Jake…" but she could bring herself to finish.

Just before reaching the door, he turned and gave the same smart aleck grin he'd used as a kid. "I'll be alright." Looking at Travis and Mike, he said, "Anything comes through that door other than me or our mates, kill it." Both men nodded, then he disappeared before his mother could say more.

000

Jake left his sidearm in its holster and instead pulled the Emerson CQC 7 folding knife he always carried and opened the blade. As if on cue, Arkady appeared with a similar knife in his hand and smiled evilly. "If you would go to these lengths for some whore, I cannot imagine what you would do for your family."

But Jake didn't take the bait and then danced for a minute, until Arkady attacked. Jake easily moved passed and Arkady lost his footing on the soaked floor. But the snake turned just as quickly and brought his knife up. Jake couldn't help himself and grinned. He liked fighting spirit, no matter who had it. Arkady charged him again, and as he passed Jake struck him at the base of skull hard enough that the former Spetsnaz officer saw stars and staggered slightly. Jake exploded and used this to his advantage. He grabbed arkady around the neck and leaned in. "Her name was Irina Orlov." Jake said in a low, controlled voice and began applying pressure to the other man's neck. Arkady struggled, but Jake fed on the rage he'd felt ever since Irina had died in his arms. Slowly, the older man's struggling lessened until finally his passed out. Jake dropped him to the floor and spent a minute catching his breath.

When he was reasonably calm, he looked back to the door of Tony's room. "MIKE!"

Franks' appeared, .45 Kimber 1911 in his hand and walked over.

Half deaf from all the explosions and gunfire, he yelled. "You punch his ticket?!"

Jake shook his head. "It's yours if you want it."

Mike didn't hesitate for a second. He raised the .45 and emptied the mag into Arkady's skull.

000


	26. Aftermath, Part 1

Chp. 26

Two days had passed since Arkady attempted to take Tatiana and Sofia. While things had somewhat returned to normal, Jake was a no show at the hospital and both Shannon and Ziva were worried and frustrated, respectively. Tony was knocked out thanks to morphine, which gave Shannon a chance to pester Gibbs. "It's been two days, Jethro. He should be here."

Gibbs didn't respond, choosing instead to sip his coffee and brood. Shannon glared at him and crossed her arms. "You know, he gets this from you."

"Rule 11, Shan." Gibbs said, taking another sip.

"Rule…" She started, but then threw up her hands in exasperation, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room.

Gibbs never moved from his chair next to Tony's bed. Jackson had watched the entire scene in a chair by the window and only spoke when Shannon was gone. "You gonna go after her, Leroy? Seems she's pretty intent on bringing Jacob here. Might need some help with that."

"He lost two men on this operation, Dad."

"I know, son, and believe it or not, so does Shannon. All the more reason he ought to be here, rather than drowning his sorrows in a bottle. Not to mention, Ziva could use his help right now, seeing as she's the woman he claims to love."

Gibbs was silent for a few minutes before responding, "He's 36, dad, and we don't exactly have the best relationship. If Shannon wants to drag him in here by his ear, that's her decision."

Knowing he wouldn't win this argument, Jackson instead pointed at his son's cup. "Want a fresh one?"

"Thanks, but I'll get it dad. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

000

Despite what his mother thought, Jake hadn't been drunk for the full 48 hours since killing Arkady. After watching Mike empty eight rounds of .45 ACP into Arkady Kobach, Jake and the rest of Section Eight collected Tom Morgan and Marcus Smalls' bodies and beat feet out of the hospital. If there was a silver lining to the operations outcome, it was that of Jake's crew, Morgan and Smalls were the only men who were truly unattached. Both men's parents were dead and neither had ever been married or had children.

Though it wasn't what Jake or the rest of his team had wished for either of their comrades, because of the nature of Section Eight and their work, both bodies were incinerated, their ashes scattered in Potomac. After cleaning their weapons, reloading empty magazines and doing everything else necessary to prepare for their next mission, the mercenaries toasted their fellow operators and went their separate ways.

Jake knew Mike would let their contacts at the various agencies know that Section Eight was currently combat ineffective. When Jake returned to his apartment, he did so only to shower and change into fresh clothes. After dressing in a grey suit, white shirt and black tie, Jake went to his gun safe and retrieved a spare Wilson Combat CQB Tactical LE 1911 .45 pistol. Even though the M&P Travis had given him was a .45, he missed the 1911 and preferred it when he had a choice. He checked the bathroom mirror to make sure his appearance was squared away, then left his apartment.

He knew that his mother, Mike or the gunny would come for him at some point, and he very much wanted to avoid all three of them. Even though he knew Charlie's bar was only two blocks from the Navy Yard and was frequented by NCIS agents and other government and military personnel, Jake felt it was probably the one place Gibbs and company _wouldn't _look for him. But what the former Special Forces operator didn't know about was team Gibbs connection to Charlie's main bar tender, Seamus Dolan.

000

After grabbing a few hours of much needed sleep, Travis, Max and Dave went back to the hospital knowing that the MCRT would need all the help they could get, even if the immediate threat was neutralized. But Max did voice some objections to this plan, even as Travis' Jeep Wrangler turned into the hospital parking lot. "You know Shannon's gonna go after him, so don't you think we should at least back up with surveillance?"

"You really Shannon has a chance against him? Even if she is a gunny's wife, I doubt she can make him do anything he doesn't want to do." Dave supplied as they got out of the jeep and started toward the building.

"Ixne annonshe." Travis stage whispered as they started into the building and saw Shannon Gibbs and her mother exiting a few doors down. Fortunately, neither women saw them as the men entered the lobby.

000

Jake walked to Charlie's, trying to clear his head of the events of the past few days. But the images kept coming just the same. Irina bleeding out in his arms, Tony and the girl's being shot, John and Marcus' dead bodies lying a dirty hospital floor. Before he knew it, Jake arrived at a Charlie's and went into the bar. His situational awareness was shot, he realized. But actually he was ok with that, because Jake didn't really care what happened to him. If some gangbanger had walked up and demanded every dollar he had, Jake would've picked a fight just so the bastard would try to blow his head off. Of course, his training and survival instinct would kick in and just like every other fight he'd ever been in, Jake would survive. Only problem was, he was getting tired of surviving for the sake of surviving.

000

Given that it was just after 1300 hours, traffic in the bar was slow and Seamus Dolan was looking forward to getting off in four hours. He looked up from the racing form he was reading and placed his coffee cup on the bar as a man in a suit and tie entered. The man's body language screamed 'soldier' to the former Boston P.D. officer, but something about this man seemed different. As he sat down at the bar, Dolan got a good look at the man's face and did a double take. The bartender could almost swear the man in front of him was a younger version of NCIS Agent Jethro Gibbs. _Wonder if this is Ziva's 'mister right' Abigail mentioned a few weeks ago, Dolan thought. _

Abby had said the man was a quote 'scarier, younger version of Gibbs.' But a customer was a customer. "What can I get ya?" Dolan asked.

"Irish coffee and a Heineken."

"Comin' right up." Dolan moved down the bar to make the drink and returned a minute later with the beer and the coffee, placing them in front of the heretofore unknown customer.

"Slow day." Jake commented, after taking a sip of his beer.

Dolan nodded. "Aye, it is that. But tomorrow bein' payday helps. Place will be flooded come quitin' time."

"I'm in sales myself." Jake lied, taking a sip of his Irish coffee.

"What do you sell?"

"I'm a salesman for Smith and Wesson. James Oliver." Jake said, using the alias that was on the driver's license he'd shown the barman. Jake wondered why he'd become so talkative all of a sudden, but decided to just go with it.

They were the only two people currently in the front room of the bar, so Dolan decided to test the waters. "So tell me, Mr. James Oliver of Smith and Wesson, why do you have a Colt 1911 on yer hip?"

Dolan's eyes narrowed and Jake knew he'd been made. But he also believed he could trust this man. So, he too plunged ahead. "Let's cut the love making friend. I can see you believe I'm James Oliver about as much as I do. So who do you think I am?"

Seamus was silent for a moment, then he said, "You were in here a few months back, sat in the rear booth with Michael Franks. Didn't look real happy about it. Given your resemblance to gunny Gibbs, I'm gonna guess you and he are related some how and that you're former or current military. Am I right?"

Jake took another sip of his coffee before responding. "Correct on all counts. Names Jake, by the way. Were you in?"

"Aye, Brown water navy in 'Nam and then Boston P.D. Nice to meet you, Jacob."

Jake raised his bottle. "To the fallen. May they find the peace we all seek."

Dolan raised his own glass and they toasted their fallen brothers. Jake pulled out his wallet and Dolan waved a hand dismissively. "It's on the house."

"Thank you."

As Jake stood to leave, Dolan called out to him. "There's just one thing though. Abigail mentioned an agent on yer Dah's team, name of Ziva David, havin' a new beau a few weeks ago. Man Abby described seemed a lot like you. I'm guessin' Abby had her facts right. But Ziva's been through enough hurt in this life, Jacob." Dolan said, his eyes hard and his voice turned deadly serious. "You cause her any more pain, and I'll snap yer neck like a toothpick. Yer hearin' me, boyyo?"

Jake was quiet for a minute, eyes locked with the barman, before he nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Dolan. I hear you." Then he turned and left the bar, feeling better than he had in a long time.

000

A/N: Charlie's Bar, Seamus Dolan and all facts pertaining to same are the intellectual property of ltjvt1026 on this site. He graciously allowed their use in this story and I'm returning them, but I might borrow them later, if he's ok with it. Seriously, man knows his stuff and y'all should look him up. Lt., when you read this, let me know how I did and tell me if I got Seamus Dolan in character or not. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting etc. You guys make it worth the effort!


	27. Aftermath, Part 2

Chp. 27

After leaving Charlie's, Jake walked back to his apartment. His meeting with Seamus Dolan had given him a lot to think about. Eighteen years earlier, he'd never allowed himself to think about what it would be like to have a wife and children. He'd had a couple of girlfriends during his time in the military, but neither relationship had worked out. When he left the army and was approached to form Section Eight, he'd forgone a relationship completely because he felt having a girlfriend would've been too complicated.

When he'd first met Ziva, the attraction had been purely physical. Then, the more he'd learned about her, the more he liked her. They were so much alike, it was uncanny. But he knew that while he was content to remain in the world of covert operations, Ziva was trying to put that part of her life behind her. He desperately wanted a life with Ziva, but he honestly didn't know if he could hang up his guns after eighteen years. This life was all that he knew and, up until five months ago, all that he'd had.

The case with Tatiana and Sofia had gotten to Ziva, Jake knew. He could see the siren of maternity calling the women he loved and he knew that she desperately wanted to have these girls to love, hold and raise as her own. Jake knew that Ziva wanted to give them the childhood she had so cruelly been denied, and Jake vowed he would do whatever he could to help Ziva achieve that goal.

When he rounded a corner and saw a Starbucks, he went in, stepped up to surprisingly empty register and ordered a black coffee. As he waited for his drink to be made, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number from memory. A woman answered on the second ring.

"_Yes." _

"Dierdre, this is Tom. We need to meet, soon. Is that possible?"

The women answered without hesitation. _"Of course, Thomas. Where are you?" _

"D.C."

The women called Deirdre clucked disapprovingly. _"I apologize for being difficult, Thomas, but certain things prevent me from coming to you. Would it be possible for you to come to Los Angeles?" _

Jake had figured this would be the case when he asked for 'Deirdre's' help, and he decided to get a plane that evening. "Sure. I'll catch the red eye. See you tomorrow, Deirdre."

"_I look forward to it, Thomas." _A _click _signaled the end of the conversation and Jake disconnected on his end.

Jake left the coffee shop, carrying his cup and thought about what he intended to do. The phone call he'd just made would take his life in a different direction for a time, but he felt that it would ultimately be the right direction. Five blocks later, he tossed the empty coffee cup into a trash can and turned the corner. Halfway down the block, he saw what he was looking for and started toward the jewelry store he'd walked past a thousand times, with a new purpose. Thirty-seven minutes later, he left the store with a simple, small box in his pocket, which he hoped would profoundly change his, Ziva's and the girl's lives.

000

Shannon used the key Jake had given her three months earlier to enter his apartment and held the door for her mother. When they entered the living room, Joanne took in the space for the first time. "Seems sterile," She commented and in truth it was. There was a flat screen T.V. on one wall atop a small wood entertainment center across from a leather sofa, leather arm chair and footstool were in one corner, with two end tables on each end of the sofa and a lamp on each table, with a coffee table as the room's center piece. A table with an ipod docking station was next to the arm chair, with Bose black and silver noise canceling headphones attached. All the furniture was greyish brown in color and severe looking.

They moved through the rest of the apartment, stopping in the first bedroom, which it appeared Jake used as an office, with a desk, laptop computer and printer, small desk lamp, filing cabinets and several bookshelves, and moved to the master bedroom. The bed frame, dresser and matching night tables were the same color as the living room furniture. Next to the dresser, predictably, was a Browning gun safe. Shannon opened the closet and saw a half dozen suits, a pair of black dress shoes, a pair of brown hiking boots, similar brown walking shoes and a pair of tennis shoes. There were long and short sleeve shirts, both for dress and casual wear, as well as several pairs of dress slack and jeans.

Shannon saw it first and automatically reached for it. Joanne almost cautioned her daughter to leave it, but decided to let her own curiosity win the day. Shannon reached up and lifted Jake's U.S. Army Class A uniform, covered in yellowed plastic, off the rail. Joanne stepped aside and Shannon turned and placed the uniform reverently on the bed. Mother and daughter took in the coat, which was on top. The ribbons and medals were a mystery to Joanne and most were to Shannon, except one. Shannon recognized the Purple Heart ribbon, similar to the one she'd seen on Jethro's Marine dress uniform. Except, where Jethro only had one ribbon, Jake had the ribbon and two oak leaf clusters, meaning he'd been wounded at least three times.

Both women jumped as a loud _click _sound came from the hallway and a voice said, "I'd suggest you put that back where you found it." Shannon turned slightly and quickly averted her eyes when she saw a gun barrel pointed in her direction. "Uniform, closet, _now."_ The voice, which she now recognized as Jake's, directed. Shannon did as she was told without argument and Jake re-holstered his weapon. When his mother came out of the closet, Jake blocked the hallway. "I gave you a key, doesn't mean you have the right to snoop." He said, giving both women equal parts of his accusing glare.

Shannon hung her head slightly, feeling much like one of her own students who been caught doing something wrong. "I know. I'm sorry, Jake. I just…"

He held up a hand. "I get it. Trust me. But there are things you're both better off not knowing." Jake said over his shoulder, as he turned and went back to the living room.

"Like the fact you were wounded _three times." _Shannon said, stressing the last part.

"Yeah, like that. What are you doing here, anyway?" Jake asked, in an effort to steer the conversation away from him.

"Where have you been for the last two days?" Joanne asked, when Shannon hesitated.

Jake looked away. "The threat was eliminated, but I lost two men. That's not something you just bounce back from. No matter how many times it happens."

Both women knew Jake meant that he'd lost men in combat before the incident two nights ago and this only added to guilt that they felt for their part in pushing him away all those years ago. The three lapsed into uncomfortable silence, which Shannon finally had the courage to break. "I don't…" She faltered, but Jake and Joanne waited her out. Finally, she gathered her courage and finished. "I don't mean to be insensitive about Marcus and John. I appreciate their sacrifice and wish that it hadn't happened, but…" she stopped again, "But what I'm trying to say is that we still need you."

"I know mom, and believe it or not, I'm trying to fix some things in that regard. I have to fly to Los Angeles tonight, but I'll stop by the hospital and see Ziva and the kids before I leave, promise."

Shannon wondered why Jake was flying to Los Angeles, but decided if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. So instead, she and Joanne both told him to be safe and took their leave. Jake grabbed another one of his suits, dress shoes, belt and toiletries, and changed into comfortable travel clothes. After booking a flight from Dulles to LAX, Jake left his apartment and went to the hospital to hopefully complete the first task in the most important mission of his life.

000

A/N: So, any guesses to the mystery women Jake knows in L.A.?


	28. Lengths

Chp. 28

Jake hated traveling without his gun, but he was willing to make the sacrifice for Ziva and the girls'. As the cab pulled to a stop in front of the hospital, Jake mused about the last time he'd traveled using his real name. It had been more than ten years, when he was still a green beret. He paid the cabbie, climbed out and stood for a moment as the cab drove away, collecting his thoughts.

As he picked up his bag and started into the hospital, his stomach started doing flips. The small velvet box in the left pocket of jeans suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. As he moved to the elevators, Jake considered all the ways this particular mission could go wrong. What if Gibbs said no? What if Ziva said no?

_Well, that's just a risk I'll have to take. _

The elevator doors opened and Jake stepped out. He scanned his immediate surroundings and, finding nothing amiss, started toward Tony's room. On the way over, he'd called Mike and got the new lay of the land. Once it was determined the children were no longer in danger, they were moved back to regular rooms in the pediatric ward. The hallway was brightly painted with cheerful scenes. _More conducive to healing. _

Reaching the appropriate room, Jake knocked softly on the door and waited until it opened a crack. He saw Gibbs, and jerked his head for his father to join him in the hallway. They moved to the waiting room and took seats near the window. After a minute of silence, Gibbs spoke. "I'm sorry about Morgan and Smalls'. They were good men."

Jake nodded. "Thank you. They were."

Father and son locked eyes for a moment, then Jake forged ahead. "I came to ask for your blessing."

Gibbs played dumb. "For?"

Jake scowled. "Don't be stupid. You know darn well what for." The mercenary said, a hard edge in his tone.

"Relax, Jake, I'm just yanking your chain. You have it. You've always had it. There's just one thing…" Gibbs started, but Jake held up a placating hand.

"I know, I know, if I hurt her or the girls in any way, shape or form, you'll snap my neck like a tooth pick," Jake said, like he'd heard it before, "Mike told me when I called to get Tony's room number and Dolan told me when I stopped in Charlie's for a drink."

Gibbs actually smiled at this revelation. "Dolan…I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We didn't, until today. I gave him an alias and he called me on it. Said he recognized me from when Mike and I had a meeting in the bar last August." Jake was referring to the operation Section Eight had been given to kill Tony's biological father.

Jake fell silent and looked out the window. "Hey," Gibbs said after a few minutes, bringing him back to the here and now, "why are you hesitating?"

"What if she says no?" Jake asked, his tone filled with worry Gibbs had never heard from him.

"She's not gonna say no, Jake. Trust me." Gibbs said.

"If you say so, Gunny." Jake said, pushing himself up and starting to the girls' room.

000

Ziva jerked awake as the door to Tatiana's and Sofia's room opened, her Sig instantly in her hand and pointed at the perceived threat.

"Easy there, quick draw." Jake said, stepping into the room, his hands raised palm out. Ziva lowered her Sig and came over to him, throwing her arms around and hanging on. Jake hugged her back and they stayed like that for a long time. She let go first, stepped back and said, "I am sorry about Marcus and John. They were good men."

He nodded. "Thank you. I really hate that part of the job."

"It never gets easier. But I am glad you're here."

Jake cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that, listen can we talk?"

She cocked her head, as if she didn't understand. "I thought that's what we were doing."

"Yeah, but I…" Jake hesitated again. Then the voice that always came to him in stressful situations spurred him forward. _Just ask her, ya pussy._

"I need to ask you something and I'm not sure what you'll say."

Ziva smiled. For the all the ferocity, confidence and calm the man she loved brought to combat, he was decidedly less self-assured in other areas of life. "How will you know if you don't ask?"

He shrugged, and gave her a self-deprecating grin. "Guess you're right. Here goes."

Jake knelt in front of her and pulled the small box from his pocket. "I had some long spiel prepared but, I guess what it all boils down to is I'm tired of being alone and I want you in my life because I love you. Ziva, will you marry me?"

He looked at her and watched as the tears sprang to her eyes and her hand covered her mouth. She shook her head slowly back and forth. Anyone else would've thought she was conflicted or that she didn't want to marry him. But Jake knew from private conversations with Ducky that Ziva would never know about, that she found herself tainted and undesirable after the events in Somalia. So, he waited. After a minute, she pulled him to his feet and drew him in, kissing her with a passion he was only too happy to return. When they broke for air, Jake's face split into a wide grin. "So, is that a yes?"

Ziva swatted his arm playfully. "Yes, you idiot, I will marry you." She said, taking the ring from the box and placing it on her finger.

"Idiot? You mean you never read _men are from Mars women are from Venus_? It basically says women are impossible to understand, I think."

Ziva rolled her eyes. Then her expression turned serious. Jake knew what she was thinking, so he again waited her out. Finally she asked, "What will happen to Tatiana and Sofia?"

Jake shrugged. "What do you want to happen?"

She laughed. "I asked Tatiana the same thing after you told me about Irina."

Jake looked away, forcing himself not to allow the crushing weight of what happened to engulf him. After a minute, he asked, "What did she say?"

"She said she wanted to stay with us because we made her feel safe."

Jake grinned at the innocence of the little girl's words. "She did, huh?"

"Yes, she did. Will you stay? Please?"

Jake looked guilty, but answered quickly before Ziva could draw her own conclusions.

"No, we're 'combat ineffective' for the foreseeable future. But I need to fly to Los Angeles. If we're going to do this right, I need someone I can trust to give me a backstop under my real name. It should go quickly because this person's very good, and I'll be back late tomorrow."

Ziva knew what Jake was risking and the lengths he would go to for their mutual happiness and it just made her love him all the more. "Just be careful."

"I always am." He said, kissing her on the forehead once before turning to leave.

000

Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange sat in one of the three homes she owned in and around Los Angeles with nothing but a glass of scotch for company. She reflected on the phone call she'd received earlier in the day from "Thomas."

She wondered why the man had contacted her after all this time and surmised it was a very good reason. She knew his real name, but he had always worked with or for her under an alias. But she had little to no idea what had happened to him after he'd left the U.S. Army three years before. _It would be most interesting to find out. _

Just as she was mulling over the possibilities of what had become of Jacob Gibbs, her cell phone vibrated, signaling an incoming text. She glanced at the clock in the mantle and saw that it was nearly midnight. The text was simple and direct, _Arrived, where do you want to meet?_

Hetty sent him the address and he replied that he was one his way. Thirty minutes later, she heard the cab's breaks squeal out front and a couple minutes after that, a light knock on the door. She opened the door and stepped back, allowing the much taller man to enter. He turned and they embraced. "Hello, Hetty."

"Hello, Jacob. It's good to see you. How was your flight?"

"Good." He said, as he followed her to the kitchen. She poured a cup of tea for herself and coffee for him.

"You still take it black?" She asked and he nodded.

They went to the living room and Hetty asked Jake what brought him to Los Angeles. Jake trusted Hetty, so he told her the truth, beginning with Section Eight's genesis three years earlier and ending with the current mission.

"That is quite a story." She said when he finished, "Can I gather that your coming here has something to do with your activities as leader of Section Eight?"

"You can. I need a backstop and background scrub."

"Under an alias? Surely, you know people in Washington who could do that for you, dear boy."

Jake shook his head and Hetty made the connection. "Ah, you need the backstop under your real name. I'm guessing this has something to do with Ms. David and the young girls you mentioned?"

"Yeah. I proposed to Ziva before flying out and she accepted. We both want to adopt the girls, but I'm afraid there are certain things in my background that would be frowned upon by lawyers and such."

Hetty nodded in understanding. "What would you like done?"

"Scrub everything pertaining to Section Eight from my military service record, as well as anything pertaining to my time in Delta Force. I doubt there'll be anything official tying me to Section Eight, but better safe than sorry. I need my military career to end with my time in Special Forces and current employment."

"Anything specific in mind for current employment?"

Jake shrugged. "Something nice and boring. Rent a cop, maybe?"

Hetty pursed her lips in thought. "How about a security contractor? And I suppose you'll want the same done for your men?"

Jake hadn't thought of that, but DCF would probably look at his team as character witnesses. Leave no stone unturned. He'd call his team in the morning before they did anything.

"Yeah, better do the same for my guys. Let me make sure they're ok with it." He said, stifling a yawn.

"That's quite alright. We'll have it done tomorrow and have you back in D.C. by the end of the day. Now, let me show you where your room is."

"Thanks, Hetty." Jake said, feeling better for the first time in days.

"Anytime, dear boy."

000

A/N: if anyone caught it, Hetty Lange is not my creation. She belongs to the creators of NCIS:LA. Just borrowing her for a bit. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	29. Choices

Chp. 29

Jake woke to the sun on his face and picked up his watch off the night stand. It read 9:15am. He threw back the covers, and sat up. He got of bed and dropped to the floor, cranking out his standard fifty push-ups. The first ten were slow like always, he had to get the blood flowing and he hadn't gone through the routine for a couple of days. After the push-ups he flipped over and did the same number of sit ups. He decided to forego his usual run and hopped in the shower in the attached bathroom when he finished.

The morning routine was his favorite part of the day, because it was also the clearest part. No phones ringing, or people to answer to. As a result, he had time to think and his mind went over the past two days. A part of him knew that he would never forgive himself for what happened and a part of him knew he should. But he'd learned long ago that if, as the leader of a unit, you forgave yourself for the men you lost without learning from their loss, history was likely to repeat itself. So, as he showered, Jake went over the mission and what he could have done differently to prevent Morgan, Smalls, and Irina's deaths.

After finishing quickly in the bathroom, he dressed in the navy blue suit, dark blue shirt, solid red tie and black dress shoes he'd packed the day before. Then, he quickly repacked his bag, taking it with him to the kitchen.

000

Ziva sat quietly working on her laptop by the window while Tatiana and Sofia slept. Both girls had slept through Jake's proposal and she was grateful for that. Of course, the three of them had a rough night, with nurses constantly coming in to check on the girls and waking them. Finally, at 0345, Ziva had pulled her Sig on the nurse who'd come in and told the woman that she would shoot the next person who came in before at least 0900 hours. Ziva smiled at the memory and Tatiana's wide eyed look at her actions. It hadn't been a look of fear, Ziva noted, rather one of admiration. She thought about when Sofia woke up with a headache that first night and she had comforted the little girl. Just before drifting off, Sofia had told her she thought Ziva would make a good mother, and Ziva vowed to prove the child right.

She was researching the adoption process and was once again grateful that Jake had proposed. Though she would have married him anyway, married couples had a great chance of adopting children than single parents. It wasn't right, but there wasn't anything she could do about it and the girls needed a mother and father, she supposed. She knew Jake harbored the same doubts about parenthood she did, but they would be in this together and they would make it work.

The door opening softly snapped her out of her revelry and her Sig automatically came up, leveled at the perceived threat. She lowered the gun instantly when she saw Mike's face poke around the door, but not quickly enough for Mike to miss it. He grinned wryly. "I come in peace, Ziver."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, maternal instinct."

"Hey, don't apologize. I'd be worried if you weren't expressing it. So, Jake told me about his trip to California to see Hetty. You care to weigh in on that?"

She nodded. "I accepted his proposal. Would you mind sitting with the girls? I would like to tell everyone before they inadvertently find out, and I would like to see Tony."

Mike nodded. "That's actually why I came by. Kid's askin' for you."

"Then I should not disappoint him." She said, moving the computer off her lap. She stood and stretched before starting for the door. She opened it and turned back to him. "Mike?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Thanks."

He nodded. "What I'm here for, Ziva."

000

Hetty was sitting at the bar in her kitchen, reading the LA Times on her Ipad as she waited for Jake to get up, his doctored file on the bar next to her. She remembered him as an early riser, but he was five years older and coming off a difficult mission. As usual, Mr. Beale hadn't questioned her needs, merely doing as she asked. But if Hetty knew her team, and she did, they would find out about the 'mission' she'd told Eric that the background was for and they would dig. She sighed, taking another sip of the tea she'd made. _Occupational hazard._

"Morning." Jake said, coming into the kitchen going straight for the coffee pot. After pouring a cup, glanced in her direction and saw the file. "That it?"

"Yes, with the redactions you requested and some additions." She said, stopping in case he wanted to interject. "According to your new file, you joined the 75th Ranger Regiment first and served three years, then served the remainder of your army career with Special Forces."

Jake nodded and began reading, sipping his coffee. Hetty noted the look of pleasure on the younger man's face when he took his first sip of the strong Turkish brew.

"You remembered."

She smiled ruefully. "I try to remember the good as well as the bad. One to keep myself sane and one to learn from."

Jake knew what she was telling him and knew she was right. They stayed in silence while he studied the file and thought. She waited, knowing what he was thinking and not wanting to rush him. After a long time, he asked the question the old spy master knew he would.

"Do you think I should get out?"

"Do you want to, that's the better question."

He sighed, as if his own desires made him feel guilty. "No, I don't."

"Then keep doing what you're doing."

"I'm afraid if I do, I'll lose them. Ziva…" He stopped, unsure of how to go on.

"She wants to put this life behind her and focus on being a mother, give those girls the childhood she was denied." Hetty supplied, and Jake nodded.

"Yes, and she wants me with her. But I can't walk away, Henrietta, I just can't. This fight isn't over."

"You must find a balance, Jacob. A balance that you've never needed before, but you will find it because in the end, you want both. You want to stay in the fight and you want a reason to come home other than a paycheck. Am I right?"

After a minute, he nodded again. She was right. He resolved to talk to Ziva when he got back to D.C. He closed the file and picked it up before finishing his coffee. "Thanks, Hetty. For everything." He said, putting the cup down and going to pick up his bag. The two comrades embraced and Hetty stepped back, looking up at him.

"You're welcome, Jake. Be safe."

"Always." He said, turning and going to the front porch. He pulled out his cellphone and called a cab. As he waited, he thought about what Hetty had said and smiled. It would be hard, but between himself, Ziva and their unconventional family, they could make it work.

Ten minutes later, as Hetty watched the cab drive away, she knew that she'd made the right decision in helping Jake.

000

Ziva knocked softly on the door to Tony's room in case he was sleeping, and she smiled when the door opened and Gibbs appeared in the doorway. "Mike told me I've been summoned."

"Come on in."

He pulled the door open wider and she stepped in. She greeted Jackson warmly and Shannon introduced her to Joanne. Shannon moved and Ziva sat on the end of bed facing Tony. "You wanted to see me, Tony?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything for a minute. She waited, and he spoke after a minute. "I just wanted say thanks for saving me, again."

She reached out and squeezed his hand, smiling warmly. "You are very welcome, _motek." _She said in a concerned tone as the boy still looked distressed.

"Could you…could you tell Jake I'm sorry and that I want to see him?" The boy asked, a small sob escaping his lips as he tried to stay calm.

Now all the adults were bewildered. What did this child possibly have to be sorry for? "What are you sorry for, Tony?" Shannon asked, taking a seat next to Tony and gently placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Marcus and Tom…they…they're dead and they died…" Tears rolled down the boys cheeks and Ziva moved aside, allowing Gibbs and Shannon to comfort Tony, although she had a pretty good idea why Tony was thinking the way he was.

When Tony was calm, Ziva looked at him. "Tony, look at me, please." When he did, she continued, "Tom and Marcus' deaths are _not _your fault. Do you understand, Tony?" She waited and after a long time he looked at her in a way that told her he believed her and said in a small voice, "I understand."

Ziva took her place on the end of the bed and reached for Tony's hand. The little boy took her hand and she squeezed his gently. "Jake does not blame you for what happened, _motek, _none of us do. Any more than we blame Tatiana and Sofia." In that moment, Ziva knew how to convince Tony that what she told him was the truth.

"Look at this, Tony." She said, pulling the engagement ring off and holding it up. Tony looked at it, his brow furrowed and Shannon made a happy sound in a throat, but didn't move, deciding to wait until Ziva was finished.

"Did Jake ask you to marry him?" Tony guessed.

The former assassin smiled. "Yes, he did, and I accepted. He went to see a friend because we want to adopt Tatiana and Sofia. That is why he left, _motek, _not because he is angry."

"Like mom and dad are adopting me?" Tony asked. He'd taken to calling Shannon and Gibbs Mom and Dad after it was clear he'd be staying with them permanently. Ziva nodded.

"Congratulations, Ziva." Shannon said, leaning forward and hugging the younger woman.

"Thank you, Shannon."

Jackson stepped over from where he and Joanne had been sitting. "Congratulations, Ziva. If anyone can straighten out that grandson of mine, it's you."

Ziva laughed. "Thank you, Jack, but you put too much faith in me, I'm afraid."

Joanne smiled, and stepped forward next, hugging her as well. "Congratulations, dear."

"Thank you, Joanne."

For the first time in a long time, Ziva felt complete and whole. She just prayed the feeling would last.

000


	30. Uninvited Guests

Chp. 30

As soon as his flight landed at Washington National, Jake left the airport and caught a cab back to his apartment. Walking through the door to living room, his eyes fell on his small liquor cabinet and he longed for a drink. But that wouldn't have been productive, so he decided to go for a run to clear his head. He changed into his running gear and left the apartment.

Jake knew he would've been lying if he said he didn't have reservations about marriage and fatherhood. Those weren't things you could do over if you screwed up. There were very few second chances in life and Jake had experienced maybe one or two, but once he walked down that aisle and signed his name on the dotted line; that would be it. So if he was going to walk away for fear of failing Ziva and the girls, the time to walk was now. But if he honest with himself, Jake knew he couldn't, _wouldn't _walk away. He'd asked Ziva to marry him after all, not the other way around.

So that was it, he asked and she accepted. He just had to make sure he did part right. As Section Eights headquarters came into view, Jake knew what the first step to doing it right would be.

000

Ziva felt completely at peace for the first time in days. The girls were awake and doing better. They had eaten a light dinner and found _Toy Story _on tv, which both girls were watching intently. Ziva couldn't decide which was cuter, the film or the girls. The only thing that would've made it better was if Jake were here with them.

000

Three months earlier, when it became clear to Travis McGee that whatever Jake and Ziva had wouldn't be temporary, he asked Tim to put a flag on Eli David's official passport and any known aliases the Deputy Director of Mossad had. It wasn't much, but Travis figured it was better than nothing, and he'd just been proven right. Fifteen minutes earlier, he received a text informing him that Eli had entered the U.S. through Immigration Control at Washington National Airport. Travis parked his jeep on the street outside Section Eight HQ, got out and entered the building, all the while wondering if he'd done the right thing. He rode the elevator up and found Jake, Max and Dave already there.

"Good thinking, McGee. Thanks." Jake said when he saw him as he joined the group in the living room. The "50 inch flat screen was divided into six frames with photos and brief dossier's of Mossad Deputy Director Eli David and his protective detail. Jake stared at the screen for a longtime, focusing on Eli. His team knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to do, but they would wait for him to say it. He glanced at the other three faces before asking, "Ok, gents, what am I thinking?"

"You wanna kill them." Dave said, his tone saying that what he was saying was obvious, though there was an unspoken _but._

"You want to keep Ziva and the girl's safe, but you don't want to lose Ziva, and by doing what you're thinking you know that's a risk." Travis supplied.

"Aye, there's the rub." Jake answered, sighing. He knew Ziva had an aunt in France and an Aunt and Uncle in Israel that she had been close to at one time. Maybe he would call them. Ziva needed her family, and Eli was most definitely not family. Blood relationships didn't mean anything after what he'd allowed Ziva to go through.

"Look, we're all in agreement that he gets nowhere near Ziva. But it doesn't mean we have to kill 'em. But, if he pushes, he gets what he gets." Max said, summing up what they'd all thought.

Jake thought about that for a minute. What Max and Travis said was true. Jake sighed. This could get messy very quickly, but with Eli in the country, he didn't see any other way. "Break out the weapons and comms. Close quarter stuff. Covert surveillance at the hospital. If David shows up, I want to be ready, and like you said Max, whatever happens, happens."

000

"What do we know?" Eli David asked his team. The four members of his team were the best the _Kidon _had to offer. The other two, only slightly less so, were on surveillance at the hospital. But that was due to lack of experience, which could be rectified.

The eldest member of the group, Amit Haddar, stepped forward. "As of the start of surveillance, none of the Gibbs family or Ziva have left the hospital. Jake Gibbs was not present as far as surveillance could ascertain."

"And what of his team?"

"Unknown, not likely." Haddar said.

"I didn't not ask for likely, Amit." Eli said, annoyance in his tone.

"I apologize, Director."

Eli ignored the apology and turned to the other three members of his protective detail, Micheal Rivkin, Malechi Ben-Gideon and Liat Tuvia. "You all must understand, you are not here to take Ziva by force. If you cannot abide by that rule, remain here." He said this specifically to Rivkin, knowing he would be the weakest link.

Before they could respond, the Director's phone rang and he answered in Hebrew. _"Yes?"_

"_The children are being released the day after tomorrow. What do you want me to do?" _

Eli considered this. He knew his eldest daughter to know that she would stay with the girls until they were released. He would go to the hospital and convince her of the error of this course of action. She was not meant to be a mother or a wife. He vowed she would understand this. Not for the first time, he cursed both Gibbs men. They had corrupted his perfect creation.

"_Have you been seen?" Eli asked._

"_No." the man answered._

"_Remain in place. Report any updates." Eli said, disconnecting the call. _

"Certainly, Director." Schmeil Pinkhas said into the now dead phone. He resented being hung up on, but that was one of the perils of working with Eli David. Schmeil wasn't Mossad, but he was Ziva friend. At least, that had been the case a long time ago, and contrary to what Eli thought, it was Schmeil's friendship and loyalty to Ziva that had brought him to America. Schmeil's other concern was Ziva's fiancé Jake Gibbs. He had a feeling he knew exactly how far this Gibbs was willing to go to protect Ziva and in doing so, he would lose her. As such, Schmeil would do whatever it took to ensure that his friend remain safe and happy in her new home. Ziva deserved that much, Schmeil knew. He sighed. He knew between Eli and Jake Gibbs, this situation could not possibly end well. But that didn't mean Schmeil wouldn't do what he could to minimize the damage.

000

Jake and Travis were dressed in the EMT uniforms of a local private ambulance service, but unlike regular EMT's, the two former Special Forces soldier's medical bags contained Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine guns, spare magazines for the weapons, flashbang and smoke grenades and gas masks.

Max and Dave was loitering in a waiting room and the pediatric floor, close enough to the kids' rooms to do some good but far enough away they wouldn't inadvertently run into team Gibbs or Mossad surveillance. But that didn't mean the two men didn't have their eyes peeled. Max spotted a women dressed in scrubs and sneakers. No white lab coat meant if she wasn't Mossad, she probably wasn't armed. But he texted Jake just to be safe.

_5'7" female, dirty blond hair. Looks Isreali, dressed in scrubs. _

000

Jake's cell vibrated on his hip, signaling a text, and he checked the message. The description fit Liat Tuvia, a member of Eli David's protective detail. If surveillance was here, that meant Eli wouldn't be far behind.

"What's up?" Travis asked, noticing the change in Jake's body language.

"Mossad surveillance in the pediatric ward."

Travis grinned. Like his boss, he was itching for this particular fight. Eli David was a bastard of the highest order and needed to be dealt with.

"Shall we?"

Jake nodded. "Let's."

000

Eli was starting to feel like this had been too easy. There should have been more security, more resistance when he'd asked for the girls room number, more…

"Director David." Gibbs voice brought him out of his revelry.

"Special agent Gibbs, where is my daughter?" Eli asked, curtly. Simple, direct, the way he liked it.

Suddenly, he saw two men appear from behind Gibbs, dressed in EMT uniforms. But these men were not healers, as evidenced by the submachine guns they held and pointed at Eli and his team. No, these men were warriors.

Eli smirked. "You really think two men are going to stop me from doing what I came here to do?"

One of the armed men answered him. "The way I see it, you've got two choices. You turn around and go back the way you came or you die, right here, right now."

Eli snorted. "You really think you can kill us all?"

Eli watched as the man shook his head behind the gun. "I didn't say all, just you."

"So I should just go back to Israel and let one the best mossad operatives I have ever seen waste her life and talents being your bitch and raising those _mamzer's_?" Eli watched as the man's eyes narrowed and finger tightened on the guns trigger.

Jake was seconds away from giving in. Yeah, he would fry for murder, but Ziva and girls would be safe and in the end that was all he cared about. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm.

"He is not worth it, _Motek." _

Through the haze of anger and rage, Ziva's voice penetrated and her words reached him. She was right. Eli wasn't worth it.

Eli watched as Jake lowered the gun and sneered. "Typical American, let a woman control you."

The other man, Eli recognized him as Travis McGee, spoke for the first time. "Like the man said, Eli, walk away while you still can."

Disgusted and not wanting to deal with how public this operation had become, Eli and his team turned and walked away. Eli turned when he heard Jake Gibbs call his name.

"Yes?"

"You got one shot. You ever come near my family again, I'll kill you."

000


	31. Recovery

Chp. 31

Jake and Travis kept their weapons trained on Eli and the Mossad operatives until they disappeared from sight, then lowered their weapons. Jake turned to where Ziva's voice had come from and saw she was no longer there. He had a pretty good idea why that was the case, but he wasn't going to deal with that just yet. "That went well." Travis said, in an effort to lighten the mood. Jake shot his subordinate and friend a Gibbs worthy glare and walked away.

Hearing the commotion, Gibbs and Shannon came out of Tony's run. They watched the exchange and heard Jake's ultimatum to Eli. Shannon decided to nip this problem in bud, much as could. "Talk to him, Jethro."

He turned and fixed his patent stare on his wife. "And say what, Shannon?"

She pointed at the door to Sofia and Tatiana's room in response. "If Jake does what he's thinking about doing, he will lose them. And contrary to the persona he tries to project, he needs them."

"Persona," Gibbs smirked. "Careful with the big words, teach."

"Don't be flippant, it doesn't become you." She snapped.

He sighed, knowing that she was right. "Ok, Shan, you win."

"Want some back up?" Jackson asked.

"Why not?" Gibbs said, starting in the direction his son had gone a few minutes earlier. Jackson hurried to follow him. Shannon watched them go, and saw that Travis was standing outside the girl's room. "What's that?" she asked, nodding the Heckler and Koch MP-7 he held. She didn't recognize it as one the guns she'd seen the men use before and felt she had to make some conversation, as just going back to Tony's room without acknowledging Travis would be rude.

"H&K MP-7 PDW." He said, then smiled at the blank expression that crossed her face. "Personal Defense Weapon. Basically, it's only good inside this hallway, but it's better than nothing."

"What will he do?" she asked, referring to Jake.

"Kill Eli, and anyone who gets in the way of that."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Her tone now held an accusing bite that Travis had heard, but never had directed at him.

He sighed. "Because, unlike you Shannon, I agree with him. Eli dead gives Ziva a chance at a normal life, even if she doesn't want Jake in that life because he caused Eli's death."

She shook her head, an appalled, uncomprehending expression on her face. "You people, I just…" she trailed off and he waited, "Your answer to every problem is with violence, without thought to the chaos you leave for those you care about, or at least claim."

Travis shrugged. He wasn't about to explain himself to this woman. She didn't deserve an explanation anyway. His phone vibrated and he pulled the device from his pocket. _Saved by the bell._

"McGee."

"_Meet me at HQ." _

"Roger that." Travis said, and disconnected to the call.

As he turned to leave, Shannon realized how cruel she had been. "Travis?"

He stopped and turned. "Yeah, Shannon?"

She stepped forward took his free hand in hers. "I'm sorry. What I said was cruel. I just…I don't understand any of this, and people are always afraid of what they don't understand."

He smiled sadly. "My mother said the same thing after I told her and my dad that I enlisted. She accepted it, but my dad was pretty pissed. He was an Admiral, so my decision to join the army didn't go over well."

"No, I suppose not. Thank you though."

"For what?"

"Keeping Jake safe."

He gave a short laugh. "That's what a team's for, Shannon."

000

Mike Franks decided to stick around after Jake planned to propose to Ziva, mostly because he wanted to see what the fallout of that decision would be. But so far, in Frank's opinion at least, Jake had made all the right moves. He was eating dinner in hospital cafeteria, watching the front entrance when Eli and the Mossad crew entered the building, and he was still there when Jake left. He watched Gibbs and his father follow a few minutes later, finished his coffee and decided to provide the two men with some back. Either they were joining Jake in his quest to kill Eli, or they were going to do the opposite. Mike suspected in was the latter rather than the former. Despite the fact that he wanted to end Eli himself, he would back his probie to the hilt on this.

He found the three men standing the parking garage. Jake saw him first. "Three on one ain't exactly fair."

Before Mike could speak, Travis appeared, responding to Jake's phone call. "Three on two, boss."

"Why do you boys think this is the answer?" Jackson asked.

Both men shrugged. "Simplest distance between two points is strait line." Jake said.

"What's that mean exactly?"

"If Eli's willing to fly across the Atlantic and confront Ziva with a bunch of killers," Jake shook his head as if the whole thing seemed absurd to him. "The only reason he's here is to torture her. I told Ziva I care about her, if don't act on those words, have a shown Ziva that I care?"

"There are other ways to do that then killin' her father, son." Mike said.

"Name one."

"When she stayed with us after what happened in Somalia, she mentioned an aunt and uncle that she was close to, Eli took her there to…" he trailed off.

"Eli took her there to what?" Jake asked, his voice hard at mention of Eli David.

"_To heal," _Gibbs ground out.

"Were they special to her?" Jake asked, ignoring what Gibbs just said.

"Very, apparently. She said she wrote them repeatedly, asking them to take her in. She said they were the parent's she never had."

"You have their names?"

"Romi and Ayelet David."

"Call them," Jake said and turned back to the hospital. Mike, Jackson and Travis followed, and though Travis didn't agree with letting Eli live for another second, he understood the decision. He knew Jake would swing back to killing Eli because that was the way his mind worked. It something or someone was a threat, destroy it.

The four men rode the elevator in silence. Jackson and Mike went to the waiting room and Travis joined them. Jake went to Tatiana and Sofia's room, deciding not to tell Ziva of his and Gibbs plans. He just hopped they were making the right decision.

000

Gibbs punched in the country code and phone number for Ziva's aunt and uncle in israel Israel and hesitated briefly before pressing send.

It rang three times before a female voice answered with a soft _"Shalom."_

"Shalom. Is this Ayelet David?"

"_Yes, who is this?" _Her tone was now concerned, Gibbs noted.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, I work with Ziva." He said, offering nothing more, but he didn't need to. Rather he wasn't able to get a word in edgewise.

"_Zivaleh…is she all right, is that why you are calling, oh, I knew this day would…" _Gibbs smiled when the woman launched into Hebrew with Eli's name sprinkled in every so often, he was sure she wasn't wishing the deputy director of mossad good health.

"Ziva's fine, but she needs you here."

"_Yes, yes, we will come soon, where is 'here' exactly, agent Gibbs? And what is NCIS?" _The senior agent noted that the concerned tone was replaced with a happy one.

"Washington, D.C. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"_I can reach you at this number?" _

"Yes, Ma'am."

"_I will call you when everything is arranged. Thank you for doing this agent Gibbs."_

"Wasn't for you. It was for Ziva." He said and Ayelet noted the formal, military distance in Gibb tone.

"_I understand, but thank you nonetheless."_

He disconnected the call and wondered if what he'd just done would make any difference.

000

A/N: Romi and Ayelet David are the intellectual property of Mechabeira and are being used with her permission. Hope y'all liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reading, reviewing, favorites etc. Their remembered and appreciated.


	32. Promises and Acceptance

Chp. 32

Normally, Ayelet David was a confident person, but as her and Romi's flight descended in Dulles International Airport, her stomach started doing flips and her hands broke out in sweat. Romi noticed this immediately and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Do not worry yourself, _motek, _Agent Gibbs would not have called if zivaleh did not want to see us."

Ayelet downed the water she'd ordered from the drink cart three hours ago, but left untouched, in one gulp. "That is just it, what if he took it upon himself to call us and did not ask Ziva. What if she takes one look at us and sends us away?"

Romi sighed sadly. He hoped Ziva had the same happy memories he and his wife did of their niece's time with them, but…he leaned in and kissed Ayelet on the temple lightly.

"If she chooses to send us away, that is her right."

But what neither Romi nor Ayelet knew was that their greatest obstacle to seeing Ziva was waiting for them at the airport in the form of Jake Gibbs and Section Eight.

000

_Five hours earlier_

"Promise me you will at least bring them here, first, and allow me to make the final decision to see them or not." Ziva said. She and Jake were talking in hushed tones in one corner of the girls room as they watched tv and Jake cleaned his 1911 yet again. She was thrilled that Gibbs had called her Dod Romi and Dodda Ayelet. The memories of the times she spent with them growing up and the care and love they had shown her had sustained Ziva through some of her darkest hours.

"You have my word." Jake said, not looking up from the pistol slide where he was rubbing a particularly stubborn spot of gun powder residue with a cleaning patch.

"But you don't trust them." She said, her tone harsh.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't trust them. The only Israeli with the last name David that I trust is you."

"And yet, you're bringing them here?"

He slapped a fully loaded eight round magazine into his reassembled .45 and yanked the slide back to chamber a round, let it slam home, and set the slide stop before answering.

"Do you want to see them Ziva?"

"Very much."

"Then that's good enough for me." He stood, holstered his pistol and put on his suit jacket. Jake and Gibbs had decided that the two of them, along with Travis and Dave would meet Ziva's aunt and uncle at the airport and bring them back to the hospital, in case Eli was still in the country. He could have the same idea and send his people to intercept the couple. Except….

Except, there was one wrinkle that Eli probably didn't know about and NCIS most certainly didn't know about. Five years earlier, when he was still with Delta Force, Jake's team had conducted a join operation with Mossad and the leader of the Mossad contingent was none other than Malachi Ben-Gidon. Though the two team leaders had started on less than ideal terms, due to the taxing nature and length of the mission, Jake and Malachi bonded as only two warriors can in the heat of battle. Jake hoped the bond still held, because he had a hunch that Eli's sudden fixation with Ziva wasn't a coincidence.

000

"Travis, what's the word?" Jake asked from his position in the baggage claim area.

"_Still nothing…wait one. I got 'em. We're not alone, brother." _

Jake knew Travis was referring to Eli's team that had ambushed them at the hospital a day and a half ago. Jake had seen no less than three candidates for Micheal Rivkin in the airport this morning alone.

Gibbs moved to stand next to him and both men saw Romi and Ayelet enter baggage claim at the same time. They waited until the couple made their way to the conveyer belt, then approached them. Since Gibbs had called them and he was official, Jake let his father take the lead.

"Romi and Ayelet David?"

The Israeli couple turned and saw two versions of the same man staring back at them, perhaps twenty years difference in age.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Romi asked, extending his hand.

Gibbs said nothing, looking at the hand like it was a disgusting object, before he reluctantly shook it.

"Jethro Gibbs. This is my son, Jake." Gibbs said.

"Are you with NCIS as well, Jake?" Ayelet asked as they collected their bags and left airport.

"No, ma'am. I'm a private contractor." Jake supposed it was the truth, or at least part of it. Contractor, mercenary, assassin, Jake didn't really care what he was referred to as so long as the paychecks didn't bounce.

"What is your interest in Ziva, Jacob?" Romi asked as they reached the team's black Ford Excursion. Dave was in the driver's seat, his head on a swivel with the engine still running. Travis had his own transport back to hospital and would cover their exit. Gibbs took the front passenger seat, Jake and the David's climbed in the backseat. Only when they pulled away from the curve did Jake answer Romi's question, with a question of his own.

"Why do you assume I have an interest in your niece, Mr. David?"

"Because you would not be here otherwise."

"Romi…" Ayelet said, in a warning tone.

Jake debated answering the man, finally deciding that he should honor what he told Ziva earlier. "Ziva and I have been together for five months."

"What are your intentions with Zivaleh?" Ayelet asked, jumping on the 'interrogate the mercenary' bandwagon.

"I proposed to her two days ago and she accepted." Before either of the David's could interject, Jake told them about the current case, including Eli's visit, and both expressed sympathy about Tatianna and Sofia and Tony, pledging to do whatever they could to help Ziva and Jake adopt the girls.

"And what of my brother?" Romi asked.

Jake didn't hesitate. "If the bastard goes back to Israel, fine. If he tries anything, or sends one of his Mossad goons, they get what they get. Do you understand?" Jake asked, looking Romi in the eye.

"I understand, Mr. Gibbs, and I thank you. Ziva needs someone who will put her interests and welfare above all else."

Before Jake could respond, his phone vibrated. He glanced down and saw a number he didn't recognize. But something told him to take the call. "I need to take this."

He punched 'talk' and raised the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"_Hello, my friend, it's been a long time. We need to meet."_

000

A/N: I love writing cliffhangers! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.


	33. Plans and new allies

Chp. 33

Jake's gut churned as he listened to the voice on the phone. He recognized Malachi's voice and hoped this course of action didn't blow up in his face.

"Where do you want to meet?"

Malachi gave him a location and a time, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked.

"None ya." Jake said, and put his phone away.

"None ya?" Romi asked.

"He means it's none of my business."

Ayelet looked like she wanted to say something, but Romi shot her a look to keep quiet. Whatever the relationship was between the father and son, it wasn't her concern.

000

Schmeil watched as Malachi finished his phone call. The two men shared a knowing look. "It is not right, what Eli is doing to Ziva and those children, what he _will_ do."

"No, it's not." Malachi said, and after glancing around to make sure the two men were alone, pulled his Glock 17 from its holster and pointed it at Schmeil's head. "I need to know whose side you are on, Schmeil."

The man never wavered. "I am on Ziva's side, and you do not need to point a gun at me. Do what you need to do, and good luck. But one piece of advice, take Liat with you." Schmeil didn't have to say why Malachi should take Liat, even though the Mossad operative would have without the admonition. It was ironic, because Eli had partnered Malachi and Liat, but as was typical of the old guard, the man hadn't expected them to fall in love.

000

Jake took point and let the gunny bring up the rear when they arrived at the hospital with Romi and Ayelet. He didn't _think _Eli would try anything, but one never knew. He took up station outside Tatiana and Sofia's room and let Romi and Ayelet enter first. When the door closed after them, he walked back to the elevators. "Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"A meeting," Jake said, not turning around. Gibbs scowled after him, but turned when the door to Tony's room opened and Mike Franks appeared. He saw Gibbs watching Jake leave and knew something was up. "Where's he going?"

"Don't know. He got a call after we picked up the David's and all he said was he had 'a meeting'."

"Want me to follow him? Need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Might as well." Gibbs tried to be nonchalant, but Mike could tell the younger man was concerned about what trouble his son's 'meeting' would bring.

"See ya around, gunny."

000

As he came out of the elevator, Jake got the feeling he was being followed. He was pretty sure none of Eli's people were in the hospital, so that left Mike or his father. He smiled. It was just as well. He might need back up. He thought about calling Travis or one of the other guys, but decided to leave them be. His team had done more than enough.

He arrived at the Lincoln Memorial thirty minutes early. It was the perfect spot, enough vantage points that one man couldn't cover them all and if Malachi wanted to double cross him, he could easy as anything. Jake watched several approaches for a few minutes each and didn't see any of Eli's people. But he did see Mike Franks.

"People watching?" a voice asked, bringing Jake out of his revelry. He turned to see a slender women in her early 30s, slightly shorter than he was with dirty blond hair standing before him. He recognized her from the hospital.

"Did our mutual friend send you?"

"Yes, follow me." She said, walking away without waiting for him.

_In for a penny, in for a pound, _Jake thought and followed the woman.

000

Ziva was watching the door as it opened, hand on her Sig, but she made no move to draw the weapon. She was watching tv with the girls and didn't want to frighten them. She was glad they were awake more now, but it did make things harder because she had to censor her natural instincts. But when she saw who it was, the former assassin felt like she was a child again and practically jumped out of the chair and hugged her aunt, then her uncle.

"Oh, Ziva, it is so good to see again. It has been too long." Ayelet said, hugging Ziva. Her fears of being sent away seemed to have been forgotten.

Romi looked uncomfortable, like a heavy weight was on his shoulders. "We are sorry, Ziva, for what we allowed to happen to you. Did Gibbs ask you before he called us?" Romi asked.

"I made Jake promise to bring you here and let me decide. I want you here, Romi, both of you." She said, and they hugged.

"You do not know how happy this makes us, Ziva. Now, who are these two angels?" He asked, nodded at the girls.

"Tatiana, Sofia," Ziva said, stepping closer to the beds where the girls had been watching them. "This is my aunt Ayelet, and my uncle Romi. Can you say hello?"

Tatiana smiled, waved and said, "Hi!" Sofia, on the other hand, just smiled and ducked her head shyly. Ayelet and Romi greeted them and Ziva could tell the other two adults were as smitten with the girls as she was, especially Ayelet.

"They are precious, Ziva!" Her aunt gushed, when the adults stepped away to give the girls space.

Ziva smiled and Ayelet could tell her niece was attached to these children. "Where is the young man who brought us here? Jake? He mentioned you are engaged?" Ayelet asked, pride and happiness in her voice.

"I don't know if he's here right now, but I'm sure he will stop by later, and yes, he proposed and I accepted, but we haven't set anything up yet."

"He is good you, Ziva?" Romi asked, in a tone that made it clear if Jake treated his niece like anything short of a princess, the two men would have issue.

"Romi," Ayelet said, in the same warning tone she'd used in the car.

"What?" He asked, defensively, "Ziva is the closest thing we have to a daughter. I want to make sure this man is good enough for her."

"Jake is the best! He kept us safe when the bad people came and he didn't let nobody hurt us! He's a good daddy, just like Ziva's a good mommy." Tatiana affirmed, leaving the three adults in stunned silence.

000

Jake knew Franks was following them and was pretty sure the woman knew, but she didn't comment on it. They arrived in a relatively secluded area just off the mall and saw Malachi was waiting for them. "It's been a longtime, my friend." He said, extending his hand to Jake.

"That it has, Malachi." Jake returned, shaking the man's hand. "So what's your end game? You lure me here so Rivkin or Hadar could snipe me?"

Malachi smirked. "Always a cynic, that's the Jake I remember. No, just the opposite. We want to defect, and we want to help you kill Eli David."

000

A/N: So, who things I should go the kill Eli route? Hmm?


	34. chp 34

Chp. 34

"So, how do I know Eli didn't send you to set me up?" Jake asked again. He'd taken Malachi and Liat to a cheap, anonymous hotel. He'd trusted Malachi once, but that had been a longtime ago and the Israeli operative would have to earn his trust again.

"Because, if that was the case my friend, I would've just shot you from one of buildings surrounding the mall. Besides, you act as though me saving your life counts for nothing, and that I don't owe you for saving my life as well."

Liat jumped to his defense. "Director David did not send us. In fact, Malachi tricked me into coming and I didn't know his true intentions…" She stopped abruptly when Jake pulled his .45 and pointed it at her head.

"Give me one good reason why I don't lay your girlfriend out right now, bro." Jake said, in surprisingly even tone.

"Malachi is more…important…than Israel or…Eli David." Liat said, forcing the words out because her mouth had gone dry.

The three operatives stayed like that for a tense minute, before Jake lowered his weapon and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. "Alright, Mal, you've convinced me. Meet me at this address in 1900 tonight."

Before Malachi or Liat could say anything, Jake was out the door and gone. After a tense moment, Liat smiled ruefully. "You were right, he is more paranoid than you. Do you think we made the right decision?"

Malachi took her in his arms and hugged her. "Yes, I do. It will work, I promise."

"I hope you're right." She said doubtfully.

000

Eli checked his watch for the fifth time and swore. Malachi and Liat, two of his most trusted and experienced operatives, had either been caught or betrayed him. He didn't know which was worse, and added to that Schmeil had also been acting strangely. He decided to call the other man on it, as his instincts were rarely wrong.

"Do you know where they are, Schmeil?" Eli asked, as he pulled a suppressed Glock 19 from under his jacket and pointed it at the man who had once been his daughter's friend.

Schmeil looked at the man and decided he would continue to do right by Ziva, no matter what. "I have no idea, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Schmeil said, then he said the one thing that would insure his death and, he hoped, Ziva's safety. "Ziva's done her duty, for Israel and for you, and she deserves happiness."

"That's where I'm afraid you're wrong, Schmeil." Eli said, as he pointed the pistol at Schmeil's head and shot him three times.

Rivkin, Eli's trained dog, stood in the corner. He offered no reaction to seeing a man he'd worked with shot by their commander. He trusted Eli's judgment. "What now?"

"Now we get her back."

"Just the two of us?" Rivkin asked, somewhat dubious. It wasn't that he doubted Eli, but he was a realist. They were only two men.

"Yahweh favors the just, Micheal. How soon can we be ready?"

"Tonight." Rivkin said, even though he knew it was more likely they would both die in the process. But maybe he would take Ziva with him. It incensed Rivkin that he couldn't have her and that she'd apparently given her heart and her bed to some American dog. If he couldn't have her, no one would.

000

Jake called his team and ordered them to meet him at their HQ at 1700 hours. Since he had a couple hours to kill before the meet, he decided to go back to the hospital and spend some time with Ziva and the girl's. If everything went the way he thought it might, this would probably be the last time he would see the three of them. He seriously doubted Ziva would want to marry him after he killed her father, no matter how much a bastard the man was. But even if he lost Ziva, Jake would take solace in the fact that she and girls were safe. He would keep them safe from a distance, if that's what it came to.

He arrived at the hospital and decided to check on Tony first. Ziva mentioned his brother was concerned about recent events and Jake wanted to do what he could to put the boy's mind at rest. Franks was coming out of Tony's room when Jake walked up. "Thanks for the assist." He said to the older man.

Franks nodded and headed for the nurse's station in search of caffeine. Jake stepped through the door and saw Tony was awake. His mother and grandparents were nowhere to be seen, but his father was still there. They were watching basketball on ESPN.

"Good game?" He asked, when they both glanced to the door.

"It's ok." Tony said, halfhearted. Tony was working hard not to look at him, Jake noted.

Jake knew Tony blamed himself for Marcus and Tom's deaths. He knew Ziva had told the boy it wasn't his fault, but he also knew Tony probably hadn't believed her. "Hey, Tony, look at me bud."

When Tony looked at him, Jake continued. "You know what happened to Marcus and Tom _wasn't_ your fault, and that I _don't _blame you, or Tatiana and Sofia, right?"

Tony nodded. "Ziva said that, too."

"There you go then. Two highly trained professionals come to the same conclusion, must be true."

Tony looked dubious. "If you say so, old man."

Jake feigned shock. "If I'm old, that must make him ancient." He said, jerking his thumb in Gibbs direction. He ducked an expected head slap from the gunny.

Tony laughed. "Did you just get in trouble, Jake?"

"I think I did. Catch you later, kid."

"See ya, Jake." Tony said, sounding happier than he had when Jake came in. His mission accomplished, Jake went to the girls' room. Just as he reached up to knock on the door, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out, saw _Travis_ on the screen and answered. "What's up?"

"_Fornell just called to relay some intel he thought we might find useful. Schmeil Pinkus was found shot in a hotel suite. Does that mean anything to you?" _

Jake sighed. Schmeil was a childhood friend of Ziva's. Eli had obviously brought the man to D.C., but for what purpose he wasn't sure. As far as Jake knew, the only people who sided with Eli's personal cause were Eli himself and Micheal Rivkin. They would come for Ziva. That meant Jake and his team had to get in place asap and be ready.

"_Jake?" _Travis asked, bringing him back to the here and now.

"Yeah, that name means something to me. Round up the boys and bring them here."

"_Still killin' to do, I take it?"_

"Always." Jake said, and clicked off.

000


	35. Clash

Chp. 35

"So, do you trust him?" Travis asked, referring to Malachi.

The team's plan to wait for Eli to come to them fell apart because Rivkin and Eli were now holed up in the Israeli embassy. The team had no way in and Eli had multiple ways out. So they kept their meeting with Malachi and Liat.

"Somewhat. He saved my life, I saved his." Jake said.

"But he works for Eli, why would he suddenly change sides?" Dave asked, not because he cared necessarily, but because he was nosey.

Jake knew why Dave was asking, but answered his question nonetheless. "Because Ziva was his girlfriend for several years. He loves Liat deeply, but he cares about what happens to Ziva."

Before any of the team could comment on this new information, the elevator started its decent. Weapons were drawn and trained on the car as it stopped, then started to rise a few moments later. When Malachi and Liat came into view, the team lowered their weapons. Liat chuckled at the sight. "You really don't trust us, do you?"

"No, we just don't usually have visitors." Max answered.

Jake introduced the two Mossad officers to his team and then got down to business. "I need help either getting into the Israeli embassy or getting Eli out. Which do you suggest?"

"Wait for Eli to leave the embassy, then attack the convoy and kill him and Micheal. Hamas or Hezbollah will claim responsibility and the world will move on." Liat said.

"I like the way you think. But I don't really like the idea of killing Mossad agents. My quarrel isn't with Mossad entirely, just Eli and Rivkin."

"You could have fooled us." Liat said.

"Liat!" Malachi snapped.

Jake held up a hand. "She's right, Mal. If it was up to me, I'd destroy Mossad for happened to Ziva. But I'll settle for Micheal Rivkin and Eli David's head's on a platter."

That vision stayed with the team as they planned the demise of two of the three men who had destroyed Ziva's life.

000

Eli sat in the Mossad Resident's office, sipping coffee and trying to keep his annoyance at sitting on his hands and doing nothing at bay. Ziva was his daughter, and an Israeli by birth. This _ben zonah, _Gibbs and his bastard son had taken his creation and corrupted her. But he would get her back. The door opened and he turned to see Micheal Rivkin, his most loyal operative. "What news do you have?"

"It is as you suspected. Malachi and Liat have turned on us. They are most likely helping this Section Eight group to defeat us. I say you should let me go to the hospital and deal with those _mazahers. _Once Ziva only has the mission, she will see you are right."

"Do not under estimate her, Micheal. My daughter is not easily swayed. This must be done in such a way that she will have no choice but to bend to our will or she will break. I want to go to NCIS. Tell Amit I wish to leave within two hours." Rivkin nodded, and left to give Hadar their assignment.

Once Rivkin was gone, Hadar pulled out his phone and sent a text to Malachi. He knew this Jake Gibbs would thing he was trying to trick them, but he owed Ziva for saving his life years ago and even if paying the debt cost Hadar his life, he would see it paid.

000

Malachi's phone vibrated and he checked it, seeing a text from Hadar. The older man was loyal to Israel specifically, but only generally loyal to Eli David. Amit was smart enough to know that if every Israeli thought the way Eli did, and sacrificed their families for the good of their nation, Israel would be lost. Malachi believed the same thing and that was why he'd told the older officer of his plan.

"Jake, new intel." Malachi said, handing him the phone. Jake read the text message and looked at his friend.

"You think he's trying to screw us?" The former Special Forces soldier asked.

The spy shrugged. "I don't, but regardless, can you think of a better opportunity to accomplish our objective?"

Jake couldn't. "No. We do it like we planned and let the chips fall where they may."

000

Forty five minutes later, Travis sat on the roof of a single story building along the route Eli's security convoy would take, watching the street. He saw the first black Chevrolet enter the block from the east and clicked his radio twice, signaling Max to get ready.

Max, disguised as an elderly man by a latex mask, sat behind the wheel of a beat up maroon 1988 Honda Civic. Glancing to his left to make sure the traffic was clear, he pulled out and looked up the see a black 1994 Jeep Cherokee coming toward him in the opposite lane, Jake behind the wheel. Max deliberately drove at 10 mph and when his radio clicked again, signaling that the Mossad convoy was on the block and blocked in by the Ford excursion Malachi rode in. Max yanked hard on a cord than ran inside the car from the engine compartment, and seconds later the former Navy Seal saw sparks flying from the car's engine block, then thick white smoke . The cord was attached to an M18 Smoke grenade. As he slowed to a stop and reached down to pull the hood release, his hand closed around the pistol grip of an MP5K 9mm submachine gun. Saying a quick prayer that this would work, he opened the driver's door just as an unwitting good Samaritan was walking up to offer assistance. The man froze when he saw the gun, but Max stepped aside, quickly bringing his weapon in close to his body and striking the man in the face with his elbow. The guy would be sore for a couple days, but he would live. The former Seal moved to the right side of the target convoy, his assigned area, and saw that Dave and Jake were already out of their vehicle and moving down the left side the target convoy. The four officers in the lead SUV were dead. Max could see they'd obviously drawn their weapons first, like they were trained.

That was the one aspect of the mission that troubled him, but Section Eight had agreed up front they wouldn't hide their intentions from the men protecting Eli. If they chose to lay down their arms, that was fine. If not, like Jake had told Romi, they got what they got.

000

Jake had seen the smoke in his rearview mirror. He caught Dave's eye, and they both pulled the balaclava's they were wearing down over their faces. "You ready?"

"Born ready."

With that, Jake turned the wheel hard to the left and slammed into the third and last SUV. He'd already rolled his and Dave's windows down, and the two operators had their weapons up and out, taking care of their areas of responsibility. Both men opened their doors and spilled from the vehicle. Jake saw the between himself and Malachi who was covering their rear flank, the men in the last truck were dead also. He turned back and pulled open the rear door of the middle SUV, finding his intended targets. "You really thought it would be this easy, Gibbs?" Eli sneered, staring at the masked figure pointing a Heckler and Koch MP-7 submachine gun at his head.

"_Actually,"_ Jake said in Arabic, knowing the language choice would piss the Mossad director off. _"I didn't think it would." _Then before Eli could get in the last word, Jake squeezed the gun's trigger twice, killing him. He saw that the driver and front passenger, Amit Hadar, were dead. Having accomplished what he set out to do, Jake quickly moved out with a throng of panicked civillians, ducking into an alley behind a dumpster and disposing of his weapon and mask.

As he walked away from the dumpster, he thought about the consequences his actions would bring about, both for him personally, the U.S. and Israeli intelligence, and Ziva. The last one was what concerned him most. Eli may had been a bastard, may have treated her like dirt, but he was still her father. Jake knew that after this, Ziva would want nothing to do with him. His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket, glancing at the screen. Ziva's smiling face stared back at him, like a knife through his heart. He put the phone back in his pocket without answering and kept walking.

000

The girls were reluctantly napping, so Ziva was walking ZNN with the sound off. She watched the breaking news report in horror, the live coverage of what the reporters were calling a terrorist attack, but she knew that was a lie. Because she recognized the way the men who attacked the convoy moved; she'd seen those movements only a few nights before in this very hospital. Ayelet saw the TV and saw her niece's face. "Zivaleh, are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Ziva pulled out her cellphone and fumbled with the buttons as tears came to her eyes. Her aunt asked again if she was ok, but Ziva waved her away, punching the appropriate button for Jake's speed dial number and putting the phone to her ear as it began to ring. She counted, _four, five, six _rings.

"Please answer…" she whispered.

The familiar voicemail recording was her only answer. "This is Jake, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

So she left a message. It was one word, but it carried the weight of a thousand. "Why?"

Then she sank to the floor, not bothering to disconnect the call. Ayelet remembered the conversation Jake and Romi had when the American operative had picked them up from the airport and she knew what had happened. Knowing she had no words that would erase the pain Ziva was feeling, she got down on the floor and took her niece in her arms, whispering the same words of comfort she had when Ziva was a small child. And the she cursed Eli David, and Jake Gibbs.

000


	36. Truth and Consequences

Chp. 36

Jake didn't go back to his apartment after ambushing Eli and his bodyguard detail. He didn't go to Section Eight's HQ either. Like every other mission, the team would scatter afterward and return home on their own, by land, sea or air.

So, seven hours after killing Eli David, Jake was sitting in a dive bar on the north side of Baltimore. He'd started with _Jack Daniels Black Label, _intending to switch to Heineken at some point, but he was now nursing his 5th glass of JD. He decided to finish this one, get a cab and find a hotel for the night.

After losing his gun and mask, he'd made his way to the poor part of D.C. and found a goodwill store, where he'd purchased jeans, a blue denim long sleeve shirt, and brown work boots. He changed in the back, then walked to the bus station, getting a ticket on the next bus to Baltimore.

After finishing his whiskey, the former soldier paid his tab, called a cab using the payphone on the wall and went outside to wait. Fifteen minutes later, his cab arrived and he directed the driver to take him to the nearest hotel. The man behind the wheel drove three blocks, then stopped in front of a two story L-shaped structured with an empty pool out front that looked like the living dead had ravaged the place ten years ago.

The driver, who looked Pakistani to Jake, turned and looked over his shoulder at his passenger. "You are sure you want to be dropped off here, sir?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, thanks pal." He said, handing a twenty across the seat.

"Ok, but it is your funeral, excuse me for saying so."

Jake opened the door and climbed out without responding. The driver shrugged. Americans never ceased to amaze him.

Jake went into the office, rented a room and went to it. Once the door was shut and locked, he walked to the bed and flopped down it, the exhaustion of the last several days catching up with him, pulled his 1911 from a holster at the small of his back and placed it on the night stand. As he passed out, he hoped tomorrow would be better, but somehow knew it wouldn't.

000

NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard was _not _happy. This day had been one of the worst in her career, and there was no end in sight. The Deputy Director of Mossad had been killed on his way to see her, evidently, along with his 10 man security detail. There were no leads as to the nationality or group affiliation of the attackers, which just made the NCIS director's job harder. After a fruitless video conference with the directors of both the CIA and FBI, and with one of her best teams still on protection detail, she was at a loss as how to even begin to solve this case. Add to that her Deputy Director Leon Vance was demanding answers due to his friendship with Eli David from their time in Amsterdam together during Vance's first mission with NCIS. Further, her own attachment and debt to Ziva for saving her life during a mission in Cairo years earlier added to her personal feelings of guilt, despite the fact she hadn't cared for the Deputy Director of Mossad as person. The director looked at her phone for the third time in ten minutes, before deciding to put in a reluctant call the agency's human emergency break.

She dialed a number from memory and waited. Hetty Lange answered on the third ring.

"_Jennifer, I was wondering when you'd call." _ Hetty said, all business.

"I'm at a loss, Henrietta. This wasn't terrorism, but other than that I have no answers."

"_How can you be certain it wasn't terrorism? I can think of at least a dozen groups that would love to claim they killed Eli David." _Hetty was pretty certain the man who killed Eli had been in her house not 48 hours earlier, but she wasn't about to give this information to the Director. The woman would hunt Jacob and his team to the ends of the earth, and Hetty didn't want the deaths of these men on her conscience.

"I…the tactics, I've had people review the tapes, they were too surgical, too clean. The only casualties were Deputy Director David and his security detail."

Hetty noted that the director had forgotten that a man who'd tried to help one of the "terrorist's" disguised as an old man had his nose broken, but other than that she was correct in her assessment.

"_I suppose you would like my team to take a look at it with fresh eyes?" _

"I think that'd be a good idea, make it a top priority and get back to me as soon as you can."

"_Certainly, Jennifer. I'll call you as soon as we have something actionable." _Hetty said, breaking the connection without waiting for a reply.

"Tha-" Jenny started, then stared at the phone as it emanated a dial tone. _What an eccentric! _She thought, shaking her head and hanging up the now dead phone.

000

Ayelet watched Ziva sleep, the same pained expression on her face as so many nights when she had come to them as a child. She knew Jake's reasons for killing Eli, because they were her own and therefore she understood them. But that didn't mean she didn't want to give the man a piece of her mind. She knew that Eli had forced Jake's hand, and left the mercenary with no option other than to do what he did, but Ayelet wished she could have spared Ziva the pain Eli's death caused.

Her heart broke for Ziva, because while Ayelet had no problem with the joy Eli's death brought, she understood Ziva's conflict. Even if her father hadn't been what a father should be, Ziva still loved him and wanted his approval. And now she would never have it. But Ayelet doubted Ziva ever would've had Eli's approval, no matter how she tried. The door opened and she instinctively reached for the small revolver Ziva had given her for protection and pointed it at the door. Gibbs head appeared in the doorframe and she lowered the gun.

He walked over to where she sat and just watched Ziva and the girls sleep for a moment before he asked quietly. "How's she doing?"

Ayelet gave the gunny a stare that rivaled his own patented look and held it long enough to make him uncomfortable before she answered him in an equally quiet but venomous tone. "Her father was murdered by a man who claims to love her. How would you be?"

"It wasn't murder, it was an execution." He answered pointedly.

"No matter what you call it, her father is dead." Ayelet said.

Gibbs was silent for a moment before answering. "No, he's down in the cafeteria drinking stale coffee."

Ayelet nodded after a moment as if to say, _touche. _It was true, in the older woman's mind Romi was more of a father to Ziva than Eli had ever been, and not just because Romi was in fact Ziva's biological father.

"If you two are going to argue, could you take it outside?" Ziva said, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"I am sorry, Zivaleh, we did not mean to wake you." Ayelet said, gently.

"It's all right." She said, and looked at Gibbs. "Have you heard from Jake?"

He gave her his best _you've got to be kidding me _look and said, "No."

"What about the investigation?"

"Nothing so far."

What she said next would've surprised him pre-Somalia, but now it made perfect sense. "Any chance we can slow it down?"

000

A/N: So what should happen to Jake and Section Eight? Hmm?


	37. Manhunt, pt 1

ICE: U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement

Chp. 37

Hetty sighed, her hand still on the phone after the call from Director Shepard. The old spy silently cursed the two higher ups who were insisting NCIS take an active role in the investigation into the killing of Eli David. Hetty had no doubt as to who had killed him, even if she didn't have definitive proof. But she had to keep up appearances. She glanced at her watch. _0245_, _I can give him five more hours. _

000

Four hours later, just as the sun was trying vainly to penetrate the omnipresent smog blanket over LA, Travis McGee woke as the plane descended into LAX and thought about his decision to come to this city once more. Actually, his first thoughts were of his ex-fiancée Kensi Blye. He'd asked his now deceased teammate Marcus Smalls to do some digging and the former Air Force combat controller had come through for him. Travis had considered coming to LA and try to rekindle things with Kensi, and now was as good a time as any. As the plane taxied to the gate, Travis thought about the last time he'd seen Kensi. Jake had contacted him and asked him to join Section Eight. Travis had thanked his former comrade, but declined, saying that he was done with the life. Then he proposed to his girlfriend of three years, but she'd turned him down. He didn't think he'd ever forget the expression on Kensi's face after he'd proposed. Instead of happiness, it had been a mixture of shock, and fear. She'd tried to cover it quickly, but not quickly enough. They'd talked, but Travis knew it was over. He'd gone back to his hotel and called Jake the next morning to say that he would very much like to join Section Eight.

As his fellow passenger's began deplaning, Travis pushed all thoughts of his former fiancée from his mind and focused on a more immediate problem. He needed a gun.

000

Jake woke with a start, hyper alert and aware of exactly where his was and why he was there. The first order of business for him would be find out what agencies were looking for him and then lay low until the heat died down. Sitting up, Jake leaned against the flimsy headboard and thought about his men. The ones that were left, anyway.

He knew Max had an ex-girlfriend he'd been pretty serious with in New Orleans, and Dave had contacts in Norfolk. Malachi would most likely lay low in or near D.C., but he probably had contacts that could hide him and Liat until the feds gave up their investigation, whenever that was. Jake's only real concern was Travis. He knew about Kensi Blye and her connection to Travis and he knew Los Angeles would most likely be Travis' first stop.

At first, Jake couldn't understand why his friend wanted someone who clearly _didn't _want him. But now that he had Ziva and the girls, he could understand where Travis was coming from. Even though it might cost him more so than killing Eli had, Jake knew he had to make things right with Ziva, and explain why he'd killed her father, if she would allow him to.

000

Ziva wasn't over her father's death, but she was dealing with it. Of course the way she saw it, Eli hadn't been a father to her in any sense but the biological. Gibbs and her Dod Romi though, were a different matter entirely, and it was because them that hadn't fallen to pieces because of Eli's death. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Jake tried to make contact with her. She just prayed that he wouldn't put himself at risk to do it. She knew that multiple agencies were searching for him and his team and she and Gibbs were doing what they could to slow them down. FBI agent Tobias Fornell was heading the FBI's investigation into Eli's shooting and was doing what he could to turn the focus toward Middle Eastern terrorist groups like Hizbollah and Hamas. But Ziva feared her own agency would be Jake and Section Eight's undoing.

"Zivileh?"

Her Doda's voice brought Ziva back to the present and she tried to look like nothing was bothering her, but her Doda was perceptive as always, reaching over and taking her hand. "Jacob did a just thing, _motek. _He will come back to us."

Ziva just gave her Doda a sad smile and nodded, silently praying it would be so.

000

Jake had taken a cab to the storage unit he kept in Baltimore under an alias. The unit had weapons, alias documents, cash, clothes, everything he might need to go on the run for an extended period. His path back to Ziva and the girls would start there. He changed into different clothes, then selected the alias of ICE agent Chris Johnson, nothing but a name on paper or in a computer and a battered, generic black garment bag which contained, among other things, an I.D. wallet for ICE Special Agent Chris Johnson, and a Glock 22 .40 caliber pistol and three loaded magazines for the weapon. Leaving his 1911 and it's magazines in a safe that was also in the storage unit, Jake took $10,000 cash in twenty's and hundred's, then had another cab take him to the a local barber shop, where he got a haircut to match the one on the phone of his alias I.D. Finally, he took a third cab to the Hilton Hotel near Baltimore-Washington International Airport, where he checked and decided to wait until the following to fly back to D.C.

000

Kensi Blye thought she'd had rough days before, but this one still ranked pretty high on her scale of 'rough days'. A bank robbery by two bumbling sailors, complete with a car and foot chase, had worn the normally hyper alert agent down. Even so, everything looked normal as she entered her apartment. She went to her bedroom and changed into sweats, then decided to relax in front of the TV for a while. It was then Kensi noticed a light on in her living room that hadn't been on when she came home. Grabbing her Sig from her nightstand, She cautiously approached her living room, then buttoned hooked into the room. She can tell someone was sitting in the chair by her window, but facing away from her. "Federal Agent! Hands where I can see them!"

The figure still didn't move, so she started to repeat herself. "Fed…" When she got the shock of her life.

"Hi, Kens, long time no see."

000

A/N: Apologies for not updating in over a month. I've been crazy busy. Pass Statistics last semester, took the GRE on the 28th of May, now in summer school. I'll try to update on a semi-regular schedule, but if updates are slow, school is the reason. Thanks for all the support!


	38. Manhunt, pt 2

Chp. 38

For several minutes the only sound was the ticking of a wall clock. "You shouldn't point a gun at me if you're not going to use it. It's insincere."

Another half minute passed before Kensi lowered the hammer on her Sig and lowered the weapon. "What are you doing here, Travis?"

He shrugged. "You're the fed, connect the dots."

"D.C., the attack on Mossad Deputy Director Eli David's motorcade." She said quickly.

"Very good, Ms. Blye."

She scowled. "That's what we're reduced to now."

He shrugged again. "You're a fed, kens, and I'm an outlaw."

"Outlaw?"

"Sounds more noble than mercenary."

"Only slightly. Why are you here?"

"We all have to be somewhere."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you _here_?" she asked again.

"I had to go somewhere, Kens."

She sighed. "Then I suppose it's only fair to tell you that my team is investigating the attack."

000

Fornell felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, guilt. Sure, Eli David was the Deputy Director of Mossad, but he was a bastard of the highest order and Jake Gibbs had done the world a favor by killing him. Ziva seemed pretty blasé about the whole thing, which he thought was weird. The man had been her father, after all. But he'd also turned her into a killer against her will. Besides that, Fornell could understand why Jake and his team had taken Eli out, and Jake was his best friend's son. The Senior agent suddenly felt like Judeas. _Maybe Brutus is a better fit. _He took one last pull on his cigarette before dropping it to the ground, grinding it with his toe, then he went back into the hospital. It was his first smoke in fifteen years, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

From the corner of an adjacent parking garage, Jake watched Fornell finish the cigarette and walk back into the hospital. "Et tu brute? Well, bring it on, febbie."

Jake mentally changed his plan, then went to back to the white Ford Crown Victoria he was using to better look blend into his undercover role as ICE special agent Chris Johnson. He figured one of four things would happen once he got into the hospital. One, Ziva would see him and turn him in or kill him because she was pissed. Two, ziva would tell him to get lost and that she'd kill him if she ever saw him again. Three, Ziva wouldn't do anything to him. Four, after seeing Ziva, the Fed's would grab as he tried to make his getaway. He smiled at the thought of the Fed's getting hold him. _I do love a challenge._

000

Jake moved through the E.R., busy as usual and because he wasn't injured or sick, the staff ignored him. He knew the pediatric ward was on the 8th floor, so he pushed the button for the 12th floor. Seeing Fornell caused Jake to change his original plan, but it was necessary if he was going to evade capture long enough to let the heat die down. However long that took, which Jake felt would be a very long time. He might actually burn for what his team had done. But he would make sure that his capture and/or death was where it ended. There was no reason his men needed to spend the rest of their lives in prison or be executed for killing Eli David. Most people wouldn't take the risks he was taking to see their loved one last time, or maybe they would. And Jake never had been accused of being most people. The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor, jarring him back to reality.

Making his way toward the nurses' station, Jake surreptitiously looked around and found what he was looking for just down from the nurses' station on the right side of the hallway. Without looking around, he walked to the door for the Doctor's lounge and pushed through like he'd done it a thousand times. Glancing around the room, he was rewarded with an empty space. After locking the door, he checked the lockers and found what he was looking for after checking the forth one. Ten seconds later, Dr. Nathan Howard left the lounge the make his appointed rounds.

000

Ziva and the girls had coloring books and a rainbow of crayons spread out between the two tray tables. Ayelet had joined them after she and Romi brought back lunch for the little group. The older woman knew Ziva was dealing with Eli's death by not dealing with it, largely because her fiancée was the man responsible for her father's death. Instead of owning up to the consequences, Jake was running and making things more difficult. Granted Eli had given him little choice by deciding to come after Ziva, but still. The man could've turned himself in and explained the situation, surely. But…

"_Special Agent David?" _the intercom next to Tatiana's bed squawked.

Ziva moved closer so she wouldn't jostle any of the wires connected to Tatiana and pressed the button to reply. "Yes?"

"_Ma'am, there's a call for you. I'm sorry but we can't connect it to your daughters' room from here. You can take it at the nurses' station just down the hall." _

Ziva and Ayelet didn't miss the nurses' slip of the tongue, but neither woman minded. The girl's would be Ziva's soon enough. "You leavin', mommy?"

Ziva's brain didn't register anything other than _mommy _for several seconds, and Tatiana's finally said, "That nurse lady sayed we was your daughters, right?"

Ziva couldn't argue with the child's logic, and besides, after the week they'd had both she and the girls needed something positive. She leaned in and hugged Tatiana gently. "She was right, _tateleh. _You are not my daughter's legally yet, but you are my daughter's here." Ziva said, placing a hand over her heart. "Does that make sense?"

The little girl's considered what Ziva told them, then smiled and nodded. Ayelet sniffled and Sofia turned to her, concern on her three year old features. "Doda sad?"

Ayelet looked at her youngest niece and smiled. Sofia had taken to calling her Doda after she'd heard Ziva use it. "No, Sofia, I am just very happy."

The older woman smiled at the look of confusion on the child's face and hugged her gently. "Go take your call Zivaleh. We aren't going anywhere."

Ziva looked at the girls one last time, then hurried to the nurses' station. She had a pretty good idea who was calling. Pulling out her I.D. wallet as she reached the nurses' desk, she flashed it at the nurse on duty. "There was a phone call for me."

The woman handed her the phone, smiling kindly. "Take all the time you need, hon."

"Thank you." She said, then put the phone to her ear. "This is Agent David, who is this?"

"_Agent David, This is Customs Agent Chris Johnson and I need to speak with you if I could regarding the _Ramirez_ case. Is this a bad time?" Jake's voice asked. _

The next several seconds seemed like an eternity to her. The former assassin always confident and cool under pressure, suddenly felt very disconnected. She'd hoped she would hear from Jake at some point, but not the day after he'd shot her biological father and his entire protection detail. It was too soon, every alphabet agency she'd ever heard of was probably looking for him.

"_Agent David, you there?" _Jake asked again.

"Yes, this is a good time. Where would you like to meet, agent Johnson?"

"_There's a café downstairs, but I'd advise taking the stairs. The elevators have been acting funny. Say thirty minutes?" _

"That would be perfect, Agent Johnson. See you then."

"_See you then." _There was a click, a second of dead air, then a dial tone.

Ziva calmly handed the phone back to the nurse, then walked to the nearest stairwell and, instead of going downstairs, she went to the roof. When she reached the roof access door, she saw that it had been purposely left open and stepped through it cautiously, her weapon drawn. Had the voice really been Jake's or had that just been wishful thinking on her part?

She saw a man in a white lab coat, blue suit pants and black dress shoes, smoking a cigarette. "You know," she called, "being that you are a medical professional, I would think you would know that those things are bad for you."

"That's funny," the man called over his shoulder and turned to face her, "because I'm not a doctor. I just play one on tv."

Ziva practically ran to Jake and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him as if her life depended on it. They held each other like that for several minutes, not saying anything.

"I didn't think I would see you for a longtime, if ever." She said, quietly.

"Yeah, I almost didn't come after the message you left."

"Why did you do it?"

"He forced my hand. He would've taken you from me and the girls and your family here, and…" He sighed and she could tell that answering this question hurt him. "I couldn't let that happen. Whether you believe me or not, I _am _sorry, Ziva."

She was silent and he felt a dampness on his shirt, and silently cursed himself. Jake hadn't meant to make her cry.

"He was the _chiton _himself, but he was still my father."

Jake only tightened his arms around her in response. She was right, using the Arabic word for devil to describe Eli.

"Malachi and Liat defected." He said, in an effort to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"To your team?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you said the only Israeli you trusted was me."

He didn't bother to correct her and instead said, "Malachi and I worked together a few years ago. We saved each other's life multiple times and that kind thing can't be forgotten."

She accepted what he said without comment and instead asked another question. "When will I see you again?"

"Liat predicted Hamas and or Hizballah will take credit for the assignation in the next few weeks and the world will move on."

"I can handle that. Just promise me you'll come back to us." She said.

"So you're adopting the girls? For sure?" He said.

"Of course. Unless you've changed your mind." She said.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Now get outta here. The feds are probably crawling all over this place." He said. Kissing him one last time, Ziva turned and went back down the stairs. Jake waited ten minutes, then followed. But instead of going to the basement and leaving that way, he stopped on the pediatric ward's floor and stood in the stairwell, steading himself. There was a very real chance that his dreams of being a husband and father were about to end with a bullet to the head. Without giving himself time to think about it, Jake pulled the door open, stepped out and started toward the elevators. He was halfway there when he heard the words he'd been dreading. "FBI, HANDS UP, FREEZE!" He didn't recognize the voice and stayed still long enough that the agent repeated his order, slightly more irritated.

"Which is it, genius? Hands up or Freeze? I can't do both without you shooting me." Jake said, surprisingly calm for having a gun pointed at him. Nurses, doctors, patients and parents were giving them wide birth, with the occasional panicked scream thrown in for good measure.

"Hands up." FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell said. Jake complied.

"Down on your knees." Fornell said, and again Jake complied.

"Executing your best friend's son, Feebie. Not very noble." Jake said.

"Shut up!" Fornell growled, and Jake could hear several days' worth of tension in the man's voice. "Sacks, cuff 'em."

The agent who'd spoken first, moved to Jake's left and reached for his left arm. It was his first and last mistake of the day. Keeping his hands raised, Jake waited until the FBI agent grabbed his left, then he struck. Using his assailant's weight for balance, Jake stomped down on the FBI agent's right instep, then delivered a violent head butt, and the former Delta Force Operator was rewarded with the sound of bones breaking. Not giving the other man time to mount his broken nose, Jake moved around behind him and grabbed the back of his neck, practically throwing the federal agent into the wall and succeeding in knocking him out.

Drawing the Glock .40 from its holster on his belt, Jake pointed the weapon at Fornell's head, ignoring the fact that the federal agent's Sig was pointed at his head. "I can't let you walk out of here, Jake."

The Glock in Jake's hand never wavered. "I've been involved in Special Operations my entire adult life, eighteen years. I've killed 166 people in that time. How about you?"

Fornell knew in that moment he couldn't do it. This man would kill him and walk away without a second thought. But…

"Jake…Uncle Tobias?"

Fornell didn't move at the sound of Tony's voice, and because of that he saw Jake's head turn slightly. Without thinking, Fornell did the only thing he could to beat Jake Gibbs. He squeezed the trigger of Sig Sauer P-228 twice, shooting Jake in the chest both times.

000

AN: So, who thinks Fornell just killed Jake? Anyone?


	39. Resolution

Chp. 39

Jake had been shot multiple times in his military career, and his time with Section Eight. Most of the time he got lucky and the rounds hit his bullet proof vest, or some piece of equipment he was wearing, or missed all together. But occasionally, the round would find its mark and he would end up in the infirmary for a week or two. Fortunately for him, this was one of the times the round didn't find its mark.

The force behind the forty caliber rounds felt similar to a punch he'd taken in a bar fight, and knocked him back a bit. Jake was close enough to the wall that he just leaned against it and slid down, sitting on his butt and bringing his legs up, hands out and palms up. He could hear screams, _lots of screams, _and he was sure he heard Tony's voice in there somewhere. Of course maybe that was just his imagination. But whatever, he had bigger problems, as he found himself staring down the business ends of two Glock pistols.

"Stand up, slowly." The agent Fornell had called Sacks said, and Jake did as he was told. "Turn around, hands on the wall." Again, Jake complied, wincing as he lifted his arms. The Gibbs clan chose that moment to exit the elevator down the hall. Kate and Tim had offered to stay with Tony so that Gibbs, Shannon, Jackson and Joanne could eat and spend some time together outside of the hospital. The reason Tony had seen Fornell shoot Jake was because the boy had managed to bribe his babysitters to let him walk to the play room.

"Tobias, what the heck is this!?" Shannon asked, taking charge.

"Typical, thinks he can come back to scene of the crime and not get caught." Sacks said.

Shannon gave the younger FBI agent the original version of Gibbs stare, enough to make the man shut his mouth and actually take a step back to get out of range of the fiery red head. Sacks was very glad when she turned her fury on his boss. "What is this?" Shannon asked again, her tone was calmer but it brooked no argument.

"Every alphabet agency is looking for them. Isn't one of your rules that it's better to be investigated by a friend?"

Shannon started to respond, but then heard a cry from Tony's room and was torn with wanting to help both her sons. Jake saw this and solved the problem for her. "Mom," he waited until she looked at him. "go, I'll be ok."

She started toward Tony's room, then whirled on Fornell. "If anything happens to him, I'm holding both of you responsible." Before either agent could respond, she was gone. Joanne followed her daughter, knowing Tony was probably inconsolable after seeing his brother get shot and arrested.

Gibbs and Jackson watched as the two FBI agents lead Jake away and when they were gone, Jackson turned to his son. "You think he'll get out of this, Leroy?"

Gibbs thought for a longtime before answering. "If anybody can make it out of this, dad, it's Jake."

000

Tony was genuinely scared that his brother was dead, and he was appalled that his beloved uncle had killed him. He was shaking in his mother's arms, silent tears streaming down his face. "Why did uncle T shoot Jake?" He asked, his voice weak from crying.

"Well, Jake did something to help someone important to him and now he might get in trouble." Shannon answered, tightening her hold on Tony, trying to keep it as simple as possible.

"You think he'll get off?" Tony asked. He had a pretty good idea Jake had tried to help Ziva by killing her father, but Shannon didn't want him to know that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I hope so, baby." Shannon said. And she did, not just because Jake was her son, but because Section Eight had done the world a favor by killing Eli David. Shannon prayed that the shooting and arrest was just some elaborate set up.

000

Fornell told the guards at the main DHS holding center where Jake was being processed not to put him in general holding. They argued everybody in DHS holding was special, but nobody was _special. _DHS holding was a cut above the D.C. jail, but it wasn't the Ritz by any stretch. They placed him in a large cell with twenty other men. The mercenary was intent on finding a corner and waiting for someone to bail him out. Two big gang banger types decided they didn't like the new face in their cell. Jake drew them in and tore them up well enough that they wouldn't be hurting anyone else for a while, but they would live. The guards moved him to an interview room, and that was where he'd been for what felt like twelve hours, so it was probably closer to six. About the only good thing was that Fornell managed to get him booked under his Chris Johnson alias, so his real name was still clean. Well, _relatively_ clean at any rate.

Like all professional soldier's, Jake lived the adidge _sleep and eat when you can, so you won't need to when you can't. _After he'd been there a few minutes, he laid his head on the table and went to sleep. It seem like only a few minutes passed when a knock on the door woke him. He sat up as the door opened and a uniformed guard's face appeared. "You Johnson?" the man asked, and Jake nodded.

"You got a visitor. Some kinda fed." The man moved away, clearly uninterested. Jake watched the door and waited for the 'fed' to come in. Seconds passed, and Gibbs walked in. "What took you so long?"

Gibbs glared. "Be glad your mother, brother and fiancée want you back or I wouldn't be here at all."

Jake shrugged indifferently, knowing Gibbs cared. "Makes no difference to me who sent you. When do I get out and is there still heat?"

"I came here to get you. I'll tell you the rest in the car." Jake shrugged again.

000

"Where's my gun?" Jake asked when they left the DHS jail.

"Glove box." Gibbs said, not taking his eyes off the road. Which was a good thing, because Jake was sure they were doing at least eighty miles per hour. Opening the glove box, Jake's face broke into a wide grin at the sight of a 1911. The gun wasn't his Wilson Combat, but an older G.I. model, with three magazines and a leather belt holster.

"Thanks, gunny."

"Hey, at least I did something right." He said and both men smirked. The second gun Jake had ever fired was Gibbs Marine Corp issue 1911.

"So, what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"We're going to the airport. Got a flight to LA."

"LA?" Jake said, in a voice that said he _didn't _want to go to LA.

"I'll tell you on the plane." Gibbs said.

Jake decided to leave it alone for now. He had enough problems.

000


	40. New Job?

Chp. 40

Jake watched the scenery as he and Gibbs drove to the airport. He noted that Gibbs had said _the _airportbut he didn't say which airport. "So where are we going?" Jake asked, more to fill the silence than anything else.

"I told you; Los Angeles."

"You didn't say which airport."

"Does it matter?" Gibbs asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, it does, actually."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, now curious.

"Because less than an hour ago I was looking at spending a very long time in a deep dark hole, and I don't have overwhelming feelings of trust toward our government and military right now."

A moment passed before Jake felt a gentle slap on the back of his head. "Self-pity doesn't suit you, Jake."

Jake sighed and looked out the window for a longtime before answering. "How's Ziva?"

Gibbs smirked. That was the real reason Jake was nervous. "She's fine, along with the rest of your family, in case you were wondering."

Jake glared at his father. "You know why I asked about Ziva specifically, gunny."

"I know, Jake, just yankin' your chain."

"You never answered my question, which airport?"

"Andrews."

"AFB?" Jake asked, surprised.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he took the exit for Andrews Air Force Base. They made it through the gate with little trouble, which surprised Jake, but he decided to watch and see what happened rather than ask questions. Gibbs pulled to a stop next to a nondescript hanger. "Your go bag's in the trunk."

"Thanks." Jake stepped out and stretched for a moment before going to the trunk and retrieving the familiar black duffel. He followed his father to the Cessna Citation X executive jet and was up the steps and inside the cabin before he saw that they were being joined by a third party. And it wasn't someone he was particularly thrilled to see. "What's he doing here?"

"In all fairness, I'm sorry I shot you, but you didn't give me much choice." Fornell said.

"That didn't answer my question." Jake countered, a bit testily.

"He's here because I asked for him." Another, decidedly more feminine voice answered.

Jake's brow furrowed at this new twist. "Hetty, what…" He started to ask, but the old spy master held up a hand.

"All will be answered in due time, dear boy. I suggest you follow that old adage _if you're not driving or flying it, sleep on it. _You look like you could use some."

Knowing that he wouldn't get any answers until Hetty was ready to give them, Jake went to one of the bench seats near the end of the cabin and lay down. Before the jet even started moving, he could be heard snoring lightly. "You think he'll go for it?" Fornell asked quietly.

"I believe he will." Hetty answered and turned to Gibbs for confirmation.

"If it involves killing terrorists and getting paid, Jake won't really care what alphabet agency picks up the tab."

000

"So, killing David was your friend Jake's idea. You always blindly follow his lead?" Kensi asked as she and Travis drove the location Hetty had texted her an hour ago. How Hetty had known Travis was with her, Kensi didn't know and she didn't ask. She had long ago given up trying to figure Hetty out. The woman simply had too many secrets.

Travis rolled his eyes. "You ever back up a partner, Kens?"

"Yeah, but…" she started and he held up a hand.

"No buts about it, Kens. The world's better off with Eli David dead anyway. Mossad will replace him and move on, like it never happened."

"What'd he do to piss your friend off, anyway?" Kensi asked as she changed lanes and prepared to exit.

"He hurt someone important to both of them, except Jake cared about this person more."

"Why did he care more?" Kensi asked as took another turn and Travis knew they were going to LAX.

"He just did." Travis answered simply. He wasn't about to tell her Ziva's history.

As the car pulled up to the security gate for LAX's commercial section, Travis decided he needed to say something incase this was the last time he saw Kensi.

"For what it's worth, I wanted to see you again. I'm just sorry it wasn't under better circumstances." Travis said as they pulled up the hanger where Hetty told them to meet her.

Kensi smirked. "Travis, if I hadn't wanted to help you, I'd of just shot you. And I'm sorry about what happened between us. Could we start over?"

Travis looked surprised, then he thought about where he'd come when the chips were down. _Who he'd come to._ "Sure. So…friends."

"That works."

Mercifully, the semi-awkward conversation ended when a truck and motorcycle showed up. Travis and Kensi got out of her car and he introduced her Dave, Malachi and Max.

"So, what gives?" Max asked.

"What'd you mean?" Travis asked, playing dumb.

"Are we being set up?" Malachi asked.

"I doubt it. They wouldn't have only sent one fed." Travis said, then he felt bad. "Sorry, Kens."

"No problem." Her phone rang and she stepped away to take her call. Dave and Max both looked at their friend and simultaneously mouthed _"Kens?"_ Travis just shrugged. The three operators heard a jet engine coming toward them and watched as a Cessna Citation X taxied and parked near the other vehicles.

"Where's Liat?" Travis asked.

"She decided to stay D.C." Malachi answered.

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to be invaded?" Dave asked.

"You would come up with an invasion analogy to describe this situation." Max said with a smirk. Dave simply flipped him the bird, long use to the Louisianan giving him grief about Britain's supposed sins during the American Colonial period.

The planes hatch opened and the four mercenaries watched as Jethro Gibbs, followed by FBI agent Tobias Fornell, Henrietta Lange and their boss deplaned. They waited as the foursome walked over to them, hoping someone would explain the rabbit hole they had just been sucked down.

Hetty wasted no time in taking charge. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming. If you'll follow me into the hangar, I'll explain the situation to you. Ms. Blye, thank you for bringing Mr. McGee. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

Kensi looked at Travis and he shrugged. He trusted her to keep her mouth shut. Without waiting for a response, Hetty started for the building and the group followed. Once they were in the small conference room, Hetty took a seat at the head of the table. "Gentlemen, I realize you're probably all feeling a bit like Alice after her tumble down the rabbit hole and I apologize. Allow me to clear up some things. Agents Gibbs and Fornell would like to bring you into the fold as it were. I realize that you primarily work for the CIA, but we would like to have you run operations for NCIS and the FBI as well, with Michael remaining your primary cut out. I would serve as secondary if Michael were to become unavailable." Hetty said, referring to Mike Franks.

"Fornell, where would you come in?" Jake asked.

"I would serve as your FBI contact, with Hetty as the go between."

Jake and his men all shared the same thought. _Why now?_

"I take it you're all wondering why now and what's the catch?" Hetty asked, as if she truly could read their minds.

"Something like that." Jake said, answering for his team.

"The CIA can't be the only agency to play rough." Hetty said. "That's a bit simplistic, I know. But it's the truth. We'll give you time to consider our offer."

Jake shared a look with each of the other four members of his team individually before the three federal agents had even moved. The five mercenaries all shared the same thought.

"Hetty," Jake said, not turning in her direction.

Hetty turned back from the door, her hand still on the knob. "Yes?"

"We're in."

"Alright. Go back to D.C. and get your affairs in order. I'll contact you in three weeks."

000


	41. two halves, part 1

Chp. 41

After agreeing to Hetty, Fornell and Gibbs' new terms of employment, Section Eight, Gibbs and Fornell returned to D.C. Apparently, one of the perks of working for three federal agencies was that Section Eight now had access to a Cessna Citation X executive jet. Apparently it was the very same plane Jake, Fornell, Gibbs and Hetty had flown on from D.C. to L.A.

"Does anyone else find this arrangement as strange as I do?" Travis asked after they were airborne and well on their way to D.C.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before we were hired on a permanent basis, given our fearless leaders connection to the agency and the Dinozzo job." Dave said.

"Dinozzo job?" Gibbs asked, annoyance in his tone.

Max decided now was the perfect time to get something off his chest. "Why is whenever we talk about that particular job around you, you get all pissy?"

"Pissy?" Gibbs asked, even more irritated.

Max shrugged. "Call it whatever you want, jarhead. I just wanna know what your issue is." The stress of the last couple of weeks had worn on everyone's nerves, but especially those of Section Eight. Running from government and military authorities was never easy.

"You executed his father and treated like just another job. Like it didn't matter. You're doing it now." Gibbs said. "You didn't have to deal with the aftermath of what you did. Any of you." He said the last part while staring holes into his eldest son.

"Look, I'm sorry that Tony had to go through that. But mom picked up a phone and set certain events in motion that made what happened inevitable. When we're given a job, the outcome is usually killing someone. Besides, Tony didn't actually see what happened, did he?"

"No, but he heard it. Kid had nightmares for over a month."

Jake shrugged, like he didn't care, because he didn't. Along with his team, they'd saved the MCRT and people they cared about not once, but twice. "You know what, screw you, Gibbs. We," Jake gestured around the airplane cabin to indicate his team, "saved you, your wife, your mentor, your son and quite a few other people and you want to judge us based on things beyond our control." Jake stood up and went to the head at the rear of the plane, before he did something he couldn't take back.

Travis decided to intervene before things got out of control. "You need to stop pushing, because you're asking for something he can't give. At least not yet. We do care, otherwise we wouldn't be here. You walked away and you've had a life outside of combat. Jake hasn't had that. What you're asking for will take time, and I think you owe it to him. So back off." Travis said, with a biting intensity Gibbs had never heard from him.

Gibbs was silent for a moment, then nodded. He could respect when a subordinate went bat for his commander. Max and Dave gave the NCIS agent looks that said they agreed with everything Travis had said. Even though he hadn't been with the group for very long, Malachi knew Jake's history enough to agree with them as well. Unaware of what had transpired, Jake came out of the head and laid down on one the bench seats at the rear of the aircraft. His last thought before falling asleep was to wonder if the rest of his adopted family felt the same way as the gunny did toward himself and his unit.

000

Liat, Abby, Kate and McGee all stood outside an unmarked hangar at Andrews Air Force Base and waited for their boss and loved ones to show up. "So were there any comebacks for Section Eight wacking Eli?" Abby asked the agents. She'd been wondering ever since she'd seen the report on the news. As soon as she'd first heard the speculative voices of the reporters, the forensic scientist had prayed that the men of Section Eight would get away with it, but especially her brother. Max was a good man and he didn't need trouble. But at the same time, Abby knew her brother had joined Section Eight willingly. In contrast to her, Max hadn't progressed beyond high school in terms of education, as far as she knew anyway. But the man had skills that couldn't be taught in the halls of academia and she respected Max more than any of her…

"Penny for your thoughts, Abbs?" Kate asked.

Abby jumped slightly, surprised. "Just thinking."

Kate scoffed. "Abby, we've been friends for five years. You don't ever 'just think'. You're worried about them."

"Them?" Abby asked, even though she knew the answer. She wanted to know she wasn't the only one.

"Section Eight," Tim supplied, joining the conversation. "You think you're the only one who worries, who cares?"

"Of course not, Timmy!" Abby said indignantly. "I just…I don't want them to suffer for doing good."

"None of us do, Abby." Liat said, giving her two sense, "But it's all they know, and that instinct can't just be turned off. It can be buried, but it cannot be eradicated. Nor should it."

"Wow, you sound just like, Ziva." Abby said, smiling good naturedly.

Liat returned the smile. "We are 'cut from the same cloth', no?"

She would've said more, but the sound of a plane approaching made talking impossible.

000

Hours later, alone in his apartment, Jake replayed the conversation on the plane. He'd heard everything Travis had to say and agreed with it wholeheartedly. But that didn't mean he was absolved from making any effort to change. If he wanted to keep Ziva, Tatiana and Sofia in his life, he would _have _to change, at least partially. The first step was learning to compartmentalize the various aspects of his life. Work and family were separate, and would be kept so at all costs. The first thing he had to do was make sure Tony was taken care of and didn't suffer any _more _adverse effects due to the operation to kill his biological father. The kid was innocent and didn't deserve any more heartache. None of the kids did. He had to make sure they were protected and allowed to grow up to be good, wholesome individuals. It was the only chance at redemption Jake had left.

000


	42. Two Halves, Part two

Chp. 42

Despite sleeping both on legs of the trip to Los Angeles, the stress of the past several days and the mission prior to that caused Jake to crash hard. He slept for twelve hours straight and woke feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. As soon as he woke up, Jake knew what he had to do to prove to Ziva that he wanted to change. He hoped that by proving it to her, he would do the same for his parent's and Tony. He called his team, filled them in on his idea and asked if they were willing to help. They all agreed and Jake was now sitting in Section Eight's HQ waiting for his men to arrive.

Malachi was the first to show up and he voiced some concerns about his new boss' plan. "What if she doesn't get custody of the girls'?"

"That won't happen." Jake answered simply.

"How can you be sure?"

Jake took a sip of coffee before answering. "Because I won't let it happen."

Travis and Max arrived next, with Dave just minutes behind them. "How are we going to do this without Ziva getting in the middle of it?" Dave asked.

"Because today, we control time." Jake answered cryptically.

The former SAS operator's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"I convinced the doc not to release the kids until 1500. We take everything we bought for them here and move it to Ziva's apartment, along with two beds for the kids."

"So, what can we do?" Max asked.

"Max, you and I will pick up the furniture. Travis, here's the key to Ziva's place. Get the guestroom cleared out and everything moved in."

"And if her landlord or the super ask questions?" Malachi askd.

"Already spoke with them." Jake threw over his shoulder. He was already headed for the elevator.

"Guess that's it then." Travis said, turning to the others. "Shall we, gentlemen?"

000

"Why couldn't papa Jake come?" Tatiana asked, as Ziva pushed her wheel chair.

"I do not know where he is, _tateleh, _but I know that he loves us very much. Even when he cannot be with us."

"'Cause he gived you the ring?"

Ziva smiled as they reached the front entrance of the hospital. Gibbs and Shannon had taken Tony home earlier that day and she was surprised that Jake hadn't shown up. But she put faith in the ring on her finger that even though he wasn't with them, he had a good reason to be away from them and he loved them. She put these thoughts out of her mind as her family arrived at her condo because warning bells were going off in her head. "Romi, would you mind waiting here with Doda and the girls? I just want to check everything."

Her Dod smiled reassuringly. "Whatever you want, Zivaleh."

"Evweyting ok, ema?" Sofia asked from the backseat.

Ziva smiled at her daughter. "Everything is fine, safeleh."

She took the steps two at a time and didn't find anything amiss at the front door. She decided to check the condo further. The warning bells were going off harder now, so she pulled her Sig and decided to clear the condo, even though she thought she was just being paranoid. As she entered her condo proper, Ziva chalked up her increased vigilance to being a new parent.

Sensing that someone was in the guestroom, she took up a defensive position behind the couch and pointed her gun at the guestroom door. "Whoever you are, come out with your hands up?"

A hand appeared in the doorway. "Was it something I said?"

Ziva froze. _Jake? What was he doing here? _

"The boy's and I did some remodeling to your guestroom." Jake said, ignoring the pistol still pointed at his chest.

"Remodeling?" She asked, lowering her service weapon and holstering it.

"Seeing as how you have two new additions, I figured we could make it more age appropriate."

She smiled and came over him, catching her fiancée's meaning. She moved past him and looked at her former guestroom, before returning a moment later and throwing her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a minute before she released him and stepped back. "Thank you. They will love it."

"You're welcome." They hugged again, both feeling closer to what they wanted most in this life. A family.

000


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jake sat on the sand just down the beach from Mike Frank's house and waited for the sun to rise. He thought about how much his life had changed in the last two months. He'd become a husband and father. He had responsibilities and could no longer think only of himself and the missions his team undertook. It added weight to an already difficult job, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Ziva, Tatiana and Sofia had changed him in ways he never would've imagined. But they'd changed him for the better.

Footsteps behind him pulled him from his revelry and he turned in their direction. He smiled at the sight of his wife walking toward him with two ceramic mugs of what he assumed was coffee. Ziva smiled in turn and handed him a mug. "Hey, you." He said.

"Hay is for horses." Ziva said. Jake snuffled like a horse and she stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down next to him.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"In a way. I woke up and you were gone, so I came out here."

"And the coffee?"

"Ingrained after seven years of working with Gibbs."

He took a sip and smiled. Ziva smiled at the look of pleasure on her husband's face. "So, what's next?" He asked as a sliver of sun just peaked above the horizon.

Ziva was silent for a long time before she answered. Jake waited patiently. Finally, she turned and kissed his cheek. "Let's just wait and see. I have everything I need. You, our girls, my dod and doda, your parents, our crazy little family." She laughed at the thought of the eclectic group.

Jake smiled and kissed her in return. "Sounds perfect."

Together, they watched the sun rise and prepared themselves to face whatever the new day brought.

000

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long and ending abruptly. I have another story I want to focus on, but I didn't want to leave this story unfinished. I'll come back to NCIS eventually. Thanks for reading!


End file.
